


The Story You Don't Know

by mahoudonuts (dolcestrega)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, ill like add more ships/chars eventully, spoiler - Freeform, spoiler for blue lion route, tons of spoiler, warning right here btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcestrega/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: Once upon a time a King and Archbishop loved.That story came to a quiet end in the cold winter night.Once upon a time a young man fell in love.This is that story in this summer heat.





	1. Have I been chasing after you?

Screams echoed in his ears.

Rotting smell of blood in the air.

Pain piercing through his body.

It’s a sight he’s grown too familiar with as the sound of battles ring around him, nothing but bodies around himself as a lance was grasped in his hand.

He must fight.  
  
Fight.  
  
_ Fight for what? _

Whispers could be heard around him all words of blame and guilt. Blame that he was alive and guilt that they should have lived, not him. It’s maddening in this swirling darkness of blood and gore, yet there’s a light. A singular light in the midst of the darkness and it’s blurry in his eye, yet the way his heart pulses and beats so strongly for that light made him feel alive.

Hurry, he thinks, hurry to that light before-

Before-

And suddenly his eyes snap open and seeing the view around him blur into a variety of colors, the sound of chatter and a loud rumble under his feet alert him to his current situation. What’s more there was loud beeping mixed in with the chatter that drew his attention. His vision slowly came together as he could see a familiar face grin up at him, and holding up a phone up to his face.  
  
“Well looks like our little sleeping beauty’s finally awake! Did the bus really rattle you that badly Dimitri?”

_ Right. _

  
  
The young man could only let out a tired sigh. He had asked his fellow class leader to set an alarm once they were arriving at their destination, just so Dimitri could have the time to review the month long schedule for their academy’s required lesson. A summer camp of sorts as their professor put it.

Still that dream, he was used to dreaming that dream but for some reason it felt… too real. Absolutely too real that he felt… blood on his hands. Even looking at his clean hands, only calloused from his fencing club activities did he feel at unease once more. 

_ How strange. _

  
  
“Thank you, Claude,” Was he that tired? 

The other grinned before waving off the other. “No problem. But seriously Dimitri you really gotta learn to use your smartphone to set the alarm, it’s the modern century and you can’t even use that thing other than calls or texting. Need a one-on-one lesson with good old Claude?” 

  
While the offer seemed tempted Dimitri couldn’t help but grimace. Claude was one of his fellow class leaders and a transfer student from middle school, but the other was quick to make his reputation known for his rather sly personality. Nobody could get a proper read on what the other would want, and that aspect of his personality could result into a two year prank war that gave the staff quite a time.

“No thank you Claude, perhaps.. Some other time.”  
  
“Your loss man.”

Dimitri looked out towards the window to use his reflection in order to pat down any sort of bed hair that might have come up. 

Only for a hand to reach out to ruffle it again. And he knew the culprit VERY well. 

“**El**,” His voice was stern before shuffling to look behind his bus seat with a frown growing on his face.  
  
The woman behind him simply smiled at him before lightly chuckling, “Your hair is always a disaster anyways, there’s no need to try to tidy up. Now don’t calling me El though, we’re not children anymore.”

  
  
She was an old friend of Dimitris back when he was much younger, due to the fact his mother and her mother often met up as old friends from the academy. Of course it ended up being two mothers who wanted their children to get along, though as an only child to his household, he was at the mercy of the alarmingly large amount of siblings Edelgard had.  
  
Though he did once think of her fondly, perhaps even his first love, but time would always change people just like now that he saw her as a good friend of his.

  
  
But certainly not when she messed with his hair like that! 

  
  
“Even so… Augh, forget it. We should be looking over some the schedules for this upcoming month when we arrive at the monastery. Still… It’s a bit odd that our school requires us to spend a month there in our last year, I asked Annette’s father about it once but he said he didn’t even know.”  
  
Claude, to the side could only grin before taking out his tablet, shuffling through notes that contain god knows what information but he let a finger trace along lines of words. He was always rather full of mysteries and information that even Dimitri wouldn’t know, but before he could linger on such thoughts did Claude’s eyebrows rise up.  
  
“Actually.. Apparently there’s some history behind the monastery but it’s not really well known. You know that one five year long war? Apparently that used to be the headquarters of the ruler, before it went to the Archbishop, though that archbishop vanished with time.”

  
  
_ Five years.. _

Granted there were worse wars in history as far Dimitri could remember in class but yet those words lingered in his mind. How strange.  
  
“Hmmm, I wonder if they’ll have us going after ghosts then, man wouldn’t that be the discovery of the century? High School students finding the ghost of the former archbishop! Could make news line,” Claude let out a small laugh but only for Edelgard to reach over to snatch the tablet out of his hands.  
  
With the intention to keep going, Edelgard began to scroll through as well with a hum, “Let’s see here… Oh you’re just reading off the internet archives. Though you are right it is rather little information. You would imagine there’d be heavy research on it, could lead to several of discoveries.”

_ Information.. _  
  
Dimitri went quiet in his spot before he took out his phone, silently unlocking and went directly to the group chat he held with some of the members in his group. The class leaders were mostly sitting in the back of the large bus, so trying to talk to someone across the bus would be a headache by itself so this would be the fastest way.

* * *

Dimi: sylvain, felix, ingrid. do you happen to know anything about the place we’re going??

Sylv@in: lol shouldn’t you know more than us?

Dimi: I meant the place not the schedule, the others and i just realized we don’t know the backstory other than a war was there and there was an archbishop involved

(in)grid: huh. I dont know either actually, glenn didn’t say anything

Blademaster: why didnt you just fucking ask glenn you have his number dimitri

(in)grid: he has classes let him be god. anyways, i just know that apparently the school pays to keep it mum. thats why some researchers try to send their kids to join our school. you know like our chemistry teacher has been trying to be supervisor for this trip for twelve years

* * *

What?

That information was news to Dimitri. Hanneman was trying to one of the teacher supervisors for this trip for that long? Sure he was aware there was one time the chemistry teacher went on a spell to talk about the injustice of researchers, but he didn’t think it went that far.  
  
Despite his thoughts, Dimitri looked out the window to see the running view of forestry and remains of a lost time passing by. It was only then the sight changed where he could hear students clamoring to see. 

And he could understand why.  
  
The monastery was _breathtaking_.

Towering buildings of stone, clean and pristine land, hell he could even see a lake in one area, and a small town that had some people still there to tend to fields. Yet what surprised him the most was the fact statues could be seen around the area, all of different creatures and people. If he didn’t know any better, he thought he walked into a fantasy.  
  
As the bus rolled in front of a building where the students needed to attend orientation, Dimitri was quick to snap out of his daze and began to help direct the students out of the bus without much chaos. If he could make sure Claude didn’t take reins of it that is but he tossed any hopes the moment he could see Edelgard pinch her forehead, then Claude taking out a blow horn.

** _Damn it._ **

* * *

Orientation had went by smoothly with the guide leading the students towards the dorms and courtyard, free to explore up until the bell rang for dinner. Yet the past three hours wore out Dimitri as he leaned against the wall with a sigh. Of course it would be so hectic… But before he could let himself be tired, he saw a bottle of water offered to him and a familiar hand.  
  
_ Dedue. _

  
He couldn’t help his smile before taking it and giving his best friend a smile, as the taller and rugged man nod at him once. Dedue was one of his closest friends he had ever known his life, and frankly Dimitri will didn’t understand how did he deserve such a friend who would be there in his time and even provide advice to him.

All he ever did was stand up for what was right and the truth that Dedue was a good person, even though his junior high self’s only response was to sock the bully in the face.

“Thank you, was the ride all right with you? I heard you were sitting with Ashe and the others in the group.”  
  
Dimitri knew that Dedue was rather close to Ashe, another boy in the group that often talked to Dedue about cooking or plants and well he was pretty sure Sylvain was trying to start a bet pool if the two would get together.

To see that Dedue smile just a little made Dimitri happy in return, especially when he could tell it was from the mention of Ashe.

“Yes it was.. Nice. We talked about violets. I’m thinking of planting some here to take care of as there’s a greenhouse here.”  
  
A green house? Huh. He didn’t know that.  
  
“I’m sure he’d be delighted to see them then, though this monastery is rather advanced. I didn’t expect there to be a greenhouse,” Perhaps he would drop by to see it later but for now he sipped at his water, only to feel his body sway to the side and back with his mind feeling faint by the second.

_ ‘ ------ lord---, friend----’ _

  
What?  
He was quick to hold himself against the wall with a hand that was quick to steady him. He could only catch the worried expression of Dedue hold him steady.  
  
“Dimitri? Are you alright--- Your face is pale.”

_ Pale? _

Dimitri slowly pushed himself to a more steady position but still the faint feeling he had lingered on his mind. What exactly happened? But that was when he heard a loud crunch in his hand, and heard a small gasp from Dedue.

Hesitantly he looked down to see the hard plastic bottle Dedue had given him… was crumbled up like **_paper._**

What…?! He dropped the bottle as if it was set on fire, blue eyes widen and Dimitri looked down at his hands. 

“... I.. I must be tired. I wonder if the hand grip training is working too well though..” 

There wasn’t any explanation for this but even so the sight was.. Worrying. How could have gained a grip that looked about a hundred pounds in strength, no even more, in just a moment? Was it a spur of the moment? No.. But as far as Dimitri could tell he only could only do up to twenty in his training sessions as fencing didn’t require such a tight grip.  
  
“I… see,” Dedue bent down to pick up the bottle before looking at Dimitri. “Perhaps it would be best for you to go take a rest. I’ll call you when it’s close to assembly for dinner.”  
  
Right..  
  
“Thank you. I’ll take your advice and go get some rest. Maybe I’ll call my parents later after dinner.”

  
  
With an exchange of nods and words of worry, Dimitri was quick to head towards his room down the hall and a turn to the right. His room was up on the second floor after all but amidst his walk did the young man took the time to absorb his sights. Trees and bushes that filtered the sunlight to leave behind shadows during this summer day, the walk towards the dorms was pleasant.  
_  
Yet… _

  
As he made his way down the hall, did he soon see a black figure past him and he felt his heart stop. The figure in front of him had shimmering green hair, that sparkled in the sunlight yet the hair contrasted with the black cloak he wore with the clinks of armor apparent. He couldn’t understand why his body froze in content but as he saw the figure turn the corner at the end of the hallway did his heart truly race.

Green eyes that were the color of gems.  
  
Thin lips that look almost.. Inviting that he felt himself gulp once.  
  
But what truly took his soul right there and that was that gentle expression on his face, and he almost felt.. haunted.

_ Haunted by the world's most beautiful ghost. _

Perhaps he was possessed, with his legs moving before his mind to chase after the figure’s direction and words choked up in his throat.

What were the words he wanted to say?  
Even so he had to. He _**had**_ to talk to this person.

  
  
  



	2. Next to you, who was having fun, I couldn't say anything.

_Follow._

_ Follow me _ the ghost seemed to whisper on those lips.

_ Follow me. _

So he followed with his legs rushing to follow under the shade, without stopping for a second with a fear pulsing in his mind. As if he had lost the sight of this person once more then he would never see him.

And they would never meet again.

_ Again? _

He doesn't know why he's panicked but with all this panic and dread running down his mind, he barely missed the fact someone was turning around the corner as well.

"Oof!.."

And Dimitri found himself stumbling back before he managed to keep his balance. 

That moment was enough to snap him out of that almost delirious moment, his mind set back into place and Dimitri let himself pull himself together.

"I apologize! I wasn't paying attention…."

The person he bumped into though did made him freeze, seeing a woman tanned in color but golden locks tied back in a ponytail. What DID keep him alert though was the fact that the woman had a pistol strapped on to her person.

Was she a security guard?

"Now you better watch where you going kiddo- Hey you're pale as hell, what the heck happened to you?"

_ Pale.. _

Oh right..! 

"Did you see someone with green hair and eyes? And wearing a black cloak of sort?"

He was chasing after that person..! But Dimitri walked a few feet to see no sight of that bewitching person. 

"Nope. Hell the only ones who match that description around here aren't around. They're in a bigger city far from here. They'll be returning around last two weeks though. You might have been seeing things."

Things..

Oh right.. Perhaps he really was. Especially with that kind of dream.

He quickly apologized to the woman and left for his room, where his things were already there for the month long stay in the monastery but Dimitri's mind was left thinking about that person he saw today.

Truly…

That person was breathtakingly beautiful.

The bed creaked from the weight of his body falling upon it but Dimitri couldn't help his heart racing, his mind drifting about that person.

How was he so spellbound to someone passing by like that?

God if ghosts were that beautiful then he wouldn't mind being haunted.

* * *

Not to mention there was something familiar and even comforting at the view.

For now Dimitri closed his eyes with a small sigh and took small yet controlled breathers. He needed to sleep and let himself recover from his earlier faint episode.

_ Yet.. _

He didn't feel like he was dreaming this time for sure as now his dreams drastically changed from a war field, to loud crunches of snow and white wisps of his breath in the air.

Cold.

But he walked on alongside someone, but what caused Dimitri's heart to race was that person with those beautiful green hair and eyes.

He could see those lips move but yet,, he couldn't hear the voice but instead Dimitri heard whispers of blame and guilt again.

_ Go away. Just go away… _

The one time he had a NICE dream and they weren't gone. 

Yet.. there's a sadness in the other's eyes, he could even see tears form at the end of those eye lids that Dimitri wanted to wipe it away.

_Don't cry…_  
_  
Please don't cry._

It tore into his heart seeing the single tear run down his cheek. But why? Why did that sight tear his literal soul apart? 

It was only then that he could hear the other's voice so clearly that the world seemed to stop.

_ 'Dimitri.' _

The end of the dream came with the young man's eyes snapped open and he could feel the wet tears run down his face, his heart aching.

What.. was that dream?

_ It hurts. _

_ It hurts somuch. _

The pain lingered after some moments even after Dimitri pushed his body up from bed, and with a thoughtful gaze he looked towards his phone.

_ **1 Missed Call from Dad** _

Oh.

Oh right he was supposed to call his parents about his arrival at the monastery. But it wasn't too big of a deal as Dimitri took a hold of his phone to send a quick, but informationative, text that he arrived safely.

Once he did, he was greeted by the wallpaper set with the help of Ingrid as there was a group photo of the team he led at school during the summer festival.

Sylvain would be seeing in the back, an arm slung around Felix's shoulder and cheeks pressed together. Dedue and Ashe held up Annette up to be in the cameral of the photo, with Mercedes giggling alongside. Ingrid would be there on the corner as she took the photo. But the one part that seemed to stand out was Dimitri there awkwardly trying to salvage his cheese pizza slice as the photo was taken in the middle of the lunchtime.

Despite how silly the photo was, it made the ends of his mouth lift up just a little despite the pain.

Right.

He didn't have to think of ghosts of his dreams nor did Dimitri have the time to think about such things.

That person he saw was.. a spell of sorts from his faint episode 

That was all..

He pushed himself out of bed and on his feet, before Dimitri made his way out of his dorm room.

What Dimitri didn't notice however was when he put his hand on the on the wooden door frame, the small amount of pressure he left behind…

Left behind a severe crack in the door frame.

* * *

Finding his way to the dining hall wasn't too hard with the amount of people scrambling to line up for food, and if Dimitiri didn't know any better it was almost calming.

Almost.

The dinner itself looked fantastic in itself. Silverware was used of the finest quality and the food was homemade, the scent lingering in the air.

If he didn't know better it was a restaurant quality meal in his eyes and apparently from the amount of people trying to line up for seconds, everyone seemed to agree too.

It was worse for his case as he was greeted with a large plate of lasagna in front of him.

God he really loved cheese.

He was quick to sit down without greeting the others, mainly because they were already enjoying their food but in truth Dimitri was looking forward to it.

"Oh? Dimitri you're raring to eat already?"

Sylvian couldn't help his laugh while he was enjoying his meal, nursing a cup of fruit juice but nudged Felix's shoulder to his right.

"And here we got Felix making death stares at the ice cream though."

"Shut up I hate sweets. Here you take the dang thing," but a smirk said otherwise as Sylvian twitched.

"Fuck you man you know I'm trying to work on my training regiment. Girls like some abs you know."

"Exactly."

But that earned them some punishment from Ingrid who Dimitri could hear two pained yelps. Most likely because she stepped on their shoes.

Bless her sometimes.

"Behave you two," She sighed before taking another spoonful of soup, "But this is delicious though. I almost want thirds!"

Though Ashe, to the side, was chatting with Annette and Mercedes about some of the meal choices when Dimitri saw to the corner of his eye Dedue approaching with his tray of food.

Without skipping a beat, Dedue set down the cup with the icecream near Ashe's tray and calmly sat down with Dimitri as if he didn't do anything.

(Of course many of the members, including Dimitri, couldn't hold back their knowing smile.)

"Dimitri are you feeling better? You weren't waking up when I knocked earlier," Dedue kept a steady stare at the other young man, but Dimitri found himself blinking.

Dedue dropped by earlier?

"Sorry. I wasn't waking up then.. I had a rather long dream but… I can barely remember any details about it."

_ But he did. _

He remembered so vividly of the beautiful green hair and bewitching eyes.

Dimitri took his fork and took a small bite out of the lukewarm lasagna with delight, putting it in his mouth with anticipation and was welcomed with….

_ Nothing. _

Warmth for sure.

_ But nothing. _

He could only feel something was there but there was no familiar tomato sauce that would be sweet and savory. There was no richness from the cheese. There was no spice or anything.

_ Just… _

_ Nothing. _

A void of warmth that went down his throat and Dimitri felt a chill ran down his spine.

No.

It might have been Dimitri being too quick to eat. Yes that must be it. So he blew on the lasagna a few times, a sight that earned him giggles from Annette ("Guess Dimitri really wanted lasagna.") and tried again.

Again 

And again.

But there was no taste to it.

In the midst of the chatter and joy in the air, Dimitri found himself in a state of confusion. Without hesitation, he was quick to get up from his seat and to return with different intensity different dishes.

He tried the bitter tea people were seemingly making faces to, only to find he could down the cup in one shot and make no face.

He tried to bite on to a lemon but found he could chew on it without hesitation.

The apperently spicy stew was drained quickly.

All his little notions were earning him attention from his group as Felix couldn't help break the ice of the strange situation in front of the group.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

It was then Dimitri was quiet as he lifted a hand to stare at the fork before he put a small amount of pressure, bending the silver spoon he was using in half.

Only to feel dread run through his spine.

"I… I can't taste anything. There's no flavor. In anything"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I found them, but they'll never reach you.

After a quick check up at the infimitary on the second floor of the main building of the monastery, Dimitri was left standing outside the door and a pair of worried eyes in the form of Dedue who had taken the other right to the doctor upon the incident in the dining hall.

The doctor had given him a strange stare given Dimitri’s condition was perfectly fine physically but upon Dedue having brought up the faint episode from earlier, did the doctor recommend him to sleep early.

Yet Dimitri wasn’t too sure if that would be enough with the dull pain lingering in his chest still.

To suddenly lose his sense of taste over a span of a few hours wasn’t normal. Nor was the sudden amount of strength he found at sporadic moments as Dimitri didn’t only break the fork at dinner but even touching anything caused destructions.

Even the normally standoffish Felix was surprised at him, even a hint of concern in his eyes.

Truly…

Something was wrong with him since the moment he arrived in this monastery.

“Dimitri.”  
  
The concern tone in Dedue’s voice snapped Dimitri out of his thoughts and drew his attention towards the frown on his face. Right he couldn’t be worry his friends too much and he only had just arrived in the monastery. A month of this would be even more concerning so Dimitri could manage a small smile.   
  
“I’m just fine Dedue. I suppose my sleep schedule is catching up to me.”   
  
A lie nonetheless but Dimitri had no concerns that he could put his finger on to cause such a strange moment. And to even cause his lack of taste? He couldn’t fathom being burdened with such distress bad enough to destroy his sense of taste.

Even so there was… an ache in his chest at such thoughts.

As if what he said was wrong.

“You should retire early tonight Dimitri. I’ll let the others know that you’re doing all right and need some rest,” Dedue’s hand clasped onto his shoulder but even Dimitri could feel a slight tremor from his hand. Most likely out of concern a memory that Dimitri shared when Dedue’s mother passed out one time.  
  
He was concerned for him.   
  
“All right, I’ll go get some rest tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow for class… thought it’ll feel strange having out class class separates into groups from El and Claude. I’m just so used to having everyone around.”

With a wave of a hand, Dimitri was quick to leave before Dedue could question him anymore, footsteps carrying him to his own dorm rooms with the sky already turning dark. 

* * *

Still.. He did look forward to tomorrow but the fact he would be separated from the other class groups was a bit lonely.  
  
He liked his group but Dimitri found a strange sense of peace when he saw their groups together during class. The sound of his classmate chattering amongst each other, the smiles on their faces as jokes were exchanged, the casual nudges from friends next to him, and the grin that always grew on Dimitri’s face when he was everyone.   
  
Even now he couldn’t help but feel happy at the idea to be here with everyone despite some differences between each other.

As if,

As if this kind of time together smiling with everyone was impossible…

But he couldn’t shake off the feeling was missing ever since he met with everyone, that someone was missing. The singular missing fragment to this unsettling feeling he felt his whole life was the key point he needed to truly feel happy.  
  
That was how he felt his entirely of his life through smiles and times of peace. Even when he first thought that he once had a crush on Edelgard, or when he was amongst those around him.

Yet today he felt he saw a glimpse of what he was missing. The final piece of the mystery of the unsettling feeling in his heart.

* * *

It was a ghost.

Just a ghost.

Just a ghost-

* * *

It was only then as he was walking towards the dorm room did Dimitri looked up to see the sky, before his blue eyes widen at the sight. Stars littering the sky almost twinkling down as if they would fall. Truly. 

It was rare to see such a sky full of stars like this and Dimitri had occasionally joined the night trips with Claude and Edelgard to stargaze. Even passing promises to each other that the three of them would still be friends even past graduation. In a way it reminded him of such youthful times where the rest of the class would simply bask in being around each other.

Yet… 

Tonight the stars are-

<strike> _ “Beautiful aren’t they ---- we should --- the---” _ </strike>

Broken words echoed in his voice once more as Dimitri clutched his head and his mind felt it was ripping apart little by little. The pain almost felt maddening as the young man almost fell to his knees but… in the midst of the madness did the young man saw footsteps pass him. 

Silver armor on his legs and black boots that were too familiar.

He forced his eyes to gaze upon the face of the person who was slowly passing him and Dimitri’s heart stopped.

_ Green hair. _

Before he understood what was going on did his legs move on their own, and racing after the figure that seemed to walk far faster than his own running. He was trying to chase after a ghost for god’s sake what was he doing!? Yet despite the reasoning in his head did Dimitri continue to run after and each step felt heavier with his chest heaving in pain.

Dimiti’s body couldn’t understand this pain but every cell in his body screamed at him to move.

* * *

Move.

Move and reach out.

Before it was too late.

* * *

By the time Dimtri could catch his breath and stop on his feet from the lack of stamina, he was left panting heavily in front of a large gate barred off and hands on his shaking knees. How far.. How far did he run off too this time? The young man took a deep breath to steady his breathing and was left staring up at the gate.  
  
Was there even a way inside?...

Actually the ghost from earlier how did he get inside---

It was then he heard the gate slowly raise up on their own without hesitation, and Dimitri froze in his spot with blue eyes darting around in caution.

Nobody was operating the gate as far as he could tell, the teachers had told them nobody normally went near the church unless the town folks who lived in the nearby marketplace did it for them as nobody normally took resident in the monastery unless given permission by the overseeing priest.

** _So how in the world did this open?_ **

He felt himself swallow back his nervousness and slowly Dimitri took steps inside, taking out his phone to use the flashlight app (with some struggles) to venture into the darkness. Honestly he was pretty sure there were MANY rules were being broken here, but Dimitri wanted to get to the bottom of the truth.

The truth of why he was so possessed by the sight of that person he saw.

Why did that person even say his name in his dream?

With every scrap of courage he had, did Dimitri venture in further in and passing ruins as well as untouched wooden benches caked in dust. There were no footsteps marks apparent from what he saw but what he wasn’t prepared for was the view in front of him that made his heart stop.

Unfiltered by any lighting did the moonlight shone through the stain glass windows of the church and the towering statues in front of him, leaving behind an array of colors in the room. Even in this place runned down by the time it was beautiful that Dimitri couldn’t help but take steps closer, wanting to bask in the light of the stain glass windows.

Perhaps this is what they would call ‘god’s’ light in textbooks when describing religious factions in history, and it wasn’t too bad to be here in this moment even just for a little while.

However the sound of metal clanking to the ground made Dimitri stiffen up.

Was… that something falling down?

Perhaps it was just a pipe. Don’t over think it.

It was nothing else but a rat perhaps just searching for food, nothing else right? 

Yet the sudden feeling of heavy hot breath behind his neck said otherwise, before he felt a hand grasped on to his shoulder and almost crushing it. 

The pain was too real to be fake that Dimitri found himself turn right away to meet with a crazed blue eye. 

Crazed with rage?

No? 

Despair?   


** _Desperation._ **

The appearance of the man terrified him down to his bones, black armor striking with a blue cloak over him as a glowing orange spear and black was grasped in his arms. What was that? A weapon?! Yet the man towered above him that Dimitri wasn’t too sure how to feel, only to see chapped rough lips open up.

_ “Finally. I have found you. I must return-" _

The stranger shook his head at those words and instead a hand reached out to grasp his neck without hesitation.  
  
_ “We will return. To that time, with the will of the goddess. I will meet him again.” _

And the hand squeezed harder

_ and harder _

_ and harder _

** _and harder_ **

Dimitri would feel his vision slowly growing dark and more faint each second that passed as panic rang through his head. What was going on? Was this person real!? Yet what terrified him more was half of his vision was slowly growing dark that Dimitri reached out with every of strength.

“What…. Coughs Is your goal---”

It was only then the crazed man leaned in close that he could hear the whisper.

“Return to his side. That person’s side. Before… before---!!”  
  
The stranger’s voice echoed in his head as Dimitri slowly began to lose consciousness, only to catch the last words echoing in his head.

<strike> _ Before it’s too late. _ </strike>

* * *

He could feel a heavy hand shaking him to his side, even trying to roughly shake him that Dimitri couldn’t help but stir awake. What..? Where was..? He felt the cold ground underneath him and slowly Dimitri blinked away the sleepiness that he tried to take in his surroundings. Where was..?  
  
“Are you alright child? I found you sleeping on the ground this morning, but you shouldn’t be sleeping here! You’re lucky I found you before the guards did.”   
  
Guards?   
  
Wait… Dimitri slowly blinked away his sleepiness and slowly he felt dread over take him. The church was different from what he remembered as he knew the church was run down, and broken. Yet..

_ Why did it look pristine? _

The statues were clean and well cared for and candles lit the church, as the sunlight filtered the stained glass windows blessed upon him the array of colors dancing along the floor. All of these details were a red flag that he.. Was in the same place but he couldn’t tell where he was at the same time.

The nun in front of him was aged but yet her eyes were wide staring at the young man in front of her before the old woman blinked slowly.

  
  
“Di...mitri?”   
  
How did she know his name?   
  
“Um… yes that’s my name. I’m um.. Sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep here. But um… would you happen.. To know the year?”

A strange question by itself but Dimitri couldn’t shake how everything around him seemed new. Far too new.

“Oh dear you don’t know? It’s quite alright, my memory seems to slip past me as well sometimes. The year is 1230, with it being the moon of Ethereal Moon and it’s a saturday! I hope that gives you enough information. Though… how strange. It is also the day of the Savior King’s memorial… and you are here.”  
  
She couldn’t help but giggle at the mention before smiling as she slowly got up.   
  
“Now then how about I get you some freshly baked goods. You just sit right there on the bench and make yourself comfortable. I’ll also call upon someone who can help you just a bit more my child.” Right.. Dimitri gave her a silent nod as he moved to sit down on the bench, and waited for the woman to step out a distance before covering his panicked face with his hands. 

_This was years ago. _

No this place existing and functioning years ago was during the holy years of the Kingdom, and that was so long ago. Which meant… he went back into time. And worse of all Dimitri had no idea how he even got here in the first place. 

He felt a chill run down his spine as Dimitri look down to grasp on to the bench and finding he wasn’t breaking it that the young man let out a relieved sigh. He wasn’t feeling any pain or sort earlier too other than the terrifying moment.

But…

He kept his mind together to not panic as Dimitri looked down at himself still dusty but everything he had was still on him. Even his phone, that was most likely rendered useless. First he had to judge the situation and at the same time, Dimitri felt panic ran through his mind.  
  
Nobody could EVER prepare someone at his age of what happened if you were thrown into a time slip, and he almost felt his dreading regret of not bothering to read any science fiction novels thrown at him. 

Despite his internal panicking and him wanting to scream in the middle of the cathedral did he stop hearing footsteps approaching him, and turned around to see the person in question.

  
Only for his heart to completely stop at the sight.   
  
Green hair that was perfectly framing the man’s face and green eyes that seemed to stare down at him, almost reading into his soul. Lip that looked down right kissable that Dimitri held back a gulp. Yet the expression on the man’s face was full of shock and in his hand was a tray with a mug of seemingly warm tea, and a basket full of cookies.   
  
The stare off was awkward as the other man pursed his lips together, before opening his mouth to give out a shaking voice,

  
  
“Dimitri?”

  
The man set down the tray and rushed up to him, cooled hands from the cold air touch his cheeks that Dimitri could feel his face on fire.

_ Beautiful. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. _

He couldn’t help but think this several times as the man stared down at his face with eyes darting around to analyze his face. It was only then Dimitri choked out, “I’m.. Dimitri. Yes. Um… H..have we met before? I’ve… seen you before once in my dreams.”

It was then Dimitri almost wanted to go choke Sylvian in his mind. Of course his terrible flirting WOULD rub off him NOW of all times.

And yet the man let go, with Dimitri yearning for more of that gentle touch, as he looked away quietly once and then looked right at him with now steeled eyes. 

“I… apologize. You look remarkably like someone I know. The head nun has told me she found you sleeping on the ground this morning and… I certainly can not leave a lost soul here. How about you have some tea and snacks first. You must be confused.”

Confused… right. 

Dimitri didn’t have a say as he felt the tray set on his lap, and the beautiful man sat right next to him silently eyes still staring at him. For now he did need some tea to relax as the young man took the mug of tea, blowing gently to cool it off a bit and slowly sipped at it. Refreshing… the faint smell of flowers and tea were wonderful together, as well as the comforting taste of honey mixed in. Followed up with soft but crisp cookies matched with chocolate, this was a divine combination and normally Dimitri wasn’t so keen on tea.   
  
Yet this tea made him feel right at home.

  
  
“This is delicious... “   
  
Yet… He looked over to see wide green eyes before they softened seeing Dimitri enjoy his tea.

“...I’m glad to hear that, Dimitri.”  
  
His heart skipped a beat once more when he soon saw the man next to him had perhaps the most beautiful smile Dimitri had ever seen before.

Suddenly time slipping back to the past didn’t seem that bad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P inspired so here ya all:
> 
> naw aint a complete ghost fic/modern fic/reincarnation fic
> 
> its all of that + time skip powers oh BOY!
> 
> edit: actually wow some of the comments are p quick to catch on stuff  
thats good im actually doing this writing thing well despite last time i wrote a fic this long was like 24342 years ago lmfao


	4. I remembered and looked at the sky

Somehow Dimitri was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was in fact, in the past, but here in the cold cathedral did Dimitri look over towards the other man deep in thought. Ever since Dimitri had finished his tea and cookies did he feel himself get nervous. Even the silence was getting too much, until Dimitri looked towards the way the man thought.   
  
Furrowed eyebrows and lips curled down, he was even charming in his thoughts but he jumped upon the man meeting his gaze.   
  
“Ah right… I should introduce myself. I’m.. Byleth. I’m the archbishop of Garreg Mach Monastery. Here is the Church of Seiros, where we celebrate the goddess Sothis. I came to the conclusion that you’re.. Not familiar with the surroundings here as you didn’t seem to recognize me off the bat.”   


_ The..   
Archbishop... _

As far as text went Dimitri did know there was a higher power in the church in the history books that fought alongside the king during that era to bring peace to the nation. But… He never knew he had a /name/. But wait… no this person must have been a relative of that archbishop. Even though.. He didn’t remember if that role passed on to generation to generation.

Still it was nice though this person was trying to be of help and explaining his situation. 

“I’m.. Dimitri. And you’re right I wasn’t too sure how I ended up here of all places. Erm…”   
  
How could he explain that he was from a different time all together!? If he tried to spout those things wouldn’t he be hung for treason or some drastic reason!? But he looked up to see Bylyth had been clad in black though regardless.   
  
Actually… did Archbishops normally wear all black?   
  
“Um the nun earlier told me today is the day of the Savior King’s memorial. Is there something special happening today?”   
  
A memorial would mean an honoring of sorts and plus given with the limited information about the history of the monastery meant he would be walking into this whole situation blind as a bat. Which didn’t bode well for his time slip situation. The more information he got about this place, the better chance he would have to find a way back somehow.

Yet seeing the heart torn expression on the man’s face made his heart squeezed uncomfortably.

“It’s.. the birthday of the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”   
  
Birthday? Then why would the church worry about such things? Unless the king and church were close in a manner? Yet… that gave Dimitri and comfortable feeling as the man continued carefully,    
  
“The twelfth moon of the year, and the twentieth day of the month, it is.. His birthday. The Savior King is often celebrated here in the monastery for the fact he has fought alongside the archbishop and saved the nation of Fodlan as heroes.”

Twelfth… moon? Wait if he had to translate it in the months he knew in his time and day---

  
  
“That’s my birthday as well,” He spoke out without knowing, “I… suppose that’s why it’s strange for a stranger like me to show up here in the church on that day.” And perhaps Dimitri was a common name if the nun earlier was so surprised. Yet.. it didn’t seem that way from the audible gasp from Byleth.

_ Was it strange? _

Yet… those words caused a strange tension as Byleth approached him and put a hand on his head gently, petting it without any words.    
  
Oh.   
  
His face heated up at the gentle notion yet he could hear the tremor in his voice cracking with emotions spilling out by the second.

“No. It’s not strange at all. It’s not strange at all.”   
  
Each word was echoed as if the man was trying to convince himself before Byleth took his hand and helped Dimitri off from the bench, hands clasped together. It felt.. Right. Just to hold this person’s hand as Dimitri gulped a bit and nerves catching up to him.   
  
“For now how about we walk around the monastery? And I can explain more along the way to the quarters where you can stay for your time here, until you can choose your next step.”    
  
Byleth already began to start walking with Dimitri quick to follow right after him, though he did feel glad for wearing the wind breaker jacket for the night when he decided to go to dinner, as a chill ran through his back.

True to the fact it was December at this time, Dimitri could see small white puffs of his breath escape his lips and people already seemingly bundled up. Yet he didn’t seem to see any snow in the vicinity of his sight. 

Still this place was lovely, even in it’s most active time with people bustling and--- 

That was when he heard a loud neigh and suddenly landing in front of him was a white horse. With two wings on it’s back. Oh… wow. The majestic view of the horse with wings was enough for Dimitri to stare hard at it that he could feel that his eyeballs could pop out, but that made his heart squeeze was seeing the white horse nuzzle against Byleth’s cheek.

As if he didn’t need any reason to feel more of his heart pounding against his chest and he could almost hear a faint laughter of Sylvian some way far in the distance over his disastrous feelings right now.

“Hello there.. I see you’ve come to greet me in place of your friend? Go and return to her hm? I will be in my quarters in a bit, now go.”   
  
He tapped his head against the horse’s before Bylyth let go as it flapped its large wings, taking off into the winter sky and Dimitri was left in a sparkling awe. It was almost like a dream but the cold air reminded him other wise as he turned to Byleth.   
  
“It had wings!”   
  
“Uh… yes it did. Is.. that normal for you,” Bylyth tilted his head at the sight of Dimitri nearly pointing to the direction of the horse flying still, “That’s…! So amazing! Wait I didn’t even get to talk to it yet though-- Ahh I almost wish I took a picture for Ingrid---!”

Yet at the mention of the name did Byleth stare quietly, and slowly began to chuckle at the sight of the young man getting worked out. The soft laughter was enough for Dimitri to cease his frantic moment and let out a small cough. Right he really shouldn’t get TOO overboard.. “L..Let’s continue. I’d like to see around with you.. Byleth.”

“Of course Dimitri.”   
  
Gods. Every time the man said his name, it made his heart tickle just a bit more and each step with the other alongside him made his heart warm with affection he never knew before.

* * *

They had walked around the monastery together to see different places, as well as Byleth had put a cloak over his clothes, telling him to not show the clothes he wore and keep the cloak on for the time being. He could understand why though, clearly Dimitri was not dress for the cold occasion and walking around in his clothes was strange. Especially when he could see people wear clothes that reminded him of the medieval movies he’d watch with Glenn and Felix.

Still to see the monastery so alive made him comfortable, and even delighted to see how time changed places. 

Even looking over the hallways where young men and women his age clad in gold and black, he almost felt familiar. 

“Here we teach nobles and commoners alike, with each of them in different houses depending on their affliction or place of birth. There are the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer, all of them with their own quirks and specialties. For the time being though you don’t have to worry so much about them. Consider yourself a guest here.”   
  
“T..thank you.”   
  
So generous. This person really was looking after him though, with the fact people did stare at him for some reason but he didn’t feel in danger at all. In fact he felt far more comfortable than anywhere else in his life. As if this was ‘home’.

As the two walked up to the main building and up the stairs, did Dimitri see Byleth take out a golden key to open a locked door.    
  
It was then Byleth set down the golden key in his hands, a smile on his face.   
  
“This is my quarters, I will give you this key and you may stay here for your duration here. Though I do ask you don’t wander off too much without a person to guide you. I am also available most hours.”

Wait.   
  
This was his PERSONAL quarters?!

  
  
“No I can’t trouble you this much. I’m a stranger, there’s no reason for you too---”   
  
It was only then that he felt a head ruffle his hair, a motion he would normally be annoyed by but the way those fingers seemed to know exactly where to avoid made him almost relax into the touch. It was gentle, knowing, and familiar to Dimitri that it made his heart squeeze just that much more with the same warmth he felt for the other man.   
  
“Allow me to. It… is a selfish request in itself. Perhaps cruel,” the words trailed off but those eyes that gazed upon him almost made Dimitri scream inside that he would forgive the other being selfish. No matter how cruel.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say that and instead shook his head.   
  
“No I’m grateful. I’ll take your offer thank you. I… need some time to understand my situation and decide what to do next. But… I’d love to learn more about this monastery and… you. I’m sorry but ever since we met, I… I can’t help but feel staying here with you is the right choice. But I’m not too sure what to do next.”

And he could just conveniently cover up that he DID know where he was but it was true that was what he felt he had to do. Maybe he would tell this person about his situation when it was a better time, but it wasn’t exactly easy to admit he came from the future.

Despite how Dimitri felt about his words being seen as an easy way out of this conversation, that was when he saw Byleth smile once more and the man shook his head.   
  
“Stay as long as you must. If you need anything, I will be happy to provide. For starters I will send a letter to someone who may be of help. For now I will return to my office and review some papers. I will return in a few hours, so feel free to relax in my quarters. There should be a spare bedroom in side to the left.”

Byleth pulled his hand away from ruffling his head before walking down the stairs towards the second floor, and leaving Dimitri on the third floor with the golden key in hand.

Right.   
  
First he had to settle down in that bedroom. Dimitri made his way to the bedroom and opened the door, greeted with a rather lavish but homey bedroom. There was even a desk and a small door that seemed to have a bathtub in the corner. Huh. So this was a medieval bedroom would look like. As Dimitri made his way to sit on the bed did he almost feel his whole body sink into the mattress.   
__   
So soft…!   
  
Letting his whole body sink into the bed did Dimitri feel far too comfortable, and the blankets were warm as well. Soft cotton blankets and a bed that seemed far too fluffy, it was almost at the level of a five star hotel. Of course he couldn’t lay in bed forever as Dimitri sat up and looked around at his surroundings.   
  
Right there wouldn’t be any internet but at least he could check if his phone could be of ANY use. It was then Dimitri took out his phone to attempt to check the battery life on his phone.

  
  
_ What in the world? _

What replaced the normal battery sign he was used to, was a symbol of sorts. What was that symbol? He attempted to tapped into different settings as he remembered Ingrid teaching him once, only for there to be static and forcefully returning to the main menu.  
  
Great.  
  
Now his phone was probably **possessed**. 

“‘Young Man goes missing in the middle of a Summer Camp’ now that’s certainly a headline for a newspaper as Claude would put it,” he couldn’t help that weak laugh as Dimitri flopped back against his bed.

Right..   
  
Despite his initial spellbound perspective of the older man, the main issue was that he needed to get back to his time and understand why exactly he was sent there. It only started due to that person who stared down at him in the chapel that night. What was more was the nun and Byleth’s reaction to seeing him, as well as Byleth’s reaction to to the fact that his birthday was the same day as the Savior King memorial.   
  
Savior King.   
  
That was all he had to go on and it was worse since it seemed his appearance seemed to catch the attention of those around him. The more he knew the better chance he had to go home. Right before he could start he needed to put together a record, and certainly he was not going to trust his phone to be handy in this situation. As he got up Dimitri went right over to the desk sitting to the side and began to rummage for any sort of paper and pen, anything that would be of help to archive his information.   
  
Finding an unused notebook and a quill did Dimitri stare down as he held a found bottle of ink. Oh gods. He was gonna have to write with /this/?    
  
Already Dimitri would feel the headaches with writing in an unknown manner but at least.. He could draw pictures to avoid any chance of mistakes in his recording.

After some time writing down different things of exactly what happened to him so far did Dimitri looked down at his work: 

* * *

_ Headache > Sudden Strength > Headache/Dream > Loss of taste > Chapel > Boogey Man > Somehow in the past??? Horses have wings here wow _

* * *

He could have put that in more flowery words but time was of the essence as Dimitri sighed and set down the quill. So far it was nice to have a place to rest and collect his thoughts but he had NO clue what he would need to do next. Other than the fact Byleth seemed to be the key to everything.. Perhaps he would need to stay by his side no matter what.  
  
Not that he had any issues staying by his side.

His heart skipped a beat before Dimitri covered his face with a groan. “So my crush is a ghost..?” How /pleasant/. Yet with how ethereal the man looked with that smile and the touch, the young man couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh. For now he could debate on his choices in falling in love at a later time, as Dimitri slowly made his way out of the quarters and wrapped the cloak around himself.

  
  
Cold..   
  
But he shuffled down stairs after locking the door, letting his footsteps lead him to the door where Byleth had pointed out where his office would be. As luck would have it, the guards simply let the young man go inside, but unknown to Dimitri’s knowledge the true reason why they allowed him was the striking blue pin he wore on the cloak.

It was the archbishop’s favorite pin he wore, which would mean the young boy running past the, was the archbishop’s guest and far more important than they would understand.

As Dimitri walked past them and unaware of such facts, did he step in to see Byleth talking to an older woman who looked waged but she seemed.. Powerful. Someone Dimitri couldn’t help but relax upon seeing her. Yet.. he could see the two were deep into conversation until the older women looked up to meet his gaze and two eyes were locked on to each other.   
  
Her eyes widen the grip on her papers dropped and the woman rushed towards her and shakingly held a hand up,   
  
“Ah… I.. never thought I would see you again..”   
  
Who?   
  
Dimitri wasn’t too sure how to feel as those eyes stared down at him, and couldn’t help but grip on the ends of his cloak in nervousness. They were staring at him yet it felt they stared at someone behind him. No… someone that wasn’t even there..?   
  
It was then Byleth was quick to cut in,   
  
“He’s not him. He’s a guest of mine. I apologize for the confusion captain I’ll explain some other time.”   


His voice cut into the woman’s reason as slowly she retracted her hand and instead bowed to him once, “I..apologize you reminded me of someone I knew so well. It was rude of me to behave like that to his grace’s guest.” Yet there’s something in her eyes that made Dimitri’s initial fears quiet down to simply concern.   
  
Who was it she saw in him to have her react like that?   
  
“It’s all right. I’m Dimitri. Byle- Erm His… grace allowed me to stay here for the time being.”   
  
He sees the tremor in her shoulders but the soft smile that comes after is familiar to him, rather he felt he had seen that soft smile somewhere. Somewhere so close to his heart. 

“I am Ingrid Brandl Galatea, captain of the Daphnel Pegasus Knights. It is a pleasure to meet you… Dimitri.”

Upon hearing her name, Dimitri felt his heart stopped and everything froze into place. In...grid? T..That couldn’t be right. Certainly she looked like Ingrid with her hair tucked away into a braid like that and the same smile that he saw when they spent time together. But he could see a heavy expression on her face weighted with a darker side that he couldn’t imagine with Ingrid.

What in the world was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup have dimitri having not only gay disasters but also world existential crisis and its only been like what
> 
> 6 hours since he arrived at the monastery ?????
> 
> #worsedayevercantbelieveIgottimeslippedtoday


	5. That's a bit lonely.

The initial shock that perhaps the person in his ring of best friends was in front of him AND older wasn’t settling down any time soon, but there’s a certain fear that was in his eyes even when she left with a silent goodbye to him. There’s a lot going on and he isn’t too sure how to feel about everything, at least until he can feel a hand cover his eyes and the darkness is all he can see.

  
A gentle warmth could be felt from his back and he can tell that it’s Byleth’s hand at this point. Yet with such a gentle hand, did Dimitri reach up and took hold of the man’s hand to make eye contact with the archbishop.

Byleth was looking over him in concern as he pursed his lips and instead petting his head once more. “I apologize. I should have made sure you were okay. You seemed rather… shaken up upon seeing her.”

  
Ah… right.   
  
Dimitri cleared his throat and instead eased into relaxing upon feeling the man pet his head as he continued.   
  
“It… was because I… have a friend who looks remarkably like her. Down to even her name. She even had the same smile. Though my friend is younger and… for some reason something about that person was… the way she looked at me… was as if she saw someone else.”   
  
Which was why he felt uncomfortable but yet… he didn’t know why this person relaxed him so much to the point Dimitri felt ready to tell him everything about himself. Yet a part of him also stopped him from saying anything else more.   
  
“I see. It… is true though you look remarkably like someone we both knew. Someone we knew too well.”   
  


Byleth walked towards his office as he soon motioned the other to follow inside as the older man began to brew a pot of tea and Dimitri was left looking around in the office. Huh. There were flowers here. As Dimitri approached the vase of flowers did he note that the flowers were Ashe’s favorites: Violets.

Ashe..   
  
Was he doing well with Dedue right now?

Again his thoughts lingered to the people he knew and he honestly missed them all. Were they doing okay? He sighed in response to his heavy thoughts until he heard silent clinks of ceramic in the air, with his eyes looking over to Byleth who set up a small tea party of sorts for them both.   
  
“Come and sit. I’m free for the rest of the day so I’m happy to answer any questions you have.”   
  
Whoa.   
  
Dimitri made his way over while lured by the smell of sweets and tea, and he could smell all the different things on the table. Chocolate, Vanilla, even fruits..! Dimitri was quick to take a seat and he couldn’t help but meekly take one cake by hand, beaming at the sight of the delightful cake. Even as he took a bite, he couldn’t help but savor the taste of freshly baked cake mixed with the sweet jam. So delicious..!   
  
Though what he wasn’t prepared was the small snort from Byleth as the archbishop laughed gently, “Are you fond of sweets?”   
  
Oh.   
  
Was he acting a bit childish? Still Dimitri cleared his throat and unaware of the crumb on to the side of his lips.   
  
“I.. am. I’m sorry if I seem strange. Actually just a while ago erm.. I suppose last night, I had lost my sense of taste for a moment. So I’m quite delighted to be able to taste food like this. Oh I’m sorry just being around you just.. Seems to relax me to the point I’m blabbering like this..”   
  
He can’t tell what emotions is running through the man’s expression but the gentle smile is enough for Dimitri not feel any distress for the strange thing Dimitri had said. In fact Byleth reached out to pet his head once more. “It’s quite alright I’m rather happy my pastries I made earlier are enjoyable. Enjoy yourself Dimitri.”   
  
And so he did as he took another bite and sipped on the tea as well.

  
__ Ah this was so blissful…   
  
Wait.

  
He had important matters and foremost! Which was why Dimitri set down the cake on the plate with an embarrassed cough. Right.

“Actually… I wanted to ask about the Savior King if that’s okay Byleth. Rather… I think he’s also another clue. I.. have certain circumstances that require me to do so, but I don’t think I can properly explain without any confusion.”   
  
After all, Dimitri wasn’t too sure what would happen if he just flat out said he was from the future and he needed to go back to his time. Yet… the knowing gaze from Byleth made Dimitri suddenly quiet down and for some reason he felt he was okay here. That there was truly nothing to be worried about as the archbishop shook his head knowingly.   
  
“I’ll be happy to,” he set down his cup of tea and crossed his legs, face in thought as he pondered where to begin. “Well,” Byleth began, “the Savior King you hear of is the one who united Fodlan as one, of course we still have alliances and the savior king still allows borders to exist between different nations from the former empire years ago and the alliance.” Right Dimitri remembered reading about that in class.    
  
There were three nations in power in a struggle to rule over the nation and to unite it as a whole, which was successful and resulted in a peaceful era in the history books. Yet… Dimitri remembered the details down but he couldn’t remember about the church of Seiros from the top of his head. There was a church indeed but with his time, religion wasn’t a huge aspect in people’s day to day lives unless you truly believed in it.

So to hear that there was a church of Seiros was strange.   
  
He couldn’t even voice the discomfort as Byleth continued,   
  
“Once the nation was united, he lead the kingdom to great change up until his death… a year ago. His successor is his son with the queen escort and he’s doing an amazing job ruling the kingdom.”

  
__ Son.   
  
Queen.   


Those words rang in his mind clearly but for some reason he felt discomfort at those words. Why did that disturb him greatly? He attempted to push down that vile feeling, but even Dimitri felt like throwing up despite it all as he could feel bile form in his mouth. Why did that sentence bother him so much?

But there was no time for such thoughts. He needed answers.   
  
“Where.. Does the church stand in this? I.. heard from others that the archbishop stood alongside him,” It was a history book but he wasn’t lying it was from ‘others’, “So I would imagine your or family would know about the Savior King personally.”

Dimitri doesn’t notice the way Byleth froze up in his spot and instead the older man began to speak carefully, “Are.. you aware of crests of any chance?” What? Crests? The young man blinked rapidly before tilting his head, “You mean.. Like marks? What about them?” Yet the answer doesn’t bode well for Dimitri as Byleth grew quiet but before speaking distantly,   
  
“No. No it’s nothing. I did know him personally through a visit he made during my time here”

It was at those words, Dimtiri felt his heart ache in pain as if a knife pierced his chest that the young man couldn’t help but reach out to clutch at his chest. As if he could stop the pain like this.

“I.. see. Well. I suppose my next question… is there something wrong with my appearance? And my name. Why.. why is it you and the woman from earlier look at me with such pain in your eyes?”

Did he want to hear?   
  
He didn’t.   
  
But he needed to for the sake of this pulsing pain in his chest.

  
Byleth stared for some time before the archbishop pursed his lips, and took a deep breath. The eerie silence lingered in the air of the room before Byleth continued carefully, “Your name, date of birth, and… your appearance is.. Almost a mirror image of the Savior King at his youth. And you have shown up on the day of his birthday, that’s why those who knew him personally or know indirectly were shaken up.”

* * *

Dimitri doesn’t remember much after that. Just a silent confirmation of the conversation and by the time he realized it, he found himself in the bedroom Byleth offered to him. 

There were far too many things to break down right now that Dimitri couldn’t fit every detail on the journal page, and he simply left it blank.

So they were seeing the Savior king in him of all people. No wonder people were so shaken up by it. On top of the fact the person in question was dead and he happened to show up on the birthday of the man.

Still..

What hurt more was he was seen at someone different.

Yet…

He didn't have that same feeling from Byleth. As if he knew from the moment he saw him that Byleth had decides to treat him as… himself. Just as Dimitri who was a lost person than some king.

A king who seemed to have heavy importance on his own damned life.

There was too many factors he didn't know that the young man could only sigh.

".... Then why am I here?"

He couldn't help but ask that question as Dimitri closed his eyes and let his body sink into the matress.

Why was he here and what was his purpose?

The boogey man had told him that night he had to return to his side. And all clues directed to Byleth with the way the man carried himself and how he showed up in his own time as a ghost.

So he would need to stay here.

But..

For what?

What would be too late that a ghost would posess him? He could only sigh as Dimitri pulled the blankets over his head and shut his eyes. For now it was time to rest.

The more he could rest, the better could handle the situation and deal with it accordingly. He had hoped his friends and family wouldn't be too worried though.

Closing his eyes he let himself drift off to sleep for the time being, as Dimitri soon began to dream once more.

And for once.

He did not dream of that war torn scenery.

* * *

In the archbishop's bedroom Byleth looked over towards a small portrait of his time back when he was a teacher and he was surrounded by the students he held dearly. A sight he never would forget at all. Next to that was a simple portrait of the Savior King in his time as Byleth gently reached out to place a hand on the cold frame.

"... He looks like you. So remarkably so. Yet not you as well. He smiles so differently that it's heartbreaking to me, Dima."

He pursed his lips as Byleth muttered to himself.

"I wonder if the flow of time has led him here for a reason. Sothis, old friend, I wish you had answers for me right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true final boss was the formatting for this chapter


	6. What do I want to do? Please tell me.

The mornings were always rough for Dimitri given his nightmares lingered on his mind, that he would end up waking up earlier than most. But this wasn't those times with the fact he dreamt of absolutely.. nothing.

A rare moment of peace for him but he welcomed it regardless.

After all the bed itself was so comfortable with the way his body sank into the mattress and how soft the blankets wrapped around his form. Ah.. he never wanted to leave.

Until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and it attempted to stir him awake. He denied such a thing as Dimitri let out a grumble, body curling up against himself.

"Mm… Mom give me five more minutes… I'm tired."

A soft chuckle could be heard as that hand moved to run through his hair, a motion that made Dimitri's chest warm. Ahh.. this was so nice.

It was soon heard the bed creak and the bed shift just a tad, and a faint smell of tea lingered in the air. A flowery and earthy smell, yet so familiar… Ah… This was truly a wonderful dream-

"Dimitri. It's quite late into the morning. I've come to wake you up."

A voice that made his heart shake and Dimitri knew exactly who was there. 

Quickly pushing himself up and blankets bunded around him was he greeted by a hand on his head, and the view in front of him was one that made the world stop.

Byleth was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile, the morning sunlight gracing the man's form and the chuckle from the other's voice almost made him weak.

Beautiful.

"... Good.. morning."

That was all he could manage before seeing a tray on the table near him, a meal for two and Byleth chuckled.

"I've brought some food for us. I hope it.. wouldn't be too much for us to dine together this morning," Byleth's voice was laced with hope that Dimitri couldn't place his finger on, but… It made him wonder why he looked so sad.

Was it because how he simply shut himself in his room after Dimitri learned he was almost the Savior King's mirror image?

"It.. wouldn't be. I.. I want to apologize-"

Only to feel a finger on his lips, as if to silence the words he would say next and Dimitri's hearts did small flips. His finger was soft. Yet he could see small scars lining around them of cuts.

"I'll accept your apology after we eat. I also understand it's quite a bit of information to digest." Byleth slowly moved his hand away from Dimitri's lips. 

"I don't want you to feel as if you ARE the Savior King himself. The Dimitri I see right in front of me… is simply someone seeking answers. It was my fault that yesterday you were put in that uncomfortable situation. So let's eat together hm? And we can discuss what you can do from now on. I am on your side Dimitri."

Dimitri's heart gave heavy thuds against his chest, almost racing as he looked away from the older man in hopes his heart would rest.

"Thank you. I'd… like that." 

Yet it simply beat faster at the realization this person did see Dimitri as for himself. 

Ah..

He let himself fall that much more for the older man. Let him drown in this warmth just a little more. Even if it may not result in flourishing love. He didn't want to ignore it.

So Dimitri couldn't help but pray deep down. That he would be able to find the truth and perhaps be of help to this person.

If it had to do with this person's fate.. 

If it had to do with how he felt missing something important in his whole life…

Then he would do everything in his power to realize that goal. 

So let him be in love just for a little more.

* * *

Breakfast lifted his spirits more than Dimitri had realized with Byleth tell him of the daily happenings in the monastery and he really couldn't help but listen eagerly to each little tale he had.

For example he would hear how the pegasuses, the horses with wings he had seen the first day he arrived, would greet Byleth every morning and take turns with the wyverns to do so. 

Or perhaps how Byleth seemed to take joy in running around the monastery to return lost items to students that he would imagine the panicking, with the archbishop personally returning items.

All of those little stories made Dimitri grin through out the meal and by the time he realized it he and Byleth walked out of the room towards the archbishop's office.

It felt .. natural being at the man's side that when he did realize they would have to part for the time being he felt.. lonely. Standing in front of the doors of the office made the young man sullen even as Byleth was next to him.

Already…?

"... I can come by when I am done with my work. For now… take the time to explore to your heart's wishes. The owl will also be there with you so I can find you easily."

Owl?

Craning his neck upward, he could hear soft hooting and slowly he saw a white owl perched on a stand. 

"Now have a good day Dimitri, be sure to stay safe," with that same soft smile did he enter the office, the doors closing on Dimitri and leaving him alone.

So.. now he had to look around for clues huh?

Dimitri stretched in his spot before turning around and ready to make some headway into his research. He would find answers no matter what! First he'd head towards the library and dig into every archive for any clues about the Savior King.

It wouldn't be too hard for him.

* * *

It was too hard for him as the young man had been looking through each book but found a major issue.

He couldn't READ the ancient text in front of him. Speaking was JUST fine apparently despite time slipping back to the past. But how could he not read at all?!

He held his head in annoyance while looking at the text.

"Damn… I knew it was too good to be true that I wouldn't have any issues."

That was when he heard footsteps behind him and a gentle voice whispered to him. 

"Hello. Are you finding any issues with the archives?"

Turning his head around did Dimitri offer a smile and was about to tell the person he was fine. At least he saw the woman. Wait… This person was…

Annette…?

After Ingrid he prepared himself but at the same time he wasn't expecting to see an older Annette with her hair streaked with grey. 

"Oh! You must be… Ahh you're the boy that Mercie mentioned yesterday. My she wasn't pulling my leg when she told me she saw someone who looked like his highness."

His breath hitched. 

Of course Mercedes wouldn't ever be too far away from Annette.

"Mercie? Have.. I met your friend," yet… the knowing smile was apparent as Annette giggle softly. "Why yes. Do you recall a nun that woke you up? That was Mercedes, someone dear to me."

That news made Dimitri freeze.

Mercedes…!? But now he thought about it there were similarities that Dimitri kicked himself mentally. 

"Oh.. I never got to thank her for her treats. They tasted divine. I don't think I ever had such wonderful cookies then. By- His grace told me the nun that found me made those cookies so…"

Annette smiled at those words before nodding, "I see… her treats are such a delight to me as well. Now… Could I be of help? I heard you were having some issues."

Oh right…

"Actually… I was looking for books about.. the Savior King. I… get compared to that person quite a bit so I'd like to know a bit more. Ah and… I… would like to know a bit more about a strange image too. Though… I have no knowledge about reading or writing in this language."

Maybe he could look up the strange symbol on his phone while he was at it. But… Right now information was key.

"Hmm then how about we study together during your time here? Oh and I'd be happy to answer any questions you have," The woman smiled gently, "Actully… I also used to study with his Majesty during his time here in the academy. I also fought alongside with him. More so than textbooks could offer."

Oh..!

Dimitri perked up at the offer with rapid nodding, "I would love to hear about any details. Anything would help."

At those words Annette waved the young man to follow her, both of them walking around the monastery as students wandered around and other people as well.

"Let's see… well for starters. Before he was king, as a student he was a kind hearted person who looked after those around him. At least until the war started. Many… things happened that wrapped him into what some might call a beast. At least until he finally came together to help the kingdom."

A beast…

He was reminded of the crazed eye back in the night when Dimitri was sent here. So that state the person was in, was something that followed him even in death..

How terrifying. 

"Um.. This may sound weird but.. was there a time he had one eye," Dimitri asked. After all, for some reason that figure that night felt so familiar yet so different.

At those words Annette blinked before she gave him a nod in response, her expressions furrowed into a bit of a frown.

"Hmm.. He lost an eye during the war. I never knew the details though. He always wore an eyepatch."

Eyepatch.

One eyed.

That was when Dimitri's mind began to click the pieces together as he felt a chill down his spine.

"Oh," Annette began, "I did hear as well if it's of importance, due to his bloodline and.. other incidents. His highness had a terrible sense of taste and had inhumane strength as well. It was rather present during our time in the academy."

Terrible sense of taste.

Inhumane strength.

Two incidents during his school trip came to mind as Dimitri felt faint, before taking a deep breath and he pursed his lips as he continued.

"I… how.. did he pass away?"

"Hmm.. throughout his life he complained about headaches and… even during the war he talked about the ghosts he needed to appease."

Headaches.

Ghosts.

Dimitri wasn't sure how to feel even as he quickly began to truly link everything together. All of those symptoms, Dimitri experienced it the moment he stepped into the monastery and found himself here in the past.

There was only one conclusion he could make.

The one who approached him that night and the person who sent him here, even using his body to replicate the same symptoms during his life past..

Was no other than the Savior King himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point of time of writing this fic i am quickly coming to the conclusion that this fic js prob gonna turn out easily 10+ 2k words each chapter 
> 
> and im slightly terrified at my spontaneous writing  
and the fact this is still not betas is prob a horrible idea
> 
> but
> 
> ya know
> 
> i committed  
and Im gonna finish this fic for real since I actually HAVE the ending in mind but writing all this middle stuff is gonna be a dooozy since I have a lot I wanna pack in.
> 
> i will get my closure with the blue lion route
> 
> despite at this time the writer is on her third game play.
> 
> because i miss my blue lions im trying to finish golden deer.
> 
> edit: also i just read some really amazing fanfics here on this site and here i am throwing out words without thinking and baby nervous bow since i haven't written a fics in forever


	7. I couldn't say it.

He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation right now. Dimitri held back a heavy sigh as the young man sat in the courtyard and a book on his lap. Annette had been kind enough to give him a workbook for studying the language during this time period and a book about the Savior King in detail to translate later.

But at the moment he wasn't sure if he needed to research the Savior King anymore.

After all the answers he was looking for didn't seem to fit in with the Savior King and the young man sighed.

Why would a dead person send him here during this time where the man was dead for the past two years? There didn't seem to be any reason for him possessing his body to have the same traits, and it wasn't like he was here to prevent that man's death.

Why now?

What was so special that he needed to he here?

Political? The prince? He did have a kid and a wife. But if that was the case then why not send him to the kingdom?

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair.

It would have been so much easier if he could talk to that ghost. Or someone who knew of the Savior King personally.

Byleth didn't seem he would talk to easily and Annette seemed to only know a surface of the king other than details passed along from others.

What would it take to get to the truth?

It was after some moments of silence, did the young man finally began to move and and let his feet guide him through out the monastery. There was no point in stressing over the answer now…

He held the books under his arm and Dimitri made the long trek towards the chapel.

He didn't get to see it in it's full glory after all, at the least Dimitri wanted to savor his time here and learn a few new things about this monastery. For people to forget this beautiful place in the flow of time, it was almost heartbreaking to compare to his own time.

As Dimitri made his way inside the chapel did he see the way people prayed in the church and soft smiles on their faces.

This was truly a time of peace…

That was when Dimitri noticed from the corner of his eye, that some knights went out to the door to the side and found himself already heading there. Curiosity was getting to him after all and not to mention… during his time, this entrance was destroyed and truth he wanted to see what was here before.

But he didn't expect to see a tower that reached up to the heavens.

It was a simple designed tower but the height was not something one could laugh off. He for sure did note this tower wasn't here, a fact that made his chest ache once more and Dimitri's heart heavy with emotion.

Why did this tower make him ache- No more importantly was this emotion he felt the Savior King's?

He didn't know but Dimitri wanted to go find out, yet he could see several of knights there guarding the entrance. With several of sharp steel weapons that made Dimitri shy away from the idea of sneaking past them.

Oh boy…

"I should just head back to my room… This book and language aren't going to learn themselves.."

And so he left quietly, as a figure clad in yellow and green stepped out of the tower with a stare towards Dimitri's retreating back.

"... Hmm so that's the boy teach was talking about earlier. A young man that looked like the Savior King. Now this just got interesting but…"

The older man put a hand on his chin and in thought, "Why show his face now during the month teach is about to launch his plans..?"

* * *

Unaware of the fact someone had taken notice of him, Dimitri was currently face first into his feather stuffed pillow and groaning loudly. How was writing in the ancient script and text so hard for him?! How could the e and a usage be completely reversed, but then ignore its own rule to return to normal?!

It was almost hard as studying for his finals as Dimitri could barely hold a tongue to speak during the vocal session.

It would take him longer than expected to study the language completely, but… he did have the time in the world right now. Dimitri took out his phone and looked to the strange symbol on his phone.

What was this symbol?

Silently drawing the symbol on his notebook did Dimitri let out a heavy sigh.

"..."

There was no need to rush about this now. He had to master the language so he could research the library's contents and find his answers then. 

That and… He could stay with that beautiful person and be of some help for him. To spend a quiet time with Byleth would be ideal before he would go back to his time and perhaps be of help.

Dimitri rolled up his shirt sleeves with a newfound determination. 

If it was for Byleth he felt he could do anything, even if Dimitri felt his emotions were slowly starting to not be his own but at the same time… he could understand why people worshipped the gentle man.

Just one flash of that of that bewitching smile was enough for Dimitri to want to fight a war for him.

* * *

Dimitri had buried himself in studying the language the next two months with translating several of text for his self studies, but outside of that he spent his time with Byleth or any of the adults he met like Annette.

All of them had their own stories to tell but there was something that did disturb him throughout the two months he spent his time here. They never seemed to ever ask him anything personal. Rather they seemed to be trying to give as much information and telling him moments in the Savior King's life. 

Yet brush away against certain events when asked… So many secrets told to him and yet Dimitri didn't receive a single clear answer.

It was already approaching the end of the second month while Dimitri was again burying himself in his studies. And it was at this time he had found a book about the workings of Seiros, the religion here during this time.

A word had echoed in his mind ever since Byleth brought it up, 'crests' so Dimitir had been sitting here studying the term but he wasn't expecting there was a whole study of it…

And a LOT of political books that covered the ill social impacts if crests.

"Crests huh?"

There wasn't any detail of the crests in questions but still. It was.. concerning to say the least that people put so much social influence on these crests.

"I'm glad these stopped during my time…"

It was then his thought process was cut off by a familiar knock on the door. Byleth. He silently put the book of Crests under his pillow and cleared his throat, he couldn't have anyone know what he was exactly researching just yet…

"Come on in, the door's open."

With a click, the door opened with Byleth wearing a simple clothing, as Dimitri found out that that was the man's preference (in which he found absolutely endearing), and holding on a letter in hand.

What did concern him through was the look of grief on the man's face.

"... What's wrong Byleth?"

Silently the older man went towards him and before Dimitri could realize what was going on, the man felt move to sit behind him and hid his face into Dimitri's shoulder.

_ !?!?!?!? _

Dimitri's face flushed red at the contact and the way the man snuggled into his shoulder, yet… his embarrassment had went away feeling the tremor in the man's body.

"... Byleth..?"

He went quiet hearing a small sob behind him and Dimitri felt his hands grip on his pants. What made him so upset?...

"... Dimitri. Please.. hear me out carefully. Two… people I was once close with… and they were once close with the Savior King.. has passed."

That was enough for Dimitri to freeze.

_ Two people had died that the king once knew. _

Old age most likely but what made him freeze was Dimitri realizing the chances that the two people that died were people that had a striking similarity to someone he knew in his time.

Was that why Byleth was nervous to tell him?

He took a deep breath as Dimitri turned his body around and held the other close that he could feel the warmth of the older man. Byleth's body had tensed up but soon relaxed as he pressed his face against Dimitri's shoulder.

"... You can tell me who. I'm prepared."

Byleth had went quiet at his words before he nodded once.

"Sylvain… And Felix. I received a letter that they have both passed away and requested my presence to the funeral in the kingdom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean  
tbf before pitchforks fly at me  
the tags for the fic WERE there.


	8. Realized my feelings for you some time ago

Sylvian was always next to Felix as Dimitri could remember even as kids. The three of them would often get into trouble while Ingrid would be the one to chase them down, or even with the addition of Glenn being the terrible influence on them all. Of course there were rougher times where Miklan would simply pick on the younger kids of the group, but in truth Dimitri had wondered if he was simply jealous that his usual playmate in the form of Glenn was always with his younger brother. 

Even now Dimitri looked back on his childhood with fond memories but there was always one thing that stood out to him. It was the way Sylvian and Felix would exchange secrets unknown to each other, even more so that Ingrid and Dimitri weren’t too surprised that as of late the two of them were closer than they expected. 

Yet as Dimitri sat in the carriage with Byleth towards the kingdom, did the young man wonder if this was what the both of them would also be like. To pass away at the same time as if to not be separated from each other that one would follow the following day, and it didn’t come as a surprise to him that Felix was the one to follow.

Felix did always follow right after Sylvian’s lead after all.

* * *

Dimitri held the mug of warm tea in his hand while Byleth was looking out to the window, his eyes still slightly swollen from the tears the older man had shed the other day but.. He looked a bit better.

“... I’m sure they lived out the lives they wanted. At least… from what I would imagine if I’m comparing them to the people that resemble them.”

  
  
His words didn’t shake surprisingly, despite the fact that two people who were most likely were similar to his own friends in his time, had passed away but Dimitri could only reason it out that they died of old age. Not illness or any painful moments. They had passed away living their full lives and would meet once more in his time, with Felix and Sylvian repeating the same dance of beating around the bush about their relationship.

At that thought, however, Dimitri couldn’t help but think that at least in his time there was a future they could have together. Things could be different and… perhaps he could have a hand in assisting that. 

He would have to consider playing matchmaker with Ingrid when he was back in his time.

“... What kind of people were they in your memories in.. your past? I didn’t get to hear much on the times they spent together with you.”   
  
Dimitri couldn’t help but realize how strange those words rang. His.. past? Wouldn’t the term be ‘future’? But seeing the torn expression in Byleth’s face did Dimitri purse his lips before he began, 

“They… probably weren’t all that different. They were always closer to each other than anyone else amongst the people I knew. I would assume they had a promise that I’m not aware of either. I’m.. close to them but there’s a certain magnetism they have for each other. So… I’m not surprised they both passed away so close to each other.”

He was quiet as the sound of the carriage rolling along the rugged road filled the empty silence between him and Byleth, before he heard a quiet sigh, “I see… some things don’t change then even when the flow of time is changing.”

Changing?

What was changing? 

He wasn’t too sure how to respond to that until he heard the bustling of the people outside and Dimitri scooted over to look out the window. The towering white buildings of stone and the bustling of people were rather awespiring with people yelling out deals, as well as banners hung on the walls. So this was the capital Fhirdiad. The capital of the kingdom that the Savior King once ruled over…

Silently he pulled the cloak hood over his head while Byleth looked outside and pulled the black cloak over his head as well, adjusting his weapons on his belt. “We’ll be going to an inn to stay for our time here, I know the owner well.” As the carriage rolled up to the side of the road, Byleth opened the door and hopped out first with a hand offered for Dimitri.   
  
Oh.   
  
Dimitri’s face went red. This situation he almost looked like some maiden escorted by some knight! Though seeing the small smile on Byleth’s face and the fact Dimitri’s heart was racing by the second as he reached out to take a hold of Byleth’s hand. Once he was out, Byleth motioned the driver to go on and gently pulled Dimitri to his side with hands still clasped together.    
  
“Let’s go. Don’t leave my side okay?”

He didn’t want to, as far as Dimitri knew, he wanted to keep holding hands with this man and he felt his face already burning from how hard Dimitri was blushing. He could only manage a nod, trying hard to ignore the way his stomach were doing flips at how the little motion of their fingers lacing together just felt right. Sure the other man hand’s hand was gloved but Dimirtri had felt his heart racing against his chest. Though.. He pondered one thing as the both of them walked down the streets of the capital.

This burning emotions he felt for the older man wasn’t truly his feelings were they, and yet Dimitri still felt that it was okay to feel this way.   
Was this puppy love as Sylvain put it? He knew puppy love from his innocent crush once upon a time on Edelgard but he also felt something else. But the biggest issue was… was it truly HIS feelings or the Savior King’s?

If it was the Savior King’s though… then what kind of relationship did those two had?

So many questions and yet he had no answers.

* * *

In the amist of his emotions in dismay, did the both of them soon arrive in front of a quaint little inn and Dimitri couldn’t help but notice the smell of familiar spices in the air. This smell.. It was the smell of Dedue’s mother’s stew that he would be greeted whenever he stayed over at Dedue’s home, a smell that made him feel almost.. Right at home again.

As if he was back in his time again.

“This is where we’ll be staying. Someone I know runs this inn and it specializes in Duscar cuisine,” Byleth managed a small smile as he opened the door and pulled Dimitri in. Duscar? The name rang in Dimitri’s head as the young man racked his brain in the memory but the sight that greeted him was quite something.

People of different nations laughing as they drank and ate, some even sang a song in the corner with someone playing a wooden lute. Couple danced without a care in the world and some even sat in the corner talking about the little things in life. A scene that made Dimitri quiet even as Byleth guided them up towards one office door, and watched as Byleth knocked once then twice.

“It’s me.”   
  
“Ahh! Give me a moment, please come in!”   
  
With a click of the door, Byleth silently guided Dimitri right inside into the office to be greeted with a simple little space with portraits hung around the walls, some papers pinned to the wall, and a bow hung on the wall worn out by heavy use. This was… Dimitri looked around in awe and especially as he stared at the bow. 

It was real…   
  
However despite his awe he looked over to see an old man sitting at the desk and a notebook on his lap. What did catch his attention was the soft smile on his face and light olive eyes… Ah… Dimitri knew this person for sure as freckles could be seen around his face, that the young man pursed his lips.

  
  
“Ashe..”

  
  
The name slipped out so easily as the Ashe in front of him simply chuckled. “Wow. It really is just as the letters said, you’re remarkably similar to his highness. I wish this meeting was under… happier circumstances but welcome to my inn.” With some struggle, Ashe rose up from his chair and set down the notebook on the table near the fireplace crackling embers. Byleth was quiet to Dimitri’s side before he let go of the young man’s side, quick to head over and place a hand on Ashe’s shoulder with his hand glowed a soft white light.

“Haha thank you professor. Ah I shouldn’t be calling you that anymore should I?.. It’s been quite some time since I last saw you though,” Ashe could only give a soft smile even if Byleth simply shook his head, “It’s.. quite all right. I’ve been too busy that I haven’t stopped by for some time…”   
  
Byleth’s words trailed off to a dull silence even as Dimitri looked carefully at Byleth’s pained expression. Why was this person hurting so much..? Perhaps it was because Byleth knew the old man since young? There was far too many mysteries in front of him and yet Dimitri couldn’t unravel the truth from secrets.

For now.. Dimitri was quick to go over and look to Ashe before awkwardly holding up an arm for the other to hold on to, not too familiar what would be the best way to help him.   
  
“Oh now I’m worrying the boy, goodness I'm quite alright!" A small laugh escaped Ashe's lips but nonetheless he took hold of Dimitri's hand, as Dimitri feeling calluses. Yet Dimitri noted all the scarring around the man's fingers, hell he could see some rather painful gashes.

"Ahh these? Some of them are from the war. Some are from cooking or perhaps.. just from dealing with unsavoury customers."

"I.. see," Dimitri replied but his words trailed off only to remember this person mentioned cooking, "There was a delicious smell when I walked in as well, and the people here seemed to really love the food here."

Helping the other towards the door with Byleth, Dimitri watched as the ends of the man's face curled up just that much more 

"Well of course I had some help. Besides… The meals here were made to bring peace in my own way. Now let's not talk too much about somber things. Let me show you two to your rooms."

It had taken some time as the man guided them towards another door in the office, and led them down a hallway lit by candles.

Upon arriving in front of a black door with a golden lion marked on the front of the door did Ashe pull away, and silently took out a golden key to place on Byleth's hand.

"Here you are professor. Nobody should know you two will be here and I'll be always nearby incase anything happens."

Silently nodding, Byleth gently ran a thumb over the engraving on the key and gave Ashe a small smile.

"... Thank you. Dimitri and I will be resting from our travels. Tomorrow… will.. you be joining us to visit Felix and Sylvain?"

There was a hint of hope in Byleth's words yet such hopes were dashed away as Ashe shook his head and gave a weak smile in return.

"No. No I won't be. I plan on closing the restaurant tomorrow since that person will be dropping by as well. Besides… It would be hard to greet another friend goodbye."

There's an eerie gloom in the air but upon taking notice of Dimitri's disturbed expression did Ashe manage a smile again.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying things like this. But I'll prepare some food for you two when you come back especially. Professor," Ashe turned around, "I'll ask of you to take some violets to them in my place. My sister's son prepared a bouquet for them in my place."

"... Of course."

With a silent confirmation from Byleth did Ashe return back to the office and left the both of them be, as Byleth turned towards the door and unlocked it for them both.

Once they got inside did Dimitri notice that there was already one glaring issue off the bat, there was a singular bed.

And no other place to sleep at.

Dimitri felt himself sweating bullets even as Byleth simply shrugged off his cloak and went to start the fireplace in the corner. Wait wait wasn't Byleth going to state the elephant in the room?!

"Um.. The bed…" Dimitri's voice trailed off before seeing Byleth's eyes meet his and then he had to do the cutest head tilt in confusion. "We will share it. I didn't want to risk your safety that I have established that us being together in the same room and bed would be efficient."

Efficient but what would happened to his SANITY?! Sleeping next to the other..?! How could he tolerate that?! No it wasn't a bad idea but Dimitri could feel his face blushing so red, that his cheeks felt they were on fire. 

"Okay," Dimitri managed to squeak out as he was sure his voice cracked.

* * *

Sending an SOS to the goddess, deity, higher being, or whomever was listening. Please stop testing his sanity.

Dimitri had only spent about an hour trying to relax on the bed while Byleth was sitting on the bed next to him, book in hand. They would go get dinner in a bit but… but the main issue.. Was Byleth had absolutely zero sense of holding back his charm.

He didn't think Byleth would casually just relax around him, wearing a large shirt and pants with the way the man's hair tuck behind his ear…! And the glasses!! The glasses!!!

Dimitri wasn't even too sure anymore if his feelings were completely out of control but he couldn't help the casual glances over to the man's concentrated gaze over the book.

"..."

He could stare forever like this.

Yet… Dimitri huddled under the blankets and took a few deep breaths. What would Sylvian say at this pitiful sight of Dimitri being a useless love struck idiot?! Dimitri could only sigh until he heard Byleth close his book and.. began to pet Dimitri's head.

"Rest. I won't be going anywhere. I can ask Ashe to bring in food at a later time. I think he'll be having a guest later anyways so you can relax."

Ah…

This petting.. it made him comfortable and at home, as Dimitri shuffled around to turn towards the older man's and was greeted by a gentle smile.

"... Could.. I hold your hand?"

Dimitri's hand emerged from the blankets and without a question did Byleth take a hold of it, as they laced their fingers together. "Of course.. Hm?" Byleth held on to Dimitri's hand and gently let his thumb brush over unscarred skin, seeing only a rough bump on the middle finger on Dimitri's hand.

"Oh. I don't have really rough hands," Dimitri began carefully as Byleth's expression shifted to a more thoughtful gaze, "My.. mother used to call them piano fingers as a child. Though I only played the violin as a kid."

He feels the thumb brush over the knuckle of his hand, and Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat.

"... I.. never got the chance to ask Dimitri," Byleth began, "But.. I never got to hear a little about you. There never seemed to be a time to ask."

About… him? 

"... Well.. Um.. To ask me that all of a sudden is a little hard. To suddenly open up to someone like that I mean. I hope you're not offended by that."

Yet at his words he could see emotions swirling in Byleth's eyes, ones he couldn't read before feeling Byleth pet his head with his other hand.

"... Then let's start with something.. simple. If you do not have memories of here then.. what kind of place do you live in?"

Place..

Dimitri found himself gazing at the ceiling in deep thought. What kind of place..?

"Well.. It's not as busy as the capital here. I live with my mom and dad somewhere in a quaint little area. And… I suppose the one area that's nice us there's a little shopping area where my friends and I gather around after school."

He felt his lips curl up at the memories he had before continuing, "Sometimes I spend time with my best friends at their homes or sometimes I get roped up in Claude and Edelgard's antics with everyone. Why there was even some sort of underground betting to see which one of our friends finally ask each other out."

The memories and everything else about his own time made him feel warm inside.

Yet…

The more he talked the more lonely he felt for a different reason, with sleep overtaking him and Dimitri turned his head towards Byleth. The soft gaze of the other man made Dimitri felt warm.. and safe that he gently held their joined hands close to his forehead.

His eyes closed as Dimitri whispered our, his words laced with sleepiness, 

"... Yet I felt I was missing someone my whole life. My whole life I felt….it was.. _you_.."

And soon sleep overtook the young man, warmth in his chest.

* * *

Byleth was left quiet in his spot on the bed, and the soft ticking of the clock filled the silence. He looked down to the boy still holding his hand and reached out to brush away blond locks away from the peaceful smile on Dimitri's face.

It was some moments of silence as Byleth leaned over to press his forehead against Dimitri in a quiet realization.

That this boy in front of him was not from a changed past as he originally suspected.

But a future that was far more brighter than anything else.

And one worth dying for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is at this time I want to say I did several hours of research just to double check that the climax of the story would make sense.
> 
> ya all effed because Its gonna work out and I dont have to panic delete the fic if the climax of the story wasn't gonna work out
> 
> But before that have emotional distress on a plate
> 
> edit: OH GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS 2,996 WORDS


	9. "It's no use. Don't cry." That's what I told myself.

Byleth was strangely quiet that morning.   
  
Dimitri wasn’t too sure how to feel about the sudden silence between the both of them when he woke up that morning, only soft exchanged greetings. Then again though Dimitri understood that today would be the day they would visit the area where Sylvian and Felix would be buried together, side by side. Yet… the thought made the young man uncomfortable. 

The Sylvian and Felix he knew were still alive. Much alive and he was pretty sure they were panicking trying to find him with the others.   
  
He couldn’t find the energy to finish oatmeal in front of him for breakfast, but bless Ashe he already knew. Just the way the Ashe would always know when the others around him were uncomfortable.   


The moments are hazy at most with Byleth silently lead them both to another carriage awaiting them, with Ashe greeting them goodbye with a wave of a hand. 

* * *

As the carriage rolled off into the distance did Dimitri look out the window and watched the scenery pass by. Snow peaked mountains and faint spots of greenery greeted them, and soon he could see hints of villages being built further along the fields. Was this the start of the kingdom expanding..?   
  
Then if history books followed the flow of time properly, wouldn’t there be a transition of times drastically changing due to technology coming up soon? Would he be there to watch that moment happen though..? All he understood was that around this period of time there was a void blank for certain aspects of history.   
  
Was… that why he was here? To fill it in..?   
  
He didn’t understand but all he could do was handle the situation in front of him as Dimitri wrapped the coat around him. Until he felt a warm scarf wrapped around his face, as the young man could see Byleth wrapped the scarf around him with an emotion in the man’s eye that Dimitri couldn’t put his finger on.   
  
Was.. that sadness..?   
  
“There. Are you feeling a bit better? Are you not used to the cold? It’s quite chilly compared to the monastery after all.”

Oh.

Dimitri nuzzled his face into the soft fur. It was really warm.. And it sort of had a faint smell of flowers. Chamomile perhaps? The man did always brew that particular tea for him for some reason. Not that he was against it in anyway as Dimitri drinked a variety of drinks yet.. The smell made him feel at home.   
  
“I do feel a bit better. Where I live it doesn’t really snow that often. The last time I saw snow when I went snowboarding with,” Yet the young man’s voice trails off to a quiet dull. With Felix and Sylvian. But he couldn’t bring up such things as Dimitri looked down at the boots he wore. At least that was when Byleth reached out to take a hold of the young man’s hand with a smile on his face.   
  
“... tell me. I can make a prediction on what you wanted to say. But I don’t mind if anything.. Please tell me more. I would like to hear and.. What is this ‘snowboarding’ you talk about?” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the strange term and well Dimtiri froze up in his spot. Shoot. Right snowboarding didn’t exactly exist… right. He cleared his throat.   
  
“Well.. um.. It’s a sport in my uhh.. Homeland where we ride on boards down hills of snow. It’s quite fun and I’ve tumbled into pits of snow before as a kid. But Sylvian was terrible to Felix really. Felix’s brother was busy helping Ingrid how to snowboard, but then Sylvain,” Dimitri began to laugh at the memory, “Picked up Felix like a princess and tried to ride with him down a steep hill, only to ram into me and we all fell into a pile of snow.”   
  
Byleth chuckled at such an image and raised an eyebrow at the last question, “I would assume everyone remained unharmed?” Oh. Well. Dimitri chuckled at that. “Not at all. I believe Felix had to nurse baby sit Sylvain for three months, and,” He raised a hand with a smile, 

“He had to be nice to me for a week, his dad’s orders.”    
  


That comment earned Dimitri perhaps the most adorable laughter in the world as Byleth let out a loud laugh, “Hahaha! A heavy punishment for him indeed then!” 

Dimitri felt his heart race at the smile and yet.. He couldn’t help but feel delight that he, not the will of the Savior King, made this beautiful man laugh so delightfully. He quietly apologized to the deceased king in his head for such a comment, but at least allow him this little moment to make this man happy.

* * *

The joyful moment came to an end once they did arrive at a beautiful field of lavender and violets. Yet in such a beautiful place, Dimitri could see two simple graves laid side by side and a sword stabbed near the one on the left. That was Felix’s, Dimitri could sense that for sure with the way even the Felix he knew carried replica weapons for a hobby.    
  
With his heart heavy of complicated emotions, did Dimitri follow after Byleth who carried with him a bouquet of violets with a blue ribbon on it and watched as the man set them between the graves.

“.... Ashe couldn’t make it, but he asked me to bring these in his place. Yet… you two really planted all these flowers,” Byleth spoke carefully yet Dimitri could hear the tremor in his voice, “It’s never gets any easier each time you know… I’m sure you two would simply tell me otherwise.”   
  
It was then Dimitri slowly approached the graves with a quiet stare.   
These… were Sylvian and Felix’s graves. Newly built in clean stone and he could tell some engravings were marked on there, ones that were in the ancient language that read,   
  
‘Sylvain Jose Gautier and Felix Hugo Fraldarius rest here in eternal peace, may the promise carry on to the beyond’

Ah..   
  
They did carry on to the beyond. Dimitri stared in silence with each word in his head as he shut his eyes and his heart ached. The promise they had carried on for sure. The both of them would be together again even in the next life, and perhaps with his help when he did return, they could properly be together. In the next life they would find proper happiness amongst the peace they lived in and they didn’t have to have such a quiet end like this, they’d be with everyone as cranky old folks with no idea what war was like.   
  
They.. they…

_ 'They don’t have to be ghosts as well. Why.. why you two...’ _

Dimitri’s heart ached in pain, immense pain, that by the time he realized it there were tears forming in his eyes.   


“Dimitri…” Byleth’s voice could be heard yet… Dimitri knelt over with tears falling on the stone graves. One by one the tears fell, but Dimitri didn’t know whose tears these were yet.. It ached so raw with emotions that he couldn’t tell anymore. No.. he could tell.

This immense pain was the Savior King’s.

The pain of losing dear ones to him and Dimitri could understand. The king had died of illness and had no control of his own death, yet when he lived through Dimitri’s body again.. He had to be greeted with the reality that his friends were dying one by one from time itself. 

Ah… He felt for the king’s sorrow. Which was why he let out a raw cry of emotions, holding himself in pain, but even through he cried Dimitri felt his own soul be in pain for the king’s sake.

What was it the king wanted to protect so badly that he was willing to expose himself to such pains by being ‘alive’ in him?

Dimitri felt Byleth’s arms wrapped around him and him pulled into a warm embrace, and Dimitri bawled loudly with that pained emotion in his voice. Yet Dimitri himself made a vow.

A vow he would find out the truth of why the Savior King chose him and let the king rest. The young man owed him that much, for a ghost to still love his own friend’s this deeply was certainly here for a good reason and he wanted to help him.

So please. Please whoever was listening, please give him the power and strength to help this lost king in his body.

Once Dimitri had finally calmed down did Dimitri sit next to Byleth side by side, and his eyes red from his intense crying. The two sat there in silence as Byleth reached out to gently pet Dimitri’s head and whispered quietly, “You should return first. I asked the carriage to return you to the inn before me. I’d.. like to take a long walk and talk to these two for a bit. I… haven’t seen them in quite some time myself.”   
  
He could only manage a small nod as Dimitri slowly got up and began to make the trek towards the carriage, before Byleth began once more, “... Thank you for shedding tears for them. And… I’m sure…” Silence. “... no. It’s nothing. I’ll meet you at the inn in a bit so go on ahead.”    
  
What was that about? Dimitri tilted his head and made his way back to the carriage without another word as Byleth turned right around to the graves and reached out to lay a hand on the graves himself. 

“... Really you two… going ahead so suddenly… I haven’t even gotten to see you off yet..”

And another soul wept on this day.

* * *

The ride to the inn was enough to relax his mind, with Dimitri looking out the window once more the entire way but this time he had taken out his phone. No signal obviously but what caught his attention was the fact the phone STILL had the weird symbol, making the young man frown. Seriously he had been trying to find out what the symbol was like but… he wasn’t too sure why such records were hard to find.   
  
Perhaps it was the time where crests’ necessaries were fading away at this time? If so then it was better for the future but he wanted to understand this one potential clue for the mystery of this whole experience.   
  
Oh well..

He pocketed his phone away once the carriage came to a stop and he was about to open the carriage door, only to be greeted by a tall and rugged man with white hair tied back in a long braid. Uh… who..? Dimitri blinked rapidly as the bearded man stared at him pensively but what worried Dimitri was the fact the man was looking at him with such an awe.

What?   
  
What did he do?

“Um… Can I please get off the carriage---”   
  
Only for the man to step away immediately and offered a hand to him, as if to help him down without question. Dimitri was hesitant but took the hand so he could get off the carriage, yet this behavior.. It reminded him of someone in his time but he couldn’t pinpoint WHO though. However the stare on his face made Dimitri inch over to the door of the inn until the other opened the door for him, letting him inside without question.   
  
Seriously who was this person!?   
  
He wanted to understand who was this person but… Dimitri simply made his way inside, only to find nobody there and was about to call out for Ashe, when he heard a deep voice that sounded far too familiar to him,   
  
“I have asked Ashe to give us both space to speak… Dimitri.”   
  
Ah.. The young man was paralyzed for a moment as he turned around, knowing too well the way the man said his voice and connecting the behavior to one person in his life he knew like a second brother in his life.

“De...due…?”

However this Dedue’s stare was far more cold, almost too stern and yet there was an emotion in the spark in his eyes that almost seemed to read his thoughts. “... that is my name. However… upon talking to the Archbishop and reading letters from the others, I must ask due to your appearance.. Who are you? You can not be his majesty that I know of, not even from a changed past.”   
  
What?   
  
“I’m Dimitri. I never have been any other person other than myself!”   
  
Yet Dedue shook his head. “... You do not have the same caliber as the man I remember.” 

WHA!? CALIBER!? Dimitri couldn’t help but feel his face flush in annoyance, 

“Well pardon me for not having caliber! I don’t think I deserve being mistaken as a king when I’m… not!” 

_ Real mature Dimitri. Real mature. _   
  
It was then Dedue frowned deeply at him. “That is not what I am asking. I am asking… is because.. There is no past that will change drastically for you to have innocent eyes. Your eyes… you have not killed someone once have you?” “K… kill? What in the world are you-- Of course not! I’m not from a time where I had to KILL anyone-”

That was when the world stopped for Dimitri.

  
Oh.   
  
Oh shit.

Dimitri’s face went pale at those words and he felt his heart drop out of his mouth, aware of what he had revealed without thinking. That he was from the future, a future where he did not have to take a life to survive unlike here, and from the now slowly knowing gaze in the other man’s face.. He seemed to understand the implications fully.

.

.

.

Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the delay was due to promare that im writing a mecha au now
> 
> so you guys get no mercy this chapter as sorry for the delay :)
> 
> edit: so also wanna add thank you so much for reading this fic, i cant believe its gotten 90 kudos + 1.6k hits (as of me editing this chapter)... For an idea I literally made up at 3am on a day before work, I'm really touched people love the idea I've been writing.  
im not so confident in my writing skills and im writing this with every raw emotion and feelings (thus no beta)
> 
> so I'm glad people are enjoying it.
> 
> i hope you stick around till the very end of this fic and the other fics I plan to write as extras along side with this fic!


	10. I bluffed in my faint-heartedness

_ What should he do? _   
** _What should he do??_ **

Did he just potentially ruin his own future by mentioning that he was from the future? Thoughts ran rapidly through his mind while Dimitri was left standing his spot, and he could feel the anxiety eat at him. How could he just say it out so easily!? Then again Dedue even back in the future knew him when Dimitri tried to hide his own troubles, and he could easily pry away any attempts to hide his issues. That… really didn’t change at all did it?

Despite Dimitri’s concerns did the older man move to sit down at a chair without a word, and motioned Dimitri to take the seat across from him. Oh. Dimitri’s eyes glanced to the empty chair and back at the older man, shuffling over to sit down without another word.

“I apologize for my interrogation earlier. I simply wished to know given the letters of what the archbishop and the others told me were… too strange to me.”

_ Strange? _

“How strange? What’s.. So different from me and the savior king that stood out to you? The archbishop didn’t say anything was off about me,” Dimitri’s words trailed off though remembering some strange expressions on the man’s face at times. Was it just his imagination?   
  
Dedue shook his head, “No. They had told me a few aspects that didn’t make sense to me. The fact Mercedes told me you enjoyed her snacks was one. His majesty did not have any sense of taste when I first met nor did you suffer from any lack of sleep, or headaches. All of that were the largest clues to me.”   
  
Clues..?  “I… suppose. Annette told me that as well, but how were they clues?”

That was when the older man grew quiet. “He had those aspects ever since he was a child when he lost his family in the tragedy. Granted I remember they were small at first but, by the time he was your age they were quite heightened.”   
  
W..hat..? Dimitri remembered feeling those traits but he had assumed they were there by the time the king passed away. When in reality… those aspects were there even as a /child/?. He could remember the doctor checking up on him mentioned the only way that could happen to someone at a young age, was through a post traumatic stress disorder.

What kind of hell did the king see for that to happen so early in his life..?

“... And what I said was true. You have not killed a single person in your life. That is not possible in this time of age, you don’t seem you had to fight for your life.”   
  
Those worse felt heavy in Dimitri’s mind. He didn’t. He did worry about his future in school but never to the aspect he felt he would DIE at any moment. If the savior king was a former prince then assassinations were most likely common too weren’t they? 

Suddenly, he felt almost unworthy to be here surrounded by such amazing people who clawed their way to live to the bitter end.

What reason did he have to be here in the end?

Such thoughts ran rampant on his mind, until he felt a large hand landed on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze and Dimitri’s eyes met with the older Dedue’s eyes. “... I am not blaming you. If anything… It’s… comforting to me that you are living in a future where I do not have to worry that his majesty will be living a painful future beyond his death.”

Ah..   
This person…

That underlying kindness under the rugged appearance and the concern he showed for those around him, it was just like the person he knew. Just that fact alone made Dimitri relax and he offered a small smile up at the older man. 

“... you’re just like the Dedue I know.”

A small smile grew on the older man’s face as Dedue released his hand and sat back down, looking pensively at him. “... I’d like to hear a little about him then. Is.. there a future where he can call you his friend freely?” Those last words only resulted in Dimitri frowning. Freely..?   
  
“Of course! He’s my best friend! I’ve known him for a while since we were younger but he’s always been good to me. So much so that I’M the one concerned he isn’t looking for his happiness.” The frustrations Dimitri felt when he did see Dimitri put himself down for not being worthy for some aspects, only made Dimitri strive to support his friend to do things for his own joy and nobody else’s.

“... I see,” Dedue began before the older man couldn’t help but give Dimitri a soft smile. “... I thank you then. I’m sure.. It is because you are there for him then. His Majesty… was a lot like you in that aspect. It was only until after he became king and united the nation, I could call him my friend freely. To think that even in the future he would choose me as his friend again.. Is the greatest honor of them all.”   
  
Dedue..   
  
At those words, Dimitri almost felt tears brimming once more but he could only hold back such tears with a loud sniffle. He couldn’t help but feel so thankful. 

Thankful that he could be friends with such a devoted person.

“Thank you for telling me, Dimitri. However… I am also here for another reason. The archbishop has asked me to be of help, however knowing your situation… I believe there is a question you’ve been wanting to know correct?”   
  
Ah…! Right!   
  
“I want to find out the reason, the reason why I was sent here! The person who sent me here in the future was the Savior King himself, that much I know.” Dimitri soon went on to explain his reasoning and the other strange occurrences in the future he faced, and the moment when he met the Savior King’s ghost that near choked him. As well as when he was first found at the monastery with a strange symbol on his item that he had no idea where it came from, and finally the one issue on Dimitri’s mind:

What reason did the Savior King have to risk everything onto his descendant to solve? 

The whole time, Dedue listened carefully in through without questions and by the time Dimitri finished did the older man closed his eyes in thought. “... I see your situation. I can tell you one thing however, the professor is related to this.”    
  
“Professor… Did you mean Byleth? Yesterday night Ashe called him that too, but it seemed Byleth was trying to hide that aspect around me as well. Dedue, please tell me, why is that an issue for him,” Dimitri gripped on to his pants as the older man nodded.

“It is because the archbishop, is not the age he appears to be. Originally before he was the archbishop he was once a mercenary turned professor at the monastery for the Blue Lion house at the time several years ago. He has not aged a single day since the time I first met him in 1180.”

** _Wait._ **

** _WHAT?!_ **

With a loud scrape, Dimitri stood up from his seat with wide blue eyes, “That’s impossible! That would mean fifty years has passed----!” There was no way someone could look that young and still be approved as archbishop!... Nor ever aging a single day!? 

Yet Dedue shook his head, “It is possible. Are you a bit aware of crests? I understand crests are not exactly a subject they focus on anymore in this time of age, the king did not want to put too much power on them after all.” Dimitri shook his head no at that statement. 

“Crests were special symbols belonging to the nobles of the continent, they are a form of blessings from the goddess that gave those chosen by crests special powers of sorts. I do not bare one but… the former king, the Savior King, did. It gave him inhumane strength that he often broke things he held.”

Inhumane strength..!

Dimitri remembered the one time he crushed the bottle into paper as the young man looked at his own hand. “Then,” He continued, “Are you telling me Byleth has one that stops his aging…?” 

“Yes… however he wasn’t the first case, that I quickly found out talking to the professor one time when he first spoke of this to us as a class. Byleth’s father had that same trait as well, so it could easily have been passed down from family to family as well.” 

Crests were rather amazing, Dimitri concluded, but then that didn’t give him any answers yet as Dimitri pinched his forehead in thought, sitting back down. “But if the Savior King knew.. Then why would he be worried? Even to this level where I could see a faint image of Byleth in the future?”

That was when Dedue became silent.   
Only to clear his throat.

“His majesty was in love with the professor ever since they first met.”

Dimitri fell off his seat at that, face bright red in annoyance or embarrassment (he couldn’t tell anymore) with a loud yell, **_“EXCUSE ME!?”_**

So even the savior king was in love with Byleth!? Damn it! At least that was his train of thought until Dimitri realized one aspect that was wrong.   
  
“... but he had a son. And married a queen.”

  
  
The older man frowned, “He did. However… before that,” Dedue carefully began, “He was still pursuing the professor, but the professor had wanted Dimitri to follow his duty to the very end. The queen was rather supportive of the two and she would often lecture Dimitri to follow his heart, though I suppose it ceased when the prince was born.”   
  
Dimitri could only feel a self annoyance at the king. What a homewreaker king. Though he could understand his feelings to a degree, to be unable to be with the person you loved that would make anyone desperate to that person by their side.   
  
“Did.. the prince know?”   
  
Dedue chuckled. “The prince himself was rather attached to the professor whenever he visited. Despite the strange situation, I would like to believe his majesty found his own form of happiness in the end.” Yet those words trailed off as Dedue looked to Dimitri in the eyes.    
  
“However.. The fact you are here… is concerning. I have heard the professor has been working on a plan in the shadows with someone,” that made the older man’s eyebrows furrow, “He’s… refused to tell any of us the plan however, which is why I would suggest to keep a careful eye on the professor. There is no question he would attempt to keep his distance once he finds out that you’re aware of his plans… He treasured his majesty deeply as much his majesty treasured him.”

Ah… Dimitri could understand why Byleth looked at him with such pain.   
  
He shared the appearance of the person he cared for so deeply, more deeply than Dimitri thought and today also made Dimitri’s heart ache.

Then…

Byleth had to watch the people he loved die around him one by one, while he lived in a practically immortal body that would not rot with time. Even if the man found different company, it would simply the same cycle wouldn’t it? He would forever be alone while the world changed around him without stopping to wait for Byleth.

That was a cruel fate.

Far too cruel.

“....I understand.” His voice was weak with his heart heavy with emotions for Byleth’s to-be-suffering and today he had a glimpse of that pain.

Dedue stared down at Dimitri before he began again, “But… I’m sure his majesty has sent you here because you, you alone, can help the professor. I will do anything in my power to assist you if his majesty has sent you here, so please,” he offered a small smile, “You don’t have to be alone in this effort.”   
  
Ah..   
  
Dimitri sniffed again, having found he was tearing up again but this time these were happy tears. Relief filled his body in that he didn’t have to burden so many questions and issues, that there was someone who was willing to help him.   
  
“Thank you Dedue. Really I’m glad… Haha this is really strange though. You’re just like him in the future. The fact you’re here at Ashe’s inn as well is a little like him too.” Of course what he DID notice at that moment was how the older man had a bit of a… blush on his face, and the way he gently rubbed on band on a finger.

Oh?

“.....”

“..... So Dedue,” Dimitri began, “Could you tell me tips exactly how could I make the younger you in the future FINALLY ask out Ashe?”

  
He took satisfaction in how flustered the older man looked, and Dimitri was pretty sure Dedue was pretty much going to regret every second of Dimitri’s revenge interrogation about his love life. He needed the information anyways if Dimitri wanted to get his best friend a love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was the hardest to write for me because of well formatting it didn't any particular breaks.  
also fyi I actually have no idea how many chapters this is gonna have because again
> 
> i have wayyy too much to unpack in this fanfic, even if I know exactly how the last climax/ending of the fanfic is going to be.
> 
> I say this because Im a little in shock I've written 22k words as of late and it took me some days to write it
> 
> the power of pain!
> 
> edit: also apparently dimitribyleth have a week or something and here i am writing this ungodly long fanfic uh happy update?


	11. That prickling pain in my chest, growing

Laying in bed, Dimitri let out a deep breath and looked out to the window with his heart far more calmer than he felt when the young man found himself in this time.

Dedue was honestly a comforting presence no matter where he was but he couldn’t help but chuckle at what happened a few hours ago of him interrogating Dedue of his love life. To think that Ashe was the one to show the romantic gesture by denying knighthood in order to spend his life in order to help Dedue’s people.   
  
It seemed like the other but what Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle was the fact Dedue seemed genuinely smitten with Ashe.   
  
When he would get to his time, the first thing he would do was try to encourage Ashe to make a move first and not be afraid of Dedue’s feelings. After all the feelings they felt for each other was mutual! 

Mutual.. Feelings..

Dimitri sighed and grabbed a pillow in order to cover his face. In the middle of his glee in having a chance to play wingman for his best friend, he forgot his own current situation and the relationship between the Savior King and Byleth. The one fact that stood out the most of the situation was the fact the Savior King was in LOVE with Byleth just like Dimitri was now. He groaned against the pillow with frustration forming in his head.   
  
Then again he didn’t have a real reason for being so drawn to Byleth that could he call it love? Or simply the Savior King enforcing his feelings on to his heart? Yet when he remembered the way Byleth smiled at him or the laughter he heard when he told him of the stories of his friends, and Dimitri’s chest would race.   
  
Even so he had no right to truly confess or even pursue those feelings when he was from the future, even though what he was missing his whole life was that person.

“... I don’t want to trouble him.”

That was the conclusion Dimitri made. He wouldn’t pursue those feelings but instead he would let it fuel his desire to understand the reason he was here, if it meant he could help Byleth be at peace. 

He deserved that much.

Before Dimitri could wallow in his own thoughts, he heard the door clickes open to the room and saw Byleth slip inside the room with a basket in hand. “I’m back,” Byleth smiled at him while putting the basket on the table. “I heard you met with Dedue from Ashe. The both of them are out right now since Dedue is taking Ashe to the doctor for a moment.”   
  
Oh.   
  
“Y..yeah I did. He’s…. Remarkably similar to someone I know. So it was nice to talk to him. Um… what’s in the basket?”   
  
Dimitri managed to get out of the large bed before seeing Byleth uncover the basket to show a variety of sandwiches, and pastries to the side that looked familiar to Dimitri with a faint smell of spice. This was…“Dedue made us some food to enjoy before he left with Ashe. Duscar cuisine, take a seat and we can dine together. We both had a rather long day after all hm?”   
  
Yet the young man was quick to take one pastry and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste with a warm smile on his face. “... even the taste is the same.” A taste that also reminded him of home where he and his friends would scramble to get dibs on food Dedue would bring, a memory that made him chuckle. Right, that time for him was home.   
  
A home he would return to one day.

Dimitri was silent as he continued to eat with Byleth, seeing a faint red tint around the ends of the man’s eyes and again his heart squeezed with pain.   
  
This person.. Must have mourned. And it would make sense as well, that the students around him were dying and Byleth didn’t seem to age a bit. Yet… was that the fate Dimitri was to save the other from? No, if that was the case then if they met in the future with Byleth as he was, wasn’t that enough..?

Why bother sending him to the past?   
  


Augh the more he thought about it, the more Dimitri bit on his sandwich just a bit more and chewed just that much more aggressively. If only someone just gave him the answers, it would make his life easier, but of course it wouldn’t be so easy to solve would it?

* * *

The time in the kingdom was short, lasting at least two days with Dimitri being able to talk to Dedue about all the questions he could think of and by the end of it Dimitri didn’t learn exactly anything new. Just only facts that the young man was aware of but there was one thing that did come out of it.   
  
A hawk hopped around the top of the carriage that morning with Dimitri staring up at it, seeing it bore a blue ribbon wrapped around it’s leg and it shrilled at Dimitri the moment eye contact was made. God that thing was aggressive…!    
  
“It was his majesty’s personal hawk. It seems to recognize you as his majesty so please use him as a way to send messages to me when you must. Though it also will be there to defend you in case of any emergencies,” Dedue nodded, “So don’t worry too much if it acts up, it’s trained to identify threats.”

Threats… 

Dimitri felt a bit too nervous having a potential flying predator flying around like that but it if was going to help then it would be best. Plus it would be a way to hide any info from Byleth if he needed to learn something from Dedue, as the young man was taking heed of the warning Dedue gave him.   
  
He didn’t want Byleth to be distant from him after all. “Thank you Dedue, then I’ll go on the carriage first… Since Byleth is still talking to Ashe. Was.. everything okay though? At the doctor.”

That was when Dedue went silent before giving Dimitri a small smile, “It is nothing Ashe and I are not aware of. We are both tired but satisfied with our lives so far, however I am more concern for you. Your future… I look forward to being a part of that marvelous future, even though I may not know the details.”   
  
The future..   
  
“... Dedue,” Dimitri began, “I think.. If the Savior King was like me, he must have seen you as someone like a brother and family. That’s what I see Dedue as and.. You as well. I’ve only known you for a few days and yet I feel as if I can be stronger knowing someone reliable is behind me. So, please don’t worry.”   
  


Ahhh.. This exchange felt so familiar for some reason, and his heart ached with unknown emotions.

Dimitri didn’t even take note as Byleth had already slipped into the carriage and Dimitri slowly began to walk over, turning around toward Dedue for a moment. How strange, was this his body…? No.. this felt like something different and he felt his soul shake in emotions with each step.

“....  _ Thank you, friend _ .  _ We shall meet again _ ,” Dimitri found himself speaking and reached out to hold Dedue’s hand, gently gripping it. “...  _ someday in the future _ .” 

Dimitri let go to return to the carriage without question and entered it, the carriage rolling off while leaving Dedue and Ashe behind. Yet Ashe glanced over to Dedue before his eyes widen seeing.. Tears? 

“Dedue? What’s wrong? You’re crying, I.. haven’t seen you shed tears like that since his majesty’s deathbed..” He reached out to grasp onto Dedue’s hand to give him a supporting squeeze.

“...Ashe I,” Was all Dedue managed to choke up and he held on to his beloved's hand, “... felt as if for a moment, his presence was here. In front of me without question, I know that presence anywhere. Your majesty,” His eyes stared out at the carriage in the distance, “Why… why are you..” 

The last words were never said and lost into the cold wind of the capital.

* * *

  
  
Huh..?   
  
Dimitri sat in the carriage with his mind dazed with emptiness and he felt his memory lacking for some moments, as he could see a worried gaze from Byleth. Did he fall asleep? It felt like he simply slept away for a few moments but Dimitri felt his body was perfectly alert and awake. He rubbed at his eyes with the young man still feeling his mind go hazy.   
  
“I’m sorry I’m feeling out of it of sorts still, when did I get into the carriage..”    
  
He didn’t get to properly say goodbye to Dedue but that wasn’t too bad either. He could simply write a letter but the main issue was how Byleth was staring down at him. “.. You walked in on your own and you were refusing to look at me… Was something wrong? You also hit your head against the carriage rather badly, let me see your head.”

Hit his head?!

  
Dimitri blinked rapidly before Byleth moved over to Dimitri, pushing away blond locks to check at the red bump forming on the back of the young man’s head.   
  
“Hmm.. it’s not too bad but for now let it rest,” However despite Byleth saying that he didn’t move from Dimitri’s side and looked at the younger man, his gaze analyzing him from top to bottom. “... You’re a bit thinner than I thought though. It’s a little surprising to me.”   
  
Thinner--   
  
That hit a bit of a sore point for Dimitri as the young man glanced away awkwardly, “Well… I had a hobby of fencing but… It’s true I don’t have large muscle structure as some of my friends do. I just never felt the need to..” He was only confident in his students but.. Maybe Byleth would prefer more buff people?   
  
Hmm..   
  
“It’s not that. It’s… a little strange to explain but learning new things about you… makes me happy. It’s not too far fetched to say you look like the savior king but the person I see.. Is an earnest man who can smile more honestly than anyone I know. His.. majesty didn’t have that sort of smile normally with others if anything, he always had a faint darkness in his eyes.”   
  


A faint darkness..

Dimitri wasn’t too sure what the other meant but seeing the warm smile on Byleth’s face made him wonder, if that same sad gaze of in the man’s eyes was that same ‘darkness’. That was when Byleth began to pet his head ever so gently.

“But… looking at you right now makes me.. Happy. Happy that you’re smiling just like that without a care in the world. If… if I could have made the others smile just like you did,” his words trailed to a soft whisper, “Would I have been able to save everyone with my own hands?”   
  
_ No _ , a voice whispered in Dimitri’s head,  _ there was no way for that kind of happy results _ .

Yet, Dimitri knew better and instead reached out to hold on to Byleth’s hands with a smile. 

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing to think about. I wouldn’t know what exactly what you’re referring but,” Dimitri began, 

”I think each action you take and what everyone else around did, they did it because they believed in the future in their own way. I think a future where everyone’s hopes and wishes can come true, it’s those decisions they’ve made and taken the time to fight for are what make that future.”

Those words…

He meant it for the Savior King in him as well, to Dedue here, to the Ashe here, to Syvlain, to Felix, to Annette, and Mercedes.   
  
The actions they took were a ripple that caused change and now Dimitri was here as existing proof that their wills were followed on to the future. He couldn’t let Byleth deny that fact nor he could let the Savior King inside him forget that too.

“So.. you shouldn’t think about having to save everyone or making anyone happy,” Dimitri pursed his lips, “I think… I would rather ask you to live. Live and see the future to the very end. I’m sure everyone you know will feel the same way so please don’t put yourself down like that Byleth.”

Ah… did he go too far?

Dimitri wasn’t too sure what to say until he felt arms wrapped around him and a face buried into the crook of his neck, Byleth’s body trembling ever so slightly. Without a word, Dimitri reached out to pull the other close and closed his eyes. He could guess what caused the other man to react like this, with the fact that his students were slowly passing away but it would be fine.

He wanted this person to know that much at least.

If this was his role until he had to return, then he would do his best to convey that it would be all right.

It would be all right.

* * *

** _“We must act soon, Rhea has gone to hiding but the goddess, she walks. She walks still on this plane!”_ **

** _“That man took everything from us years ago, damn the kingdom! We were close, so close!”_ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** **** _“Soon we will run out of time and that man, that man, that <strike>demon</strike> will take it all from us!”_

** _Voices echoed in the dark until united cackles echoed in the darkness, _ **

** _“We will take away that <strike>future</strike> before he comes and has our heads! We <strike>will drag him to the depths of hell with us..</strike>!”_ ** ** _   
_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting for this fic is always Hell because google doc wont keep the formatting for ao3 grr


	12. Being beside you is enough.

Since their return to the kingdom, Dimitri had been exchanging letters with Dedue about questions he had and attempting to pet the hawk that exchanged it. He stood near the window of his room and stared at the hawk staring at him with the letter tied to it’s leg. 

It had been only been two weeks since he started this new activity in his life here but, seeing the way the hawk simply stared down at him made him uncomfortable. As if it was judging him for every move he made and he sighed.  


What a moody bird.

Maybe he could try befriending him? He had some time before Byleth and him had dinner so perhaps an attempt should be made. 

Dimitri reached out slowly to the hawk once with an attempt of a small smile, “Hey there. Look I have nothing in my hand. So I’m not an enemy-”

Only to find it enjoyed shilling at him for fun before taking the letter and flying off without command. Really what a wild hawk, was the owner like that too in the past?

Rude…!

  
Still, he didn’t think too much on it since he did have dinner with Byleth soon and it would mean he could spend time with the man again. Despite Dimitri’s concerns that Byleth would be emotionally vulnerable, he didn’t seem to give hints on anything that nature to him.

But the one thing that did seem to change was the way Byleth gazed at him lately since they returned from the kingdom. Rather than that faint tint of sadness in the man's eyes periodically, he saw instead a new spark of life and perhaps even joy. 

Especially now on this night were spring was coming and Dimitri stood next to Byleth as they gazed out into the sky from the balcony on the third floor. They would end up doing this after dinner, just the two of them, as Dimitri the young man stood next to Byleth and bundling himself with the coat.

* * *

  


"Cold… It's still a bit chilly." 

Dimitri breathed out and he could feel the chill on the tip of his nose as well. "Though… Are you sure you'll be okay Byleth? Isn't there graduation coming up soon?"

The school year in the academy was approaching the end of the year around this season and Dimitri saw everyone around to rush for preparations.

Would it be ok for Byleth to spend his time with him like this?

"It's quite fine, tomorrow I have a meeting with an old friend but I can take the time tonight to spend time with you. The other party is often late to the meetings anyways. If anything I like this time with you. Rather.. I get to learn things I never knew when we talk,” Byleth breathed on his own chilled hands with a smile on his face, “For example like the fact you're quite a glutton over food as much as me."

He chuckled softly while Dimitri turned red at the accusation. He couldn't help it though! With the fact he grew up with two foodie best friends (though he argued Sylvain did it to hit on girls), Dimitri found himself exposed to different flavors and tastes out there.

"Well the food at the monastery is amazing plus.. It tastes better eating with you. My parents often are busy with work so most of the times my dinners are with my friends’ family or on my own. It’s a bit lonely that way too.”  
  
That was why he appreciated these quiet moments with Byleth even though he would have to return to his time one day. And today was just another day he could spend next to this person, just both of them under the stars together, “... it’d be nice,” Dimitri began, “If these days could continue just peacefully like this with you.”  
  
Just to be by this person’s side, even if Dimitri didn’t get to go back in the end or never figure out the reason here, he could see himself content with being by Byleth’s side as long as he could.

At least that's what he thought until he heard the sound of Byleth’s coat flapping in the air, and turned to see the archbishop had turned his gaze away.  
  
“... No. I’m sure there’s people waiting for you where you’re from. Don’t forget that,” Byleth’s voice was stern almost scolding Dimitri for that foolish thought, and it was enough for Dimitri to stop in his tracks.  
  
What was wrong with what he said?! He just let it slip but at the same time Dimitri could see Byleth’s point of view. He didn’t want to forget he had a family when he was JUST speaking so fondly of them, but a part of Dimitri felt frustrated. He hadn’t had ANY real answers so far of his purpose of being here and yet this person was hiding more facts from him.  
  
“... It… was just a thought. You can take what I said as a joke. I know that I should be focused on finding my way home soon..”

Dimitri’s voice shook. Part of him wished he was more rational but there were also other complications of his own emotions perhaps it being not really his own feelings, but instead the Savior King speaking for him. All these frustrations bubbled inside him until he felt Byleth simply reach out to pet his head ever so gently, as Byleth spoke carefully, “No… It’s not that. It’s not that all.”  
  
When he finally made eye contact with Byleth, he saw a distant smile at him as if he was looking at something further than Dimitri and he wondered.

Did.. this person know?  
That he wasn’t from this time either?

“... Dimitri. Let’s go inside and sleep for tonight hm? It’s a bit chilly.” Byleth reached out to pull Dimitri close to his side with and right inside back to Byleth’s quarters. That nagging feeling didn’t go away and for some reason he could hear faint whispers, yet he couldn’t make heads or tails of what they meant.  


He didn’t put much of a protest as Byleth guided Dimitri to his room and left the young man to his devices, as Dimitri found himself laying in bed once more. That person probably was catching on that he wasn’t as he seemed but it did make sense as Dimitri sighed.

  
Dedue did say he was a terrible liar, even when it came down to it and the young man rolled over in his bed with his phone in hand. What was this symbol still? He couldn’t even check the settings as Dimitri gently ran a thumb over the screen and let out another heavy sigh. 

“If this time period worships this goddess.. Then tell me,” Dimitri’s vision was slowly turning dark with his sleepiness threatening to lull him to sleep, “What… is my… reason here..? Why.. did I have to meet.. Byleth…”

Why was he here? If this goddess wanted to help him then at least give him that reason why.

* * *

_‘Quite a troublesome little messenger you’ve chosen. Well I suppose it’s a small request I can grant for someone who needs to save that child. I'll give you your answer little one. So heed well and remember it well.’_

** _Who?_ **

* * *

Dimitri tried to force his eyes open when he heard that voice but instead when he found any sort of vision, he found himself amidst in a dark cave of sorts and the middle of several of dead bodies around him.

The young man tried to cover his mouth to hold back the initial bile in his mouth. What in the world?! Stacked in pile by pile were dead bodies clad in black, the blood not apparent other than the small amount of sunlight leaking in from the top shining on art of the bloodied ground, and weapon piercing all of them by different areas of the body.

However Dimitri covered his mouth still because he could still see something moving around in the darkness, and it was approaching him slowly.

  
  
_ Step.. by step. _

The man slowly took steps back from the creature approaching him and felt his heart stop when Dimitri could hear low groans of pain. But the voice that was in pain was more terrifying to Dimitri, recognizing the voice and for the first time in his life he found himself praying. Please. Please let it not be that person.  
  
With each step where light met darkness, a far too wounded body approached with daggers pitch black extruding from the body and black shadowy limbs binding around the person. Yet Dimitri could tell who was from the pale green hair dyed red from blood, and warped green eyes that darted around as shadows coiled on to him.

_ Byleth. _

What was telling was in his hand and limping was the sword that the man never parted, dyed red from the amount of blood caked on it and Byleth managed to crane his neck up to the sky.

** _“.... So..t..h..i..s… Fa...t..h..e..r… I’m… sorr.. Y. I don’....t think… I can… s e E the ligh.T.”_ **

The man’s voice cracked at each word he spoke and Byleth managed to aim the sword up to where the sunlight was coming from, and the sword began to unclick one by one the sword whip moving right up to the sky.  
  
Wait…  
  
Wait this man wasn’t going to---!

_ “BYLETH! WAIT! Stop! Stop there should be someone coming over to help--!” _  
  
Yet the Byleth in front of him stared up as the sword pierced to the heavens, and had a weak broken smile on his face as the rubble began to fall slowly around Byleth.  
**  
_“D...i...mi… t.. R i… I… lo.. V .e d---”_ **

* * *

**“BYLETH!!”**

Dimitri woke up with a loud scream and his arm reaching out to the empty air with his heart beating faster than he ever felt before. He wasn’t too sure what had happened in front of him and Dimitri’s hand was trembling, his soul and heart aching the more Dimitri tried to recall what he had seen.

That was Byleth.

What kind of fate was that?

Dimitri felt his mind swirling with emotions mixing with fear, despair, desperation, and finally… rage. A pulsing rage that echoed beyond any grief Dimitri was feeling, a rage that he could understand. Who was it that put that person in that horrible situation? Who!?

Yet what Dimitri didn’t expect was the door of his bedroom swinging open and Byleth at the door, half hazardously dressed as the archbishop quickly made his way towards Dimtiri with green eyes full of fear and concern for the other. “Dimitri!? What happened!? Are you hurt!?” He cupped Dimitri’s face without hesitation and looking over the young man, yet what Byleth didn’t expect to feel, were the warm tears running down Dimitri’s face.

“Dimitri…?”  
  
Byleth’s gaze was on Dimitri was the young man felt tears run down his face with a knowing gaze in his eyes. This person in front of him, the reason why this person was not in the future that Dimitri knew and loved. The reason why he felt he was missing someone his whole life, and why it was so strange to him that even with a long life span, Byleth wasn’t there.

This person would disappear from the world in the most cruel way possible.

Was that this person’s fate?

To either die in a miserable way or to be alone in pain like that..?

Dimitri found himself reaching out to suddenly pull Byleth close and tucking the other man’s face into the crook of his neck. “Dimitri..!?”  
  
Despite Byleth’s protests, the young man held on to Byleth closer to him and shut his eyes.

The reason he was brought here was because deep down… the Savior King wouldn’t allow this person to suffer such a fate and now Dimitri inherited that will. Because he didn’t want that kind of fate for this person. He would put all his efforts in saving this person’s life in his arms, as Dimitri gritted his teeth as his heart bubbled in anger.

If the goddess gave their blessings to save this person’s life, then he would damn well do it no matter what he had to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im playing golden deers then running back to blue lions,  
i miss dimitri


	13. Reality is Harsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out this will blend with yellow deers route and black eagles routes a bit so take any spoilers you may see with grain of salt
> 
> it will mainly follow blue lions but i just want ya all to know

He's pretty sure he's scared off Byleth by now with the earlier outburst from the last week. After all Dimitri was left in hysteria after that gruesome dream and even before sleeping these days, he simply laid in bed with his body shivering. It could have been the cold from the chill spring wind but everytime Dimitri closed his eyes, he saw the image of Byleth's pained smile.

He didn't want that for that person.

Now Dimitri had to figure out how exactly he was going to save Byleth from that fate and that part wasn't going to be easy by a long shot. At the least Dimitri knew he was going to keep an eye on Byleth and sadly, he might to keep lying to him.

Just like how as Dimitri stood near the door of Byleth's office and the soft scratches of quill against paper.

He was working…  
But that meant it was the best chance for Dimitri to go to the library and look up the books. Perhaps even go wander around and ask for clues.

He needed to find out who exactly was threatening Byleth first of all so Dimitri could somehow stop it. Though Dimitri did hesitate at the idea of sending the details of Byleth's death to Dedue for help.

Ashe, according to Dimitri's persistent questioning to Mercedes the other day, was not in the best of health and Dimitri couldn't do that to Dedue. At the least he wanted those two to be together. For now Dimitri was left sitting on the ground near the door and sighing to himself.

"There should be some way to figure out the next step…"

"Hmmm what next step? Maybe I could help little one."

The sudden voice behind him almost makes Dimitri let out a rather inhuman shrill and bolting right on to his feet. The young boy held up his rolled up notebook, almost as a makeshift sword and aimed it at the person next to him.

"Who are you?!"

Yet the person who saw the sight could only chuckle and tapped the rolled up notebook in Dimitri's hand, "Now now don't be so cautious. And what a shame. You don't recognize this old man? Here I thought I left a better impression on you your highness."

As Dimitri stared, he took in the mab's appearance with his golden garments threaded with colors of red and green. The braids and the golden beads caught his eye, and yet it made him stiffen.

Where had he seen those garments before? And the way this person took him by surprise… There were few people who could still do that to that as if it were breathing. No there was only one person who Dimitri could tell from his own memory,

"... C...laude..?"

No way.

Claude burst into laughter, "Haha! So you DO know me. I'm pretty honored!" 

Yet what Dimitri could only think of the normally cheerful face of his classmate lighting the room with his horrible jokes. But this man's smile doesn't reach up to his eyes, in fact it's made him more alert. The door burst open, however, with a concerned Byleth opening the door and holding on to his blade. "Dimitri?! What happened?!" Until the man noticed Claude there giving out a wide and mischievous smile.

"Hello your Grace."

He waved to the archbishop who was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Claude. I thought I asked you to send a letter to me whenever you would drop by. You can't simply show up," Yet Byleth's voice hinted at a fondness, despite the antics he was seeing.

"Ah right. Dimitri. This is Claude. He's an old friend of mine, but he's normally wandering the world. Either way Claude please don't scare Dimitri like that…"

And again that smile, that smile that sent a nervous shiver down his spine and Claude only chuckled at Byleth's warning.

"I was here a few months ago and spotted him. As well through, my grace. He's so much like the prince but at the same time, there's something interesting about you kid."

Dimitri couldn't really tell what kind of emotions was in the other's eyes and yet he could tell Claude didn't mean harm. Claude just wanted to know who Dimitri was but Dimitri couldn't bring up his real reason for being here. Because there were too many unknown factors he didn't know.

"... Hello."

It was all Dimitri could muster in this conversation even under the worried gaze of Byleth.

"Now enough of games. I'd like to talk to his grace alone for a bit. You know. Official businesses and what not."

You mean that I have no reason to stick around huh?

Still Dimitri was quick to leave the two of them alone even with Byleth looking at him the entire time, but Dimitri didn't care too much.

He had to find some way to save Byleth and he also had to do some serious research in the libaray.

* * *

Unknowingly to Dimitri's belief, Byleth's gaze stayed locked on to that back all until he saw him leave completely. "..."

With his chest heavy of thoughts about Dimitri, Byleth guided Claude into his office and with a snap of a finger, the doors and windows shut tight with a quick spell.

"Sorry teach. But I was genuinely curious about the kid. He's practically the princeling's mirror image," Claude began before taking out a book filled with writings and notes, setting it on Byleth's desk.

Yet the Archbishop was quiet at those words only to take a deep breath as he began,

"... It is him. Yet he isn't."

Now that caught Claude's attention. "... Go on. Does this relate to the research I've been doing since you asked me as a favor? I mean I'm glad I've been learning the truths about Fodlan but that's a strange comment even for you teach."

"Claude. That boy is from the future."

Those words cut through the air without missing a beat.

"... All right Teach now you really lost me. The future!? I know you have the power of the god and you told me the details… But this really takes the cake," He ran a hand through his grey hair while Byleth reached out to trace the stain glass window.

"He talked about Edelgard, Claude. He said where he is from, he had a best friend named Edelgard."

The silence is deafening that Claude found himself sinking into one of the plush chairs. "... What in the world…? Edelgard..?! We all know that Fodlan erased her name from history..!"

And yet Byleth looked straight at the man with shimmering green eyes.

"... Claude. I have a favor to ask of you. One last favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realllly sorry for the short chapter  
been busy with irl stuff but i also had some trouble trying to write up this bit to transition to the next few final chapters or so
> 
> im expecting like 5 chapters before this main fanfic is done
> 
> then after that will be 848484 extras before I decide to work on the Halloween series im writing
> 
> I basically gave up formating for this chapter since I wanted to put this chapter out to make later chapters easier.
> 
> that and im almost done with golden deers
> 
> DYIMITIR IM COMING BACK


	14. I didn't say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: WARNING: AT THIS POINT ON AND GOING FORWARD THERE WILL BE DETAILS FROM GOLDEN DEER ROUTE
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOURE AVOIDING SPOILERS FOR THAT ROUTE
> 
> also im like writing this at midnight before work so theres DEF gonna be typos

Cold.  
  
Cold.   
  
It was cold.

  
Shivers ran down his spine even in the midst of the cold winter air, and his feet buried in the snow in front of him. It was already in the late winter but he couldn’t move from this spot, as the man’s gaze was aimed to the shimmering starry sky. Again he was left behind wasn’t he? In his hand was a silver ring with green gems embedded in them, and his heart was left aching.

A few moments before, there had been someone in front of him and yet now he stood here alone, and also rejected by the person he loved most.

“... A king’s duty to his people..”

  
The man took a deep breath and inhaled the cold winter air, before the man fell back slowly and found himself buried under the cold snow. It wasn’t exactly right to be here out in the snow like this but he blinked away forming tears in his eye.

He couldn’t say anything against the words of his beloved.

Ah.. if only. If he was allowed to be with that person by his side even not bound by marriage, then it was fine.

Because he wouldn’t see another person as dearly as his beloved.

He couldn’t bring himself to.

He---

* * *

Stirring in his sleep, Dimitri felt warm rays of sunlight on his face and his hand gripping on to the white sheets of the bed. Again. 

He was dreaming more vividly than ever before of the dreams that haunted him the past few weeks. He shifted from his bed and Dimitri sat up as he slowly loosened his formally clenched fist, seeing nothing in hand.

That dream wasn’t his own dream but the Savior King’s, that much Dimitri could tell, but what made his heart heavy was the realization that… the king had been rejected by Byleth.

“...” 

To think that person wanted to marry Byleth but then was chained by the fact he had to bare an heir, that his own feelings were rejected for such a thing. Really, there came no good in being born in a position that trapped anyone for other’s sake.

But it wasn’t the time for such thoughts, as Dimitri got out of bed and quickly got changed for another day of research. Normally Dimitri would simply take his time but there had been one factor he had to keep in mind…

“Oh good morning boy! Already up and at them?”

  
The window had opened abruptly and Claude sat the windowsill with a small grin on his face, a wyvern flapping its wings behind him outside. Yet Dimitri was faster as he grabbed his bag of things, and bolting away from Claude with his face stern. 

  
“Oh ho ho? Another game of chase? I got some energy left in me!”

  
  
Dimitri had bolted away from his room and right out of the main building, trying to outrun the energetic old man chasing him from behind with Dimitri developing a headache.

For the past few days since he first met the old man, Claude had taken up bothering him almost EVERYWHERE. It didn’t even help he was just like the Claude he knew with surprises that Dimitri was half tempted to keep a lance on him for defense at this rate.

It didn’t really bother him that Claude wanted to talk but rather he was more bothered that Claude had actively taken the time to distract him from his research on Byleth’s plan.

From intercepting the hawk or trying to lure Dimitri away with false information, Dimitri had been frustrated with the obvious act of trying to keep him away from Byleth’s plan.

Even now as Dimitri had now dove into a bush and out the other way hearing Claude call out ‘Boy’.   
  
SO PERSISTANT!

* * *

Dimitri managed to duck his way into the school rooms during the breaks students hand, blending in with the others around him and holding his bag of notebook to himself. Augh he really was annoying..!  


“Caught ya boy, don’t let your guard down so easily~”  
  
Wait, what!?

  
Before Dimitri could raise his voice, he found himself picked up by someone from behind and slung over Claude’s shoulder and he could hear chuckle from the old man. “You’re still a bit wet behind the ears at hiding from someone. I could predict your next move every time."

Ughh..  
  
Slumping in his spot, Dimitri let out a rather annoyed grumble, “Don’t you have something better to do?”   
  
“Nope. But I’ll let you on a little tip. Don’t run off somewhere without an escape route, going into the classroom was the real mistake there. If I had been an enemy you would have been captured and thrown into a dungeon,” Claude chuckled before gently patting the young man’s back as he walked all the way towards the goddess tower.

  
  
“Besides, the archbishop wanted to have lunch today after your little running around. He’s making some fine tea today.”

Once they were closer to their destination, Claude set down Dimitri with a chuckle and patted his own back, “Mm but I’m certainly getting too old to be carrying around kids like you. Even the royal highness when he was only a twerp was almost as light as you.”

  
Royal highness? 

  
That was unexpected, did Claude know the king but seeing the grin on his face said otherwise. “The… current king then? Did you know the royal family personally?”

“Haha! Personally? I went to the same school here with the Savior King. Ah we were young and fools, but happy fools with our lives all lined up for us. But no I’m talking about his son. He’s a trickster but the prince is always soft when it was about the Archbishop, he sees him as a second father and me the strange uncle who visits.”  
  
It.. sounded like a happy image to Dimitri though, and in a way he couldn’t help but be reminded of how Claude was far more fond of the group gatherings amongst different groups in school.

  
Some things didn’t change even into the future did it?

"Still though," Dimitri tossed a glare in Claude’s directions, "Must you ALWAYS chase me? Is there even any point to doing so?"

Didn’t this person have other things to worry about if he was reporting to the Archbishop, such at any noble duties or the such?  
  
“Hmm nope. Now go on, we’re gonna have tea in the goddess tower! Now this is certainly privilege I never had as a student,” Claude rubbed at a greying beard growing on his chin, as he walked alongside Dimitri and up to the top floor.

“Though I guess the archbishop can just make whatever reason he wants, not like anyone could say anything against him.”

  
Goddess Tower?

* * *

  
  
They soon arrived after several flights of stairs up at the top of the tower where Byleth had finished setting up a small table with three chairs and different pots of tea on the table.   
  
So… so much tea. Yet Byleth was down right beaming at the other two, already pouring them cups from different pots and the smile was the final nail in the coffin for Dimitri. For now he could just sit down and enjoy his time with Byleth.   
  
As they sat down, Dimitri looked out to the scenery out at the goddess tower to see all of the scenery the nation had to offer, and he couldn’t help but beam at the sight. “It’s a beautiful view…”

“It is isn’t it,” Byleth replied as he poured out a cup of tea for himself and sat down in his chair, “Originally this used to be a place where the first archbishop spoke to the goddess but I decided to bar it off for now due to security issues in the past.”  
  
“Hah that isn’t the only thing though,” Claude sipped at his cup of tea and savored the flavor of spices in the tea, “It also was rather popular to students to sneak up here to make a wish together to the goddess, especially if they were interested in each other. Legends say that if two people come up here to make a wish together, it’ll come true.”

W..WAIT.  
  
Dimitri’s face slowly became warm at the implications. Wasn’t those couples!? No it would only apply to a special moment right!?

  
Despite Dimitri’s internal panicking, Byleth’s eyes glazed over at those words and instead sipped at it gently. “But they’re legends in the end hm? Simply legends…” Byleth ran a finger along the rim of his tea cup but even under Dimitri’s gaze, his expression didn’t change at all but it was enough for Claude to chuckle.   
  
“Ah youth. I almost envy those days but it’s fine too like this.” Claude only sipped at his tea once more and Dimitri was left confused at exactly what was going on. 

Honestly it was a little frustrating to be left out of the loop like this. The pangs in his chest and the way his heart twisted just a little at how familiar Claude and Byleth were to each other, it made the young man nearly sip on his tea.

_ SHHLLUURRRPPPPP _

By being the most obnoxious third wheel between the two of them, and it was enough to catch both of the older men's gazes. 

"Pffttt… Sorry but he's just a little cranky. He hasn't appreciated the game I set up for him. He'd be a terrible spy," Claude let put a laughter while Byleth was left staring at Dimitir with an oblivious expression.

** _Well he wasn't one thank you._ **

Dimitri didn't bother meeting Byleth's stare and instead sulled while he turned away.

"Isn't there another reason why we're here though? I don't think we'd be here just for tea," Dimitri spoke up. After all there was some reason why he was here amongst the other man, and the way Claude seemed to bother him the past week.

Letting the tea cup clatter against the plate did Byleth speak up, "I'm having you leave the monastery for a short amount of time with Claude."

_ What?.. Wait… then your fate..!? _

"Before the new year starts, the whole entire monastery will be going through a renovation again. I'm establishing another academy near the captial-"

_ No. _

_ No. No. What if you…!? _

"**_WAIT_**!"

But before he could finish, Dimitri had shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table, a sharp crack could be heard from how hard Dimitri slammed the table.

"What do you mean I have to go with Claude?! I… I'm not leaving! I'm going if you go too!"

That only earned Dimitri a firm shake of his head. "No, I still have to oversee a few things. And I trust Claude to defend you. It will only be a short time-"

But Dimitri wasn't having any of it as he began to raise his voice, "I firmly refuse to then! I… I want to be with you Byleth! I'm sorry but I will not budge on this. What I need to do is to be here with you, that's final!"

He was quick to storm off, set on not listening to anything the other man had to say but Dimitri frowned. He had to figure out what was it that caused Byleth to fall in his dream, then do his best to prevent it..!

* * *

As Dimitri had left to do his research, Byleth sat at the table but his face was strangely flushed the archbishop fidgeting in his spot.

"... Ahh youth hm?" Claude's voice cut through the air so easily and Byleth almost feels his face burning red. 

The way Dimitri had gazed at him with unwavering eyes and the warm gaze, he almost felt he was the same youth when Byleth first met the prince.

Warm and loving.

Yet the way the other was determined and steadfast in his ambitions was the same as the king he had grown to love so deeply.

Even when he turned him down on that winter night.

Even when he was the one who walked away to the king who was willing to marry him despite duties.

It was too much for someone like Byleth who had forgotten how warm such notions were but even so, he didn't have a place with someone who was too far out of his reach.

"... He's so different. Naive," Claude sipped at his tea and his words broke all thoughts Byleth had, "A bit less mannered, but he's clever. He really isn't like his Princliness in a good way, I like that sparkle in his eyes. Must have been raised happily."

He knew, Byleth held onto his cip even more tighter and sipped at the tea. He knew so well but for some reason part of Byleth had been hoping. Hoping maybe if.. if it was possible would they meet again? Perhaps.. Byleth shook his head. Such thoughts would distract him from the goal in hand.

"... Claude. Please take him away if you can by the end of the month. I'm already making preparations as we speak."

"Yeah. So you're finally going to make your last move hm?" Claude set down his tea cup.

Meeting Claude's gaze did Byleth nod once and he took a deep breath.

"We will take out Those Whom Slither in the Dark. Once and for all so that this land can be truly free. I've.. done all I can as bishop and I've already made preparations for everything else after. This monastery will be their grave and… I will finally realize Dimitri's last wish to me."

That he would finally make that shining future for everyone in Fodlan.

And the Dimitri here with him, he was proof that it existed and he found happiness. 

So Byleth wouldn't hesitate anymore: he would cut the way to the future for that boy and win this silent war.  
  
Even if it meant he wouldn't have any part in that future with the man he loved ever again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill format in morning but ive finally set up the rest of plot on a document and nvm jts gonna be like one extra chapter or ill just write... . 5k word chapters after this 
> 
> so that means they def be delayed by a few weeks but i promise it will be worth it in the end.


	15. Falling in Love is like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sorry for this chapter.  
and for the future chapters from this point on

Many people were beginning to leave the monastery due to the order of the archbishop, with some help from soldiers under the church's rule and those from the kingdom. While many were concerned, Byleth had been busy trying to move people to a different church far off close to the capital one by one.

The archbishop has grown mad they would say in hushed whispers.

_ Why leave the monastery alone when enemies could attack? _

Yet none protested being closer to the capital of the nation now and allied forces were helping guide many of the members to the capitol.

Except for Dimitri who had effectively went on strike against Byleth and Claude, as he was quick to rise in the morning and the first to return to his room.

Sure he was being frustrating but the thought of being pulled away from his goal was ludicrous! He was here to prevent Byleth's death! Not to sightsee around in the past and be pampered.

Which was why Dimitri has been hiding in the library and holding on to several books of clues of what to do next.

The one clue he had was the monastery's future would be coming true, where it would collapse one day in the future and the archbishop would go missing from history. Alongside with Dedue's information that Byleth had a large plan in the works, Dimitri could deduce that the monastery was where Byleth's plan would take place and he couldn't leave this place at all.

From the amount of people and the time it would take before it would be empty, then it would mean it would be about two weeks before the plan would take place.

He sighed as Dimitri took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the symbol in the corner.

_ What was this symbol? _

If he could learn what was this then it would help add to the information he had.

He sighed as Dimitri slowly got up and began to search through books that were still left behind in the packing.

Only to see a notebook tucked away in a corner behind some books about crests, old and tattered.

What the?

Reaching out, he was quick to take the old notebook and began to flip through the pages to see different crudely written notes. All about crests and the research the writer had, until he stopped at one page that made Dimitri stop.

This symbol.

The symbol was right there in front of him..!!

At that point Dimitri began to read it slowly with his heart pulsing.

* * *

8/3 Verdant Moon 1180

The new professor has been revealed to have the Crest of Flames this week, what an interesting subject. Perhaps he'll finally let me examine it completely. Oh well. I suppose I would have to transfer to his class. It's a crest I've never been able to study after all, I can't certainly pass on it. Plus I think he'll let me sleep in class.

* * *

"... This writer certainly liked lazing around in class. But then Byleth's crests.. is on my phone.." He flipped through different pages and reading it little by little, quiet until he ran into one entry that interested him.

* * *

The professor's hair has changed but who knew he could cut through the sky! Ripping a hole like that in the darkness, certainly he's become similar to Saint Seiros. People have said he's blessed by the goddess. Truly researching will be a joy.

* * *

However as Dimitri began to read through page by page, did he faint smudges of… blood. Dried blood and dirt on corners of the pages. Entries were slowly becoming short and reports on supplies, only to end at the last page with a long passage.

* * *

Finally. The war is over and I can put this research to rest.

As interesting it was to research the professor and survive a war, it's strange to say but it feels empty.

The empire has fallen and I'm rather happy to say that even some of my former classmates, that may have lost the war could just retire.

Though I betrayed a lot of them first when I left the Black Eagles House.

My research is useless in peaceful times and Casper says perhaps one day there will be a future where crests won't be needed anymore.

So I will put this away for now.

I don't think these notes will be of interests but, if anyone is reading this from the future then I can only wish for one thing.

Is the future a time where I may nap in peace even into adulthood. Where people don't have to stain their blood anymore? Where I don't have to remember that my own classmates died by my own hands?

Is there a future like that without crests?

If so, then I don't mind the flow of time claims the crests.

Perhaps it would be what Edelgard want as well.

-Linhardt

* * *

Edel...gard…?

Dimitri's grip on the notebook went limp and he took a deep breath. Right. He shouldn't be surprised but at the same time, he felt his body go weak and his head pulsing.

That was far too much information than Dimitro expected to know.

So even Edelgards friends were here in this time too but to hear something about a war, it made Dimitri's stomach turn. But at the very least Dimitri muttered to himself.

"... Yeah. That future exists."

It wasn't aimed to anyone but at the same time, he felt he had to say it.

Even if he was from such a happy future, the others here didn't seem to have that but instead burdens that people his age never felt.

He slumped to the ground and leaned against the bookcase, hugging the notebook close and let put a heavy sigh.

Silence fell in the library book, until he heard the footsteps of someone walking up to him with a whote hoodie over her head. Ah a nun?

"Hello. Are you okay you'll catch a cold sitting there."

Slowly, Dimitri got up to his feet with a small shake of his head and smiled at the nun. "No I'm fine. Just… looking for answers. I just feel rather lost…"

Even now he knew the symbol of the crest was in fact the crest of flames, what could he do?

"Hmmm… Oh! What I like to do in those situations is to go on a walk with my brother towards the gardens. It's rather empty at this time. Perhaps you can refresh your mind there. I'm sure the answers you seek will also come to you."

The garden would be a nice change of pace indeed. Dimitri gave her a small nod and thanks, quietly walking out of the library while leaving the num behind.

Slowly the nun took off her hat as long curled green locks fell and she smiled knowingly. 

"... I can finally repay the professor for his kindness after so many years. Please goddess, look after the golden child from the future so your wish is fulfilled…"

She prayed quietly in that room before slowly putting the nun hat once more when the girl heard footsteps.

Not now.

Her time was not now but she knew it would come, after all… 

_**She**_ had asked her.

* * *

A walk really would do him well given Dimitri had been avoiding Byleth and Claude, but Dimitri truly just.. didn't want to lose Byleth to the fate he had seen the other in. 

Was it so selfish to want to protect the person he liked?

He sighed as he made his way into the gardens and sat down under the little patio, looking up to the budding flowers.

Spring would arrive.

He let out a shaky sigh.

What could he do to stay here?

Lost in his thoughts, Dimitri rubbed at his eyes until he heard footsteps to the side and stopping in front of him.

"... Dimitri."

Of course he would be here. Of course, the person who was in his mind would be here.

"... I'm not changing my mind Byleth." Dimitri's voice was stern, unwilling to budge on the idea of leaving this place and he pursed his lips in a tight line. "I found my reason to be here. I… I can't leave."

Byleth sighed. "... Even though I will need to force my hand if you keep resisting?" Dimitri knew he was being willingful but still. It was for this person's sake. 

"You wouldn't," Dimitri looked away, "Isn't that why you have Claude here?" 

However Byleth tensed up at those words, at the way his shoulders crunch up just a tad and his grip on the belt tightened just a bit more.

"... No. He wasn't but its changed."

Because he was here, Dimitri concluded. Because there was someone here unknown to Byleth's plans that whatever Claude's role had, Byleth had decided to put his safety in priority.

"Byleth. Please let me stay. Please. There's something important I must do here at this time," Dimitri's fists balled up, and yet when he did look at Byleth he saw his green eyes full of pain.

"I can not. Dimitri. I… can't. I can not risk it. Your… Your future will be at stake, I…" Byleth took a shaky deep breath before he reached out and held Dimitri's close that he could hear… 

No heartbeat.

What?

".... Your… heart…" Dimitri looked up at Byleth quietly. Sure he had gotten close to this man before but never close to this man's chest to hear his heart beat.

Silence filled the air.

"Dimitri. I know you are from the future. Originally I thought… you were from the past where things had changed but.. you are from a future Fodlan aren't you?"

And suddenly the world froze as Dimitri wanted to push away Byleth before Byleth held Dimitri closer.

For some reason Dimitri could hear the sound of glass shattering and Byleth muttered.

"... Please listen to me. It's not surprising to me at all because… One of the powers… that the goddess gave me when I first met her was the power to turn back time."

…

What?

Byleth grew quiet while Dimitri was trying to process this information. The symbol on his phone. This new information. The Crest of Flames. Turning back time.

Byleth's death.

It was all slowly coming to pieces as Dimitri looked up at Byleth, and the archbishop knelt down in front of Dimitri.

"... I don't have a heartbeat because… when I was born, something was done to me to be the vessel of the goddess. Dimitri. I... Believe somehow… the goddess must have sent you here for a reason. But I will not have what she wish of you though."

That made Dimitri's brain freeze.

"... why..?"

His voice was soft but slowly Dimitri's voice boomed, "Why?! What if.. what if you DIE from this plan?! You can't be a fool! I… You're not in my future! I… don't want a future without you!!"

"I will protect myself. Don't worry. Now that I know I will defend myself," Byleth smiled gently.

The sight of Byleth pierced with pitch black daggers that twisting around.

"But if I must fall no matter what. Then it is my fate."

Bile formed in Dimitri's mouth.

Then your fate is to suffer for eternity until you fade into the darkness?

He cupped Dimitri's cheek and Dimitri could feel the calluses on those gentle fingers. "I want to protect you. You don't need to see the horrors of war."

Then Byleth should go with him too. He didn't want this person to go marching down to his death. 

"Your future is bright. I don't need to have a place in it. You're.. living a happy future with your friends and family. I am already so old Dimitri. I'm sure Dedue has told you. It's fine."

But that future doesn't have you. It didn't have your presence, your warmth, light, and your love. 

I don't see you in the corners of the future I live in nor traces of you exist.

".... Dimitri," A thumb brushed away tears forming in Dimitri's eyes and Byleth gave him a warm smile, "Really… This is the second time in my life I have made you cry for my selfish wish to protect you…"

Dimitri felt tears roll down his cheeks as he looked away and stood up in his seat. "... You're unfair. And cruel. Yet… I…" 

He still wants to bask in his person's light and warmth.

With newfound feelings of determination did Dimitri cup Byleth's face and leaned down.

And kissed him.

It was his first kiss but yet Dimitri felt he instinctively knew he wanted to kiss this way. He pulled away to see Byleth staring at him with wide green eyes, and Dimitri stared down at him.

"... I love you. Even if you must be angry at me. The fact I'm here.. and these feelings of mine and the Savior King being so alike, you are beloved Byleth. If you do not treasure yourself then I will do so in your place."

Dimiti took a deep breath and yet he felt a part of his head ache, a thumb brushing over the pale skin of Byleth's cheek.

_ "... I will not let go of your warmth and light to my last breath. My… beloved." _

He pulled away once that was said and Dimitri had rushed away back to his quarters.

He had to talk to Claude. And finally get the answers he needed to save Byleth.

* * *

Byleth was left kneeling on the ground after the kiss and his fingers touched his own lips. "..." He closed his eyes and took a shaky deep breath, cheeks flushed red.

"... He kissed like Dima. Who's the unfair one… reminding me of such things…"

Ah… He didn't want that boy to suffer.

He didn't yet Dimitri's words about Sothis echoed in his mind.

"... You're also unfair old friend.. Sending the man I love to convince me otherwise.. You were always so sly."

Really…

That goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo remember i said i might have around five chapters
> 
> yeah uh
> 
> make that seven and this is the second one out of seven 
> 
> opps


	16. I'll never get another chance.

Time was far too short sometimes. To him it seemed like yesterday that he once attended classes with Dimitri and Edelgard, with everyone having a feast together after the battle between their classes and the laughter that rang in the air. To Claude, it was the picture of peace: where no barriers were there nor borders mattered and they were simply living their lives together as students.

Even now as he stood near the edge of the castle borders and watching his people patrol around in case of threats, he couldn’t help but wonder if truly the professor’s choice would lead to peace.

“.... To think I can only live long enough to see only a glimpse of the future.”

Was it truly bright?

If only he could just simply as that boy from that unknown future but what would the consequences be if he knew? Would it just smash that future for the sake of Claude changing his behaviors? Hell he didn’t even know if the boy knew what would his own fate be.

“Really. I sometimes wish I had Teach’s issue.”   
  


Before Claude could say anything else however, he heard hurried footsteps behind him and heavy panting. Oh? A guest hm? A hand traced over his own sleeve where a hidden dagger was, but upon seeing the guest did Claude raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You decided to come along with me after all, Dimitri?”

Dimitri was panting, having ran from the garden to the other end of the monastery after asking those around about Claude and he met eyes with the older man. “... I’m not going. I just wanted to let you know that and my reasons for doing so. There isn’t any time left at this rate..!”

Time?

Reasons?

“... I’ll hear out those reasons. And? What makes you so determined to stay here no matter what his grace or I tell you? From the looks of it, you’re not doing this for a flimsy reason aren’t you? To risk your own future over this.” Those words didn’t make Dimitri waver however, and instead Dimitri stared at Claude with an intensity that reminded him of that same man who saved his life.

Truly this boy perhaps wasn’t that man himself, but Dimitri would one day turn into that person for sure if he had eyes like that. 

Dimitri grew quiet before he took a deep breath once.   
  
“Byleth will suffer a painful fate worse than death. You may not believe in me but I… know the true usage of the Crest of Flames.”

True… usage?! But before Claude could retort, Dimitri took out his phone in his hand and showed it to Claude that bore a familiar symbol that the man would know. It wasn’t the symbol that the former king had, but instead a matching symbol that Claude recognized from the professor himself.

“What is this?” Claude’s voice was stern but this new information made the man tense up. If this what he knew and Dimitri knew the true usage.. Then the meaning behind the boy’s arrival definitely changed up the plans drastically. 

Dimitri gripped on his phone. “This… is a device from the future. It was originally used to send messages to people across the air.. Sort of? It doesn’t have any function because I’m in the past but the moment I arrived… I had this symbol on my phone since then. What’s strange is it runs on power but not once it needed power.”

Power…

Claude rubbed his chin at that. So this symbol showed on the phone without warning when the boy arrived to the past. No the more important question was something else entirely. “Exactly what did you mean you know the true power of the crest of Flames? And why is the fact it’s on your um.. ‘Phone’ so important?”

“Because.. Byleth told me. He had used the power blessed by the goddess that he could turn back time for some moments. Think about it! I got transported from the future here so-”

“So the goddess sent you,” Claude concluded for Dimitri and he began to think deeply that a deep frown formed on his face, “... I have a bad feeling about this. If what you say is true.. Then it explains many things that the professor has done but that’s not the only thing that’s bad about this…!”

What? Dimitri felt dread slowly form in his stomach as Claude began to walk quickly towards the monastery, Dimitri following after quickly.

* * *

“What… what’s wrong!? What’s so bad about this!? What more do I not know!?” 

Dimitri followed while Claude briskly walked into the war council room, where the books were stacked up high to the sky with maps all over the desk.

What in the..?   
  
“... Dimitri. Be truthful with me. Are there no crests in the future?”   
  
Crests? Dimitri blinked slowly and he began to shake his head no in response.

“.... Damn then my theory is correct. Hear me carefully then boy. The past ten years have been drastically changing for Foland. There is peace here in this land but there has been an underground war for years that the church has taken up only because of my research. There are those who wanted to tear down the goddess for years but that’s not the point.” 

He ran a hand through his hair as Claude continued, “The past few years children of noble have not been able to bare crests no matter what. The ones who do are the generation children of nobles after the five year war of the empire, but not past that generation have there been children with crests. 

If what you say is the future, then crests have become nonexistent but for Foland they are the only bane against those enemies Foland must fight off. The teacher’s plan is to completely destroy the renaments of those enemies with those who still bare crests.”   
  
Wait if his future had no crests and there was no real issues, Dimitri didn’t see the problem until he began to think it out.

If he was from the future and was already making direct confrontation with the past, shouldn’t there be changes to him. At that realization did Dimitri’s stomach turn.

There were no changes to the future no matter what he did.

“Then… Because I don’t.. Have the crest that the king bare then that future is set into stone? But then…”   
  
Claude looked over to Dimitri with a nod. “... There is no change to the future Dimitri. But… you are here for a singular reason and are still here. This is my theory however for you Dimitri. Because you have connections somehow with the goddess, there must be something here for you to do no matter what.”

No… matter what….

“.... But… but! I don’t want to accept Byleth’s death! There must be some way around it! There needs to be!”

Yet the silence is heavy and burdening on his heart.

“... The teach once told me this when the other Dimitri died. ‘If he had to die from illness, no matter how many times he had tried to save him, then it was fate.’ But even teach seemed down. The only time I saw him like that was when his father was killed in front of his eyes,” Claude looked to the map as he traced one page.

Fate…

Dimitri gritted his teeth.

“He said that too earlier to me. That he would accept his fate but… but… I won’t accept it. At the least… I want to save him from a more cruel fate. I… He couldn’t /die/ Claude. He couldn’t die. I begged someone to show me his fate and I dreamt of it.”   
  
He choked on forming tears.

“Why does he have to do this? A future for him like that is too cruel.”

Far too cruel. He would do anything in his power to try to save him from such a fate. It was only then did he felt a hand pat his head, and Dimitri looked up to see a smile on Claude’s face.

“... All right I’ll help you out.. Really you’re quite a cry baby unlike the other Dimitri. He usually held back such feelings around anyone but the teach you know. Don’t show your cards so easily boy.” 

The rough ruffle of his hair was strangely comforting to Dimitri as Claude and Edelgard did that all the time whenever Dimitri was quick to get frustrated at his own studies. It made him smile just a bit at the memory.

“Hey. Since I am going out of my way and potentially ruining teach’s important plan to save his life. Let me ask you a question about the future then. A man can’t help but curious about his own fate you know. So how do I die,” The older man began to shuffle through papers and organizing the plans while Dimitri stared at Claude.

Die..?   
  
Actually, he never really looked into the history of that era that Dimitri thought about it. 

“I actually don’t know. I only know that… you’re one of my best friends in my school. But you’re different in the future though. He laughs quite easily and often gets in trouble, but he’s saved many people with his personality that it’s wonderful,” He remembered the time when Claude had went up his way to personally stop bullying to one girl, Marianne and now that girl was part of Claude’s group with friends around her.

Those words made Claude quiet.

“... Is that future one where there is no borders or barriers between people? Where those of different paths in life could laugh together, dance, eat, make merry with each other that it’s natural? Are...there no outsiders?”

Outsiders…

Dimitri thought about it carefully before staring at Claude with a shake of his head. “I can’t.. Say there’s no outsiders. There are always suffering and injustice in some way or form. But I can assure you that the future the Claude I know lives in, is… kind. Kind and loving, and at rough times we will support each other. Humans need each other to live after all right?”

Claude stared at Dimitri for some time before he couldn’t help a loud booming laugh, that Dimitri jumped in his place.

“Certainly you’re right about that. I see… so that’s the kind of future that’s waiting for me huh?.. That doesn’t sound too bad at all.”

* * *

It was already nightfall by the time Byleth was finishing the last of the preparations and looking at the reports of guards leading out the last of the staff of the monastery. Yet… he was already wavering upon the events that had happened this morning. Dimitri… He looked to the report sent by Claude that he had personally made sure Dimitri was on the last wagon off towards the capital, before he let out a deep breath.

“Professor.”   
  
A cup of tea was set next to Byleth as Mercedes stood near his desk and smiled down at him. “He’ll be okay I’m sure. The rest please leave to us and everyone else. But… I’m still a bit sad we couldn’t invite Dedue and Ashe though to see them one more time.”

Mercedes..

“... They’re finally happy. I didn’t want to wish this on them.. Or you and Annette. You two had the choice to turn it down, why didn’t you,” Byleth was quiet but he looked down to his own hands that he saw still stained in blood. Blood that belonged to the family of Mercedes long ago.

A soft giggle, much like how the woman would giggle in Byleth’s memories as a young woman, echoed before she shook her head.

“Oh professor. It’s why the others still followed you in the war years ago. We believed in you. We still do and I’m sure forevermore we shall. Plus.. I’m sure this is the goddess’ will that we end this cycle of tragedy and bring that peaceful future that Dimitri came from right? With our own hands.”

Ah..   
  
Byleth closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. “... Thank you. But… now you mention Dedue and Ashe, I wonder if Felix and Sylvain would have jumped on the chance to join hm?”   
  
“There is no doubt they would,” Mercedes smiled back before looking out to the window where stars filled the sky and she could already imagine Felix already bickering with Sylvain of plans while Ashe and Annette would play pacifier. Dedue would be there in the back quiet while Dimitri would simply laugh at the sight.

“... professor. I’ve become quite old haven’t I, to reminisce like this hm?”

“No,” Byleth sipped at his cup of tea quietly before smiling weakly and setting it down, “You’re still quite youthful compared to me.”   
  
A shared laughter echoed in that room.

* * *

Under that same starry sky in the capital, Dedue sat next to Ashe in the bed and hands clasped together with both of them looking up at the sky. Dedue had returned from helping those who arrived from the monastery settle into the new church and today was the last night anyone needed help. He looked over to his husband still holding his hand with wrinkles on the end of that soft smile Dedue fell in love with.

“It was nice today,” Ashe muttered out, “To get to see Casper, Felix and Sylvain. Of course as well as Berdenetta and to see Ignatz’ children. You didn’t have to go our your way to take me around Dedue.”

He rubbed a thumb over their clasped hands and Ashe still could remember the expressions on his remaining friends’ faces when they did get to talk. Ah… how time passed by so fast. 

“.... I’m sure everyone else also felt the same. It was nice to bring flowers to everyone and their graves today. For now please rest Ashe.”

He brushed back Ashe’s hair before Ashe reached out gently and held onto Dedue’s hand. “I should be saying that to you too. You’ve been looking out the window a few times towards where the monastery was. Are you worried for the professor and that boy? I heard that Ingrid told you that the professor would be fighting before she left.”

  
  
Silence.

“Ashe reached out and pulled Dedue close as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, “... Dedue. Be sure to go no matter what and see what’s wrong okay? Don’t worry about me no matter what, understood? Right now.”

What..!? And leave him here when Ashe was already so weak!? “... Ashe-”   
  
“No buts,” he cut in to Dedue’s words, “I told you before when we got married. I don’t mind that you worry about his highness. Besides… I wanted to go help too. And if… anything does happen to me, then leave it to my siblings and my family.”

The words are heavy on Dedue before he slowly got up and prepared his bags for a trip tomorrow, but he grew quiet.

“... One request. I ask of you, because you’ve given me so much in our time together. You can be selfish for once, I’m asking this of you what would you like me to do? If… you asked me to say then I will.”

It was only then that he felt a hand reach out and a thumb brushed over the band on his own finger.

“... Then… If… if there is a future where we will meet again. Can I be a little selfish and ask that this time /you’ll/ be the one to ask me out? And not me? And you’re proposing too,” Ashe added that with a laugh in his voice, but those words were enough for Dedue to drop his bag and go over to hug the other man in his arms.

“... I will do that and more. Ashe..” It’s low mutter before Ashe leaned in and pressed his lips on Dedue’s forehead gently. “Now go. I can not be of help so please fight for my part too. And come back alive okay?”

Dedue nodded once but he still held on, as if memorizing Ashe’s presnce, even if it was fading before slowly letting go and picking up his things. He made his way to the door and looked back at Ashe smiling gently at him.

“... I’ll see you later Dedue. Be safe.”

“... Yes. I’ll.. return Ashe.”

It’s a quiet moment as Dedue finally left with his weapon and items in hand, ready to take a horse to head off to the monastery. Ashe was left in the room as the old man leaned against the pillows and gripping on his chest with heavy breathing. That was quite hard to keep strong in front of Dedue like that.

Then again he expected Dedue had suspicions of why he wanted to see his friends’ graves and the others who were still here. As well their children and everything he had left behind with everyone else when they were all here in the same place. His time was already running out but Ashe looked down the band on his hand with a small smile.

“... I love you Dedue.”

Nobody was around to hear those words as Ashe reached out to the drawer and gently traced over the journal with recipes made with the person he loved.

“... professor. I pray that the future you seek with everyone is a good one… so…”

It was fine.

He could rest a little right? He closed his eyes as Ashe leaned back into the pillow and smiled to himself. He would go see Lord Lonato and his parents soon, and Ashe would tell them all the stories he had of his life together with the people he loved.

* * *

Dimitri jerked his head up to the sky while he clung on to Claude’s back, glad in a soldier uniform, eyes meeting with the glittering sky and he felt his heart ache. What was chill..? Even part of his chest ached but Dimitri wasn’t too sure why either. How strange. 

“Hey! Look lively boy! The enemies are gonna be making their move anytime soon. We’re gonna be sneaking in to the back path where the teach’s gonna be at. So you better be ready. It was already hard to put you in a uniform that actually fit you. Really a bit too underdeveloped for a boy from the future!”

Wha!?

“I’ll have you know I’m average…! And… I haven’t really hit a proper puberty spurt. Don’t blame me,” Was all Dimitri could snap back but he still clung on as the wyvern flew under a tunnel near the fort surrounding the monastery. Why was this area not guarded?   
  
Dimitri looked around as Claude began to explain, noting how the boy’s grip had become loose from looking around, “The enemy is being lured into the monastery so that we can confine them in one spot but they need a way to get in after all, right?”

That…

“That’s completely unfair,” Dimitri could only spout that out while Claude chuckled at those words. “Well all is fair in love and war after all. But for now we’ll hurry and go through here and find a place where they’ll be attack, so we can figure out where they’ll be coming from to attach the teach. Listen up,” He looked back to Dimitri and gave him a lance to hold, “You may not kill in your future but the most you’re gonna do with that weapon is defend yourself if they come at you! Don’t you dare die, got it?”

Right..

Dimitri gripped on the lance with one hand. He couldn’t die here nor did Dimitri have plans to either.

He had to protect his future as well as Byleth’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again
> 
> the tag was there for a reason


	17. Even now I still remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I ask you listen to the OST: The Apex of the World as I wrote a majority of the chapter based off this song

The tunnels below the monastery were deep but what scared Dimitri, was the fact that Claude was making near impossible maneuvers on the Wvryen with each twist and bend of the path. This was way more risky than he thought but Dimitri still clung on regardless as he looked behind his shoulder.

The enemies weren't spotted yet but they couldn't let their guard down just yet, especially as Dimitri was told by Claude of the details of the enemy.

They were a dangerous group that was out to destroy Foland and tear down the goddess’ children no matter the cost, that they would fall to manipulating all the nations to their own will in the background. Of course it was minor details but Dimitri had felt bile knowing that they had a hand in killing far too many people.

How was this hidden away in history?

It was then Claude stopped in his tracks upon hearing rumbling above them, that Dimitri looked up at the older man to see what was going on until Claude shushed him for a moment. He looked up to the ceiling above them at that and cupped his ear to listen.

Faint sounds of battle cries could be heard and Dimitri gripped on to Claude just a bit more. 

It had begun. The final battle…

"Looks like we got no time to waste. Let's go," Claude yelled as the wyvern flew right towards the direction where Byleth would be, after all there was one bit of the plan he knew himself that would cause this kind of sudden action from the enemy.

“Really teach you’re way more ruthless than me..!”

* * *

In front of the stone throne did Byleth stare at the empty seat and took a deep breath. He had left the others up above to fight but he could trust that the current king would hold the fort, and make sure the enemies would be led to him.

A hand was placed on a sword attached to his belt and petted it slowly.

" … let's fight together to the end old friend."

Byleth slowly turned in his spot upon heard rushed footsteps and the scrap of metal against stone. So the last of the remaining elite forces had arrived.

"You accursed man…!"

"You took away our light, our future so now we will take away Folands remaining light..!!"

Yet Byleth stood there and stared at the enraged group of people. So they had taken the bait he left: a speared head that was once one of their spies but illusioned to be the heads of the lead commanders of the Twisted ones.

After all he remembered their faces so well, the ones who took away his father away from him and the ones who destroyed his students’ lives for their own ambitions. 

So it was fair to mock them for their actions that damned them of this fate.

“As I thought. You've been sending animated corpses of the former empire soldiers haven't you. Even now you've been used Edelgard and Dimitri to the end even after they died."

Byleth pulled out his blade and with a flick of a wrist, the weapon glowed bright red and flames licked at Byleth's hand.

"I'll end that cycle of tragedy even if it means my own life. I've grown too tired seeing Foland's future be at threat any longer so I'll strike you all down tonight."

No more would they threaten the peace of the land that held the people he loved so deeply.

The future where his former students once gave up their happiness for, and died quietly for.

Byleth had a future to protect and a promise to keep to both of the Dimitris that grew dear to Byleth, for the sake of keeping that gentle smile on that person’s face forevermore. 

In order to do that he would become the demon once more if he must, more of a demon than Rhea herself and Nemesis as well.

* * *

It was only then Claude managed to arrive with Dimitri behind him as they exited the tunnel that had lead to the hallway that led to a large door wide open. “Damn are they here already..?!” Dimitri looked over Claude’s shoulder and his eyes widen as enemies had turned over towards Claude and bared their weapons.

“The Reigan Child!..”

Dimitri gripped on the lance in hand as Claude soon branish a glowing red bow and smirked. “Looks like we’re gonna have a handful… Don’t bite your tongue boy!”

Wha!?

Dimtiri yelped as he reached out and held on to Claude, as Claude took a small round item and threw it over towards the direction at one group of enemies. Without warning he took out one arrow out of his pouch and took aim, letting go of the arrow with ease as it pierced the round ball…

And let out a pitch black smoke as enemies that were affected by the smoke began to choke and vomit blood.

‘He killed them’, Dimitri could only think, ‘He just killed them.’

The shock was almost too much before Claude launched out into the air, with Dimitri instinctively gripping on to Claude with fear in his eyes and his chest beating fast against his chest. This was war. This was war was like, he reminded himself, but the sickening sight of the bodies below them as they flew above and Claude continuing his assault was almost too much.

The light weight of the lance in his hand almost scorched Dimitri’s hand with one realization in his head. He would be using this to help Byleth and if he murdered someone for that person’s sake..

Would he be able to handle the weight of taking a life?

Dimitri gritted his teeth as he shook his head away from such thoughts. He couldn’t hesitate now, not when he made up his mind to save the person he liked. 

* * *

“Look sharp! We’re almost at the door!”

Stiffening up, Dimitri gripped on his lance as they flew right into the throne room where the both of them would be greeted with a bloody sight that made Dimitri’s heart drop. 

Byleth was in the center of the throne room slicing at enemies with the blade with the surroundings of the throne room set into flames, as black blades already pierced his body at certain parts. Those blades..!   
  
Claude had continued his assault on the enemies before he looked over to Dimitri and saw the boy was preparing to jump off and fight. “Wha!? Stupid stay on here! We’ll head over to help teach in a bit! You’ll be outnumbered at this rate--!”

It was true, the enemies were outnumbering them by a mile shot even after the enemies Claude taken down and Dimitri wasn’t confident that he would be able to live with even his experience in fencing. Fighting for his life was something he hadn’t ever done before.

Yet…

Seeing Byleth in so much pain made his heart ache. He couldn’t…! 

“But he’ll die at this rate! Those blades---!”

It was then behind them enemies screamed as they flew off from a blast of magic and another yell from the sound of weapons piercing bodies. Turning his head around did Dimitri’s eyes widen as Mercedes stood there with Annette, who held out her hand swirling with magic around her.

“We made it in time…!” Annette let out a relieved sigh while Mercedes rushed over with a hand clasped in Annette’s. 

But what was more there was a blond man standing there unknown to him clad in blue and black, on a black stallion and glowing red lance in hand. Dimitri couldn’t help but stare in awe at the person before seeing Dedue there next to him, shield and axe in hand. Dedue was here!?

“Your highness I’ll be going on ahead and fending off the enemies. Please be safe. Annette, Mercedes. Let’s go.” 

“Right!”

The two women followed after Dedue while Dimitri’s eyes widen hearing the conversation.   
  
High..ness?! Wait if he meant the king of the nation right now then..!? Dimitri looked over to the blond man once more who gripped on his lance and nodded to Dedue. “Yes. I’ll count on you Dedue, let us go!”

Behind the king, a young man and a young woman followed after without hesitation as they bore two robes pinned with crests on them. “”Yes, your highness!””

“Hey hey.. Even the children of the lord and shield are here too..?” Claude couldn’t help but chuckle at the change of events. To think the king of Faerghus is even here.. Really boy what kind of miracle did you pull off?!” 

Even Dimitri wasn’t even too sure what was going on as Claude flew over right to the King as the two that stood next to the king were clearly cutting down and slaying enemies without hesitation.

“Hey! Don’t you dare miss an enemy! We need to hurry up and rescue his grace though,” The woman in red yelled while the man next to her, who easily cut down another enemy chuckled in response, “Yes yes. Here I thought you were tired from crying your eyes out about pop and dad’s funeral.” That earned him a kick from the woman who glared, “Shut up! I don’t wanna hold another funeral for a long time you know!”

“Yvor, Melynda! This isn’t the time for prattle!” The blond man sighed but he rushed at the enemies with his lance, taking out several of them at once as he twirled his lance. “Under the name of Mikeal David Blaiddyd your actions will not be overlooked!”

This was…

Dimitri wasn’t sure how to think as Claude flew over to Dedue, with Annette and Mercedes smiling at a familiar face.

“Claude..! So you came down here--- EH!?” Annette was ready to greet her only to see Dimitri’s face under the soldier armor and was about to yell before Dimitri frantically shushed her. If his identity was shown HERE of all places…!! And near someone that was his potentially his ancestor..!? 

Knowing the impact did Annette shush quiet but Dedue kept a stare at Dimitri. “... Come down where. I will take him to the professor, please.” The enemies were coming but they needed someone to be mobile in order to help the professor. After all the professor was far too engrossed into battle that they didn’t even notice their presence, and they needed a strategist more than ever now.

“... All right. But keep him safe! I’m kinda fond of my future awaiting for me after all,” Claude grinned at Dimitri and let the boy down next to Dedue. “...So boy, the next time we see each other, better prove me right that this future is worth fighting for.”

Claude…

Despite the fact the other person fooled around with him and despite his initial suspicions of him did Dimitri grip on the lance. He had brought him this far. “... Thank you for believing in me. I’m proud to call you and you in the future my friend. I’ll see you later.”

It wouldn’t be a good bye anymore from now on. Dimitri wanted to fight to see the future with everyone he loved and cared for, so he would push forward.

“... heh then I’ll see you later, Dimitri!” Claude flew right up into the sky and directly towards the king that was pushing forward towards the king and his two retainers.

Dimitri gripped on his lance as Dedue looked behind the three of them, nodding once to them and he began to push forward into the enemies with Annette quick to cast spells to blow away enemies attempting to come close. Mercedes chanted spells to also send holy magic to fend off the three of them and Dimitri kept a careful eye on the current flow of battle.

There weren’t that many but with how some of them had become desperate did Dimitri feel worried. They were going to try to take everyone down with them but…! It was different! The flow of time was different from how Dimitri remembered…!

The fact the others were here and not the same in that sorrowful dream, he was changing fate! With that hope in his chest he continued to run with the others towards the professor.

* * *

_ How long had he been fighting? _

Byleth had been slaying enemies left and right, and save for some weapons on him he felt perfectly fine even amidst in a pool of blood. Really they were quite stubborn..! He continued to fight before in the distance he heard a sound of an arrow flying over to his direction, and Byleth was quick to turn around to defend himself.

Only for the arrow to land on an enemy behind him right on the forehead.

That bow work…

He turned around to see Yvor running up to him, grinning to cheek to cheek. “Hi your grace! Letting your guard too much huh? Granddad would be having a rampage over that you know!” The black haired man was quick to put away his bow and take out a blade, rushing out to take out an enemy to the side. 

Felix’s grandson..!? Then..--!? 

He looked over to see a red head girl quick to throw a Javelin into another enemy from afar. “Melynda!..!?” Even her brother was here!? He had been careful to not invite those two here due to the fact they didn’t bare crests..! 

“Your grace! Please run to Mercedes for treatment! We can finish off the enemies here!” Byleth had turned his head over to see Mikeal there, clad in the armor he remembered picking out with Dimitri for his son’s coming of age as king and he felt faint. Even Mikeal was here..? 

Yet Byleth couldn’t help but feel so happy.

He had thought he would die miserably but instead the people who he had watched over his years after the war, were here to fight alongside him. In a way it was as if Byleth was seeing his former students next to him again in a twisted way. 

No.

They WERE here with them in spirit… All of them certainly as he saw how Yvor carried a familiar bow on him, one that once belonged to Ashe that he remembered Ashe had given the boy for his birthday.

“Thank you,” was all Byleth had to say until Claude had flown over with a dark look on his face, “Sorry teach don’t wanna ruin the reunion and all, but some of the enemies snatched some crests stones from the tombs while in the chaos--!”   
  


It was then a scream was heard near them of one dying man, who shoved the stone he had stolen on his forehead and… he burst into black flames. He was turning into a demonic beast..! Towering over them, a hideous beast roared at the group and Byleth gripped on his blade.

“Everyone! Don’t falter..!”

* * *

  
  
Dedue looked up from taking down the last of the enemies near them before seeing the demonic beast tower over the group. “A demonic beast..!” He gritted his teeth as Annette and Mercedes tensed up. They were once non existent but to think they would take this method to taking down the professor…!

Immediately they had rushed over to the side as Byleth and the others had gotten into a battle stance, but Dimitri looked over towards Byleth. He was bleeding too much…! But what made him quiet was Byleth reaching out to grip on the daggers extruding his body, tugging them off one by one and threw them on the ground.

“I made a promise to that boy,” Byleth began as he snapped his wrist with the blade and the blade slowly uncoiled one by one, with the sword growing more red at each word Byleth spoke, “If I must fall here then I’ll accept my fate but… I won’t fall without fighting for my future with everyone!”

Byleth..

In comparison to Dimitri’s dream this sight of Byleth made something in his heart race and tears formed in his eyes.

This person didn’t give up living.

This person didn’t give up hope.

Ah… what was this feeling..?

He gripped on the lance as Mikeal slammed his lance down and yelled, “Then we will survive this battle to the bitter end! Melynda, Yvor!” 

He rushed forward to stab at the demonic beast and the two siblings followed after with a battle cry, black blood splattering onto the ground. It was then Dedue rushed up and slammed his axe down, the scream of the beast apparent as flames rained down on the beast from Annette and Mercedes.

Then the professor raised his blade as he swung down on it, the whip ripping into the beast’s flesh and tearing into it.

To Dimitri who watched in awe at the sight couldn’t help but grip on his lance. Such a sight, it was similar to picture books he had read in the library during his time here, that it didn’t feel real either. Yet the feeling of emotions in his chest was real. 

That all of the actions he had taken were leading up to this moment to watch as the flow of time changed drastically. 

Was this why he was here in the first place? 

To give hope to Byleth for this battle he would have fought painfully alone?

It was then the beast’s mouth open at the moment, ready to spew blood but there was something about it that made Dimitri tense up. No it wasn’t done yet. It wasn’t done yet…! At the moment his head ached painfully but his grip on the lance tighten significantly. As if he knew how to hold on to it.

_ Breath. You will not land if you are panicked. _

Dimiti took a deep breath in response.

_ Aim. You can not miss no matter what. _

He took aim accordingly to the voice, as Dimitri could feel a hand over his own hand and he gripped it tighter while he slowly pulled his body back.

_ Throw and you will save him. _

And so Dimitri did as he felt his chest pound rapidly, as well as a strength surged in him that he never knew before.

No, he thought as he heard the whistling of the lance thrown into the air, he knew who was guiding him at this moment of need when the people he knew was at risk. 

The Savior King.

As the lance pierced through the demonic beast skull, it shrieked loudly in pain and soon fell to the ground in its own blood. It soon dispersed into black flames and only left the man on the ground, life fading from him.

Ah…

Dimitri was ready to slump down to the ground but what caught him off guard was Byleth falling to the ground instead, blood pooling from his body. The sight was enough for everyone around him to quickly gather and Dimtiri wanted to quickly move over to the man.

Only for the world to stop and he could hear the shattering of glass once more.

* * *

_ “... your time here is done little one.” _

A voice of the girl caught his attention and Dimitri looked right up to where on the throne, a girl in green sat there with a small smile on her face. Who was she? And what did she mean his time was done..!?

“Wait,” His voice was soft before Dimitri’s voice began to raise, “What do you mean done!? Byleth’s dying! U..unless Mercedes will heal him is that why?” He was hopeful, Mercedes could heal him right and certainly there was enough people around Byleth could be saved!-

_ “No.” _

The word is enough to freeze Dimitri’s entire mind and he couldn’t help but stare in shock. No? What did she mean by no..!? 

“Why no..!? Wasn’t I here to save him from dying,” Dimitri already is trying to run up to her to demand answers. Answers for all of his efforts and pains leading up to this moment where he was told no. No that he couldn't save the person he liked?!

He doesn’t understand a single bit about this situation until Dimitri felt a hand hold him back with a tight grip and Dimitri turned around to see nobody there. Yet by the time he turned around to the girl he found that his legs refused to move.

“Why..!? Why does he have to die!? He can be saved!!”

_“That is not his fate however,”_ The girl slowly walked over to where Byleth laid, frozen in time and reached out to touch his cheek, _“His fate is to die no matter what. However… you have saved him little one.”_   
  
She lets go of Byleth’s face and looked towards Dimitri with a smile, “His death that I showed you was if you were not here. He would have taken upon the world’s burdens upon himself and die without anybody there to mourn him to vanish off into the void of time. Here.. he can die as a human and surrounded by the people he loved, he will never be forgotten.”

Ah..

Dimitri had grown quiet. That was right. Originally there was no history about the archbishop but with this he would be remembered, and this time he had the people Byleth had grown to known. He wouldn’t be there in the darkness in pain for all of eternity, with the crest he had Byleth would have known only pain until the end.

“... human..? What did you..?”

It was then the girl walked over and snapped his fingers, leaving Dimitri in the clothes he was wearing when he arrived in this time. She soon reached into his pocket, taking out the cellphone and smiled.

_“I have watched your journey throughout your time here you know. Your little.. ‘Phone’s are quite convenient to stay in even if it was a fragment of my power!_”

Power… wait.. Dimitri stared at the girl in awe, “Are you… the goddess…?”

She let out a small giggle. _“Correct. I have been with Byleth for quite this whole time ever since he was born… close to his heart actually.”_ She looked right over to Byleth on the ground and Sothis sighed. _“I never vanished however even past his death simply.. Sleeping in the monastery here. I was awoken though upon feeling a presence that called for Byleth strongly though.”_

Sothis smiled before the girl closed her eyes, _“So I made a deal with a presence that I would use all my power to help change fate one more time… At the cost of all my powers and Byleth’s.”_

Fate…?

Dimitri looked over as Sothis smiled and instead reached out to push Dimitri down, as Dimitri felt himself fall and staring up at the girl who giggled. _“Perhaps one day,”_ she called out to him, _“I would like to meet you again, so live on little one and be stronger!”_

Then his world went black.

* * *

In the midst of the darkness did Dimitri manage to open his eyes just a little to see he was falling down perhaps.. Water? No Darkness? He couldn’t tell as Dimitri stared at someone too familiar to him but the difference was the other person was floating upward from where Dimitri well.

_ “.... You…” _

Dimitri stared as he muttered out as he could finally recognize the other person in front of him. 

The savior king.

“I suppose it would be strange for me to call you Dimitri, at this point,” He muttered while the king stared before he looked up to the sky. Was it… light? He couldn’t really tell as Dimitri kept falling before the young man stared at the former king who opened his mouth to speak.

_ “I apologize for pulling you into my own regrets. The future is brighter for you than you to be pulled by the ghosts of the past. Throughout your own life I have burden you with my own demons and nightmares haven’t I?” _

So even the dreams he grew up having was this guy’s fault? Dimitri couldn’t help but feel annoyance, yet he couldn’t find any spite with this person.

“... I can forgive you for it. I did kiss Byleth after all in your place on my own will.” It’s a petty shot but it made the king laugh in response. _“I suppose so but… Thank you.”_

It’s a sincere thank you as the king began, _“Throughout my own life I couldn’t bare to burden Byleth with my own selfishness and I only wished for him to be by my side. Yet those feelings will never go away but I found that the happiness I did create was wonderful too. Mikeal was proof of that. However.. Don’t make that mistake like me in the future, live and see the world. Love the person you love no matter what and never let it go.”_

His own hesitations and regrets…

Dimitri stared before he nodded once and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“... I definitely don’t wanna grow up into someone with too many regrets he takes his descendant back into the past,” He earned himself a laugh before continuing, “but you’re amazing too. You help unite the place I live in and made a better place for everyone in my time. So, don’t say you made a mistake. I’ll prove that to everyone in the future too that everyone in your time was amazing too.”

The silence lingered on before the king chuckled and took out a small bag and put it right into Dimitri’s hand. _“... If one day you meet someone worthy of this ring, then give it to them. That is my final wish to you.”_

He gripped on to the bag as Dimitri soon could see light below him and watched at the king floated too far away for the young man to respond.  But instead he could manage to mouth,

** _‘Thank you.'_ **

And slowly… Dimitri closed his eyes and the world became black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo we're almost near the end of the main story.  
i will be writing little extra tracks to the story to add to world building about chars in the future/past, but i will prob go deeper more about the characters that showed up in the story as OCs for the next chapter actually.
> 
> But i'm p sure you guys can piece it together by the time next chapter comes along before I can explain since ive seen some people already guess a lot of stuff.


	18. That Smiling face, that Angry face, I really loved them.

The world was busy as usual, with days passing little by little and nothing is out of the ordinary. In this time a man stood near the glass windows of the company building and set down a folder. Really to be busy keeping a hold on the past was rather rough as the man took off his glasses, green eyes strained from reading documents.

"Um mister Seteth, sir?"

A woman stood at the door with a book in hand as she adjusted her suit tie. "Should I return to the monastery if my report is done?"

"Yes, thank you Catherine. Also… Be sure to push forward the restoration process paperwork for me if you can. I have a guest coming soon."

She bowed once before Catherine left with a smile, leaving the man alone in the room and Seteth moved to sit at his desk once more.

On his screen was a national university article written by a freshman researching into the lost history of the period of the holy kingdom, and he chuckled as he saw the name of the writer.

'Dimitri'

"... So he wishes to connect the past with the future. Really, it was tiring having to hide the history to not distort the goddess' final wish."

He chuckled as the man leaned back and Seteth looked towards one photo sitting on his desk.

"... A miracle… huh? Even now I can't help but be surprised about humans going beyond the limits of even goddesses." 

For a miracle had happened but he wouldn't be able to see it for some time, a shame.

* * *

Sylv@in: Heyyyy Dimitri hows the trip to the monastery??? Please don't go off and get ghosted again plz.

(in)grid: sylvain!!... oh i heard you went to the far corner of the country right take pictures :)

swordmaster: and that replica of the old rapier sword.

ashes: Hi dedue!!! have fun with dimitri and be safe you guys!!

* * *

Putting away his phone of the missed messages, a young man had been standing in the field of lavender growing along the path and a camera in hand. His hair had a few stray strands of hair sticking out from the half ponytail, but Dimitri didn't care as he snapped photos.

After a few photos, Dimitri looked over to see Dedue had finish checking up on the van and smiled. "Thank you, sorry I know we wanted to go to the monastery before dark but…"

He looked over to the field of lavender and inhaled in the warm scent.

"It reminds me of the town we were in a few months ago," Dedue had spoken up while wiping some car grease on his jeans, "The town where you found the old recipe book that is."

Sitting on the back of the van, stuffed with other old books or records was the brown notebook in question that was ragged by time. Yet.. Dimitri could make out the words 'Duscar' on it and as well as 'Dedue'. Not he'd tell the person in front of him.

"Yeah, it's nice."

Dimitri moved to get into the car again and took off his jacket, a silver and green ring on a leather strap around his neck. He leaned back against the chair whole Dedue started the car, with the man turning on the music Ashe had given them both for the trip and the sweet sound of guitar lingered in the air.

"To think this is the last stop… Though I still think it's risky to go back there after what happened last year Dimitri.."

Ah right… Dimitri winced at the memory.

Currently, Dimitri was going to the monastery after a year and a half since that incident. Though incident was barely the word for it in Dimitri's book.

When he had returned to the future from the past at the time, he was instead on a bed and bandages wrapped around his neck. What more was Dimitri has been found unconscious when the floor of the monastery had caved in and he supposedly knocked out from the impact.

The others had spent the week looking for him, with Dedue and the others on full on panic more to find him. It was Ashe who didn't give up trying to find him for Dedue's sake, was the one who found him and helped him back.

Only for Dimitri to be a week long coma, only to wake up crying and tears.

Then again.. Nobody would know the truth of what truly happened that time except for himself, as Dimitri reached out to hold onto the ring on the necklace.

"There's something I want to find that's it Dedue. After this I'll.. stop. I can't be missing too many classes despite my credits are plentiful even mom and dad are worried."

He didn't want to worry them too much.

"... I see. Well. I can only hope that you can find the answer you're seeking for." Dedue continued to drive down the path all the way up to the monastery, wirh Dimitri shutting his eyes.

Ever since he had returned to the future, Dimitri had not once dreamt any of the savior king's memories and instead dreamy of his own. A strange feeling but none of the less he could simply sleep normally now 

But at the cost of the death of that person, even if he had gone back in time to try to change Byleth's fate.

"... I hope so too."

* * *

The monastery was still the same as Dimitri remembered with construction happening, a restoration project as far Dimitri was told when they checked into the hotel. To think they would be in the process of restoring it to it's natural glory.. 

Dimitri couldn't help but smile as he took a photo of it from the window of his room.

"It's good that they'll be fully restoring it," Dedue set down his bag on his own bed and looked towards Dimitri, "It's getting late though, the sun's setting so I'll go get us some dinner."

"Yeah… Mind if we just eat here in the room? I'd.. like to wake up a bit before the sun rises, take a picture of the sunrise for the others to see." That and Dimitri wanted to walk around the monastery one more time, if he could even see a glimpse of the ghosts that haunted him to this day.

Dedue sighed. "... All right. But leave your phone on WITH gps. I do not want a repeat of last year."

Oof.

"... Yeah." That was fair, Dimitri remembered how his friends were half teary or flat out angry with how reckless he had been. Especially Edelgard who promptly smacked him across the face while lecturing him about not talking to them.

Even so, Dimitri reached to hold on to the ring on the necklace and smiled weakly.

He just wanted to see if he could find the proof that Byleth existed.

That the man's death wasn't in vain.

* * *

By the time the sun would rise, Dimitri has left his hotel room and with a warm blue shawl over his shoulder. His camera was in hand as Dimitri made his way out of the hotel and stopped upon seeing several of black motorbikes near the hotels.

Whoa.

Though one particularly stood out with a sidecar, cute stickers slathered over it of baby dragons and pegasuses. 

Cute was all Dimitri could think as he slowly made his way past the motorbikes and towards the monastery.

As he made his way to the monastery, Dimtri took several pictures with the night mode on his phone of places he had been. The library he studied with Annette, the garden where Mercedes told him stories, the hallway where he tried to show off the hawk that carried messages from Dedue…

As he continued to walk did Dimitri look at former photos he took on his camera: the graves of where Sylvain and Felix were that was covered in vines, portraits of the former king of the nation all faded and faces removed, a statue of a woman on a winged horse, and the remains of a still popular restaurant that ran under different names.

Dimitri had been chasing after the ghosts he had met throughout his time in the past but this was the last stop. Byleth.

He took a deep breath as Dimitiri held on to the camera.

In a way this was Dimitri's own way with coping knowing that the people he met before were gone now. But… After this he would be able to say goodbye to them all and move on to the future.

He believed in the future the others had fought for after all.

* * *

Dimitri's small journey led him all the way to the monastery church but he did notice something.. different. The gates were raised just a little bit, enough for someone to go through and there were footprints leading inside.

Was someone else here?

Slowly Dimitri made his way inside and looked around. The church was slowly being restored and even the large hole where Dimitri had fallen in last year was gone.

Huh. Where were the foot prints leading to?

Slowly Dimitri followed after quietly to the door opened to the side and held onto his camera.

Dimitri made his way outside and was greeted by the same tower he saw in the past, still towering over the church without a change. "... this is still here…"

Hah.. He remembered how flustered he was when Claude told him the romantic aspects of promising in the tower, but alas… Dimitri didn't make such a promise with Byleth.

It was far too late after all.

Slowly he made his to the tower and looked out the small windows along the wall, seeing the sun slowly rising. Already it was almost dawn? Had he really spent his time in the monastery for that long?

His footsteps echoed along the stairs all the way where Dimitri soon could see the exit.

Just a quick photo and for Dimitri… it would be good bye.

Goodbye to his feelings.

Goodbye to the ghosts.

Goodbye to Byleth.

And yet he froze before he was close to the door. Good bye to Byleth. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye to all the moments Dimitri had with him, all the times where he could make the other smile just a little.

_ **It hurt.** _

It hurt that in the end he didn't let his own feelings come through to Byleth and not even the Savior King's.

Of how much they were in love with him.

Slowly he got up to his feet and Dimitri went out to the exit. He had to move forward to the future but… he didn't want to give up these feelings-

"... Huh?"

A familiar voice cut through his thoughts as Dimitri's head snapped up from his feet to see someone there with dark teal hair and lavender eyes. But the way the other looked was a mirror image of Byleth, even the way the man wore a black poncho and black gloves was remarkably similar to the man.

His heart began to pound against his chest and Dimitri felt tears form in his eyes.

A ghost?

No but… he looked alive.

** _Alive._ **

The man who looked like Byleth stared back before slowly he made his way over and took out a handkerchief to wip away the falling tears off Dimitri's cheeks.

"Are you all right?.."

Ah.. Dimitri felt the other's hand and he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to hug the man, yet all he could manage was a warm smile full of love and joy 

Love that he was ready to give away and joy in the realization what he did wasn't a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake…! 

"No… there are… happy tears. Truly happy tears." He sniffed before the man in front of him stared as he smiled in return. Ah his smile was..

"Beautiful."

Ah.

Dimitri grew silent before slowly the awkward situation weighed on him and his face burned red. And the other man stared back with his own cheeks going warm. Oh. Oh shit.

"I'm. Oh gods I'm SO sorry. It's inappropriate of me to," Dimitri almost flailed his hand while the other man shook his head rapidly.

"No I… I never really.. smiled like that before. And… It's not a bad feeling to be called.. beautiful. From someone like you."

Someone slay him now.

The two stood there before Dimitri looked out to the sky and saw dawn has arrived, as he gripped on his camera.

"Um.. Would.. it be rude for me to ask if.. I could take a picture of you. It's..._"

"... If you're in the photo with me sure," The man smiled in return (god his smile was even more cuter like this too, Dimitri thought) before he raised a hand to shake.

"...I'm Byleth. Your name?"

Ah…

Dimitri couldn't help but smile in return before taking a hold of Byleth's hand to shake. His hands were smaller than his but Dimitri couldn't help at the fact it fit.. just right with each other.

"... Dimitri. My name is… Dimitri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres two more chapters i want to write before i can say the main story is done
> 
> and some extras that I will add on to chapter but for now im marking it at 20 and the rest will be extras!! (or even their own separate fics)
> 
> because in the end I want to be completely satisfied with this and show some answers to questions you guys might have.
> 
> that and i truly want to give the charas the happy ending they deserved.


	19. To Me, To You.

He didn’t think this would be his end. 

Byleth looked up to the people surrounding him and his head on Mikeal’s lap, and he could see tears already forming in the blond’s eyes. Honestly even now this man wasn’t any different from his father, nor any different from Dimitri from the teacher. 

So easily moved to tears from emotions, it was a trait so envious to Byleth even to this day as Byleth reached out weakly and touched Mikeal’s cheek.

“Don’t cry little one…”

Byleth looked over to see Yvor and Melynda also breaking into tears of their own behind the king, hands grasped together. 

He still remembered the day when Sylvain and Felix brought in the adoptive twins for a baptizing, with Sylvain bragging boldly of how they had two little bundles of saints. And Felix disgruntled but yet held Yvor so gently in his arms. 

Even after so many years he could still remember how Yvor and Melynda eagerly called their adoptive ‘grandparents’ their family, and their own hand grasped with Ingrid’s nephew with Mikeal.

Ah… 

They would need to be strong for the future from now on, he could only think as Byleth felt a warmth to the stab wounds in his stomach and smiled weakily.

Byleth looked over to see Annette looking away as she covered her eyes and Mercedes was attempting to heal him so desperately, yet he reached out to gently take a hold of her hand glowing bright from the light of her magic.

“It’s okay… Mercedes… it’s okay… you have done enough..”

His voice cracked as Byleth also saw Dedue quietly looking over the group, but even Byleth could see tears in his eyes as well. To think after so many years of knowing the man, Byleth would be able to see such emotions in Dedue over someone like him. The time he remembered Dedue being so expressive was when Dimitri had died and the both of them quietly stood over his tomb together.

Claude stood far away but he couldn’t look at Byleth in the eye, and Byleth grew quiet. Even now this person would act as a stranger..? Really. He opened his mouth once more and spoke up, “Claude.. Please come here..”   
  
Footsteps could be heard and Byleth was sure his vision was fading at this point because he couldn’t see the person in front of him. Instead he felt a hand grasped on to his own and Byleth managed to squeeze back.

“... In my room.. There is… a ring. Please… give that to Seteth. I wish.. For that ring to be buried where my father and mother rest. There… is one more request I wish to make…as well.”

He felt blood in his mouth with Byleth’s other hand falling onto Mikeal’s and he managed to choke out, 

“... Please bury me near where… Dimitri is… your father... “ He, at the least, wished to be near where that beloved person was in the very end. Byleth had left Dimitri alone for too long by now, as Mikeal clenched onto Byleth’s hand with his voice shaking.

“Of course. Of course I will grant that wish. I… will protect this land that you and everyone else has fought for to the end.”

Ah…

Byleth couldn’t help a faint smile on his face hearing the gentle sobs around him and he closed his eyes once more, completely in darkness.

“... I think.. I understand what my father meant…. I’m so happy… yet so sad…. That I must leave you all behind…”

And Byleth closed his eyes once more, as he could hear the loud sound of glass shattering in his head. 

* * *

He wasn’t too sure how long it had been since he was in darkness like this but, Byleth felt he was held gently by someone. It was warm, comforting, and familiar as Byleth leaned back. Ah… this feeling. He only felt this kind of warmth once under that winter night when Dimitri’s bride was to be chosen.

Dimitri had called out to him to the goddess tower and confessed his feelings for him, ready to forget the rules and laws in order to be with Byleth.

And yet Byleth turned him down despite sharing Dimitri’s feelings for Dimitri was too important to the kingdom than how they felt together. The fact stood true that Dimitri needed a wife, someone to bare the king’s child, in order for the bloodline to continue and so Dimitri backed down upon his words.

Yet Byleth’s feelings never changed for every day he lived, even past Dimitri’s death. He loved that king so much.

From Dimitri’s scars of the past and to the way the man held himself now, capable of shouldering the future, he would forever love him.

Did he have a future with him anymore past his death?

“You do.”

The voice rang near him as Byleth’s eyes snapped open and suddenly, he was standing in the winter surroundings with stars littering the sky and snow falling around him. The scenery was of the goddess tower that Byleth had pondered if he had turned back time in his death, as Byleth turned around slowly with his breath caught in his throat.

Ah..

Byleth felt tears form in his eyes upon seeing who was behind him this whole time, as Byleth was wrapped around in the cloak of the man he loved: Dimitri. Even his appearance was as youthful as Byleth remembered and a gentle smile on his face. Was this a prank from Sothis?

“Why… why are you here..? This is..?” Byleth’s mind couldn’t wrap around it as Dimitri reached over and held him close once more, pressing their cheeks together. It was warm. Ah so painfully warm as Byleth felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Please. Don’t let this be a dream. He begged silently as Dimitri smiled gently at Byleth once more.

“... Byleth. You have a future with me, so before we must depart to the future… may I see your hand?”

Dimitri took hold of Byleth’s hand and gently took off the man’s glove, sliding a silver band with a green gem embedded on his ring finger. The sight was almost enough to make Byleth near break down bawling but he sniffled in response. 

Without hesitation did Byleth take Dimitri’s hand and mimic the man’s action, quick to take out the ring his father gave to him as a keepsake.

“... This is my answer Dimitri.. This was… the answer I wished to give to you those years ago- I..” 

Byleth’s words came out tumbling awkwardly by the second before he was silenced by warm lips over his own, hands laced together and he shut his eyes in response to savor the moment. If only time could stay still for this moment for a bit more. Just like this..

It was then Dimitri pulled away and looked out to the sky as it broke into dawn, as Byleth looked towards Dimitri’s profile. The way the sun made the man’s face glow and the smile on his face made Byleth’s heart race----

_ Race..? _   
  
His thoughts made Byleth reached down to feel his own heart beat pump against his chest and Byleth’s eyes widen.

His heart…?

** _“Really~ Already engrossed in your own world you two!? Hurry up and move along I can’t exactly be dawdling around!” _ **

The familiar voice made Byleth jump in his spot as he turned over to see Sothis sitting at the railing of the castle and grinning at the both of them. Byleth wasn’t sure what to say seeing the girl sit there with a giggle but all he knew was that he found himself running to her, wrapping his arms around the girl. 

She only yelped in response but upon seeing Byleth trembling did she let out a sigh before petting his head.

  
  
“Really you’re still quite the child…”

  
  
Byleth pulled away before holding on to her shoulders with confusion on his face. “Ho..w.. I thought you vanished… I missed you Sothis.” Emotions were already overwhelming but to see the person he loved and the person he trusted to be there for him, it was enough for Byleth to sniffle back a few tears.

“I understand but you know… from now on we’ll be together. And this time.. You will have a future.”

A future..?

Sothis nodded as she hopped off and began to walk, with Dimitri offering an arm to Byleth to follow after. 

E xactly what happened though for all of this to happen? It was then Byleth when he walked past a window noticed his light green hair had returned to teal. It was back to normal..?!

  
“In another future,” Sothis began, “You died in wounds and forcefully converted into a zombie like state by the magic the twisted one used on you in your lone battle. However… you also died with my crest stone still in your chest that you never truly died, only to nearly vanish into the void. Of course with my last magic I stopped that.”

She looked to Dimitri who held on to Byleth as they walked to the gardens together, “But someone didn’t want to let you go no matter what… so we made a plan of sorts. With the last of my powers as goddess in the stone, I pulled the descendant that had the most likely to your little prince and made into a… demi vessel of sort. And he could inhabit in his soul since they were quite alike.” 

Sothis looked over to scan Byleth's teal hair with a smile of her own. "And now you have died a human thank to our interference, the evidence is that your hair is back to it's original color."

They.. went that far?

Byleth wasn’t too sure what to say until Sothis guided them all the way to the gates of the academy where it glow brightly.

“Now… Go on now. I’ll follow after,” Byleth turned around only to see Sothis pushed them both roughly and she smiled at Byleth, “And this time… be truly happy and live, my friend!” 

Wait…! Byleth reached out to her but the doors shut closed on them as Dimitri wrapped his arms around him.

They both sank into the darkness once more but Byleth looked up to Dimitri, as Dimitri smiled.

“... I’m sorry I couldn’t be more of help to you,” Dimitri began before reaching out to brush hair away from Byleth’s eyes. “... But I’m truly happy that we can be together again. Even… if it may not be the same.”    
  
Ah.. then.. Byleth only stared before couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Really you’re worried about that? I did kiss him you know.. Or rather you.” He wrapped his arms around Dimitri once more as they fell together and he felt the way the man nuzzle into his hair.

“... this time though,” Byleth spoke up, “if this future is a future where we could be together without hesitation, then you better prepare yourself then.” He couldn’t help the smug smile and leaned up to give Dimitri one more kiss, and Byleth let out a loud laugh upon seeing the way the king flushed bright red.

If the future meant he could be with this person again, then he wouldn’t let go like he did before and Byleth once more held on to Dimitri.

For the first time in the years he had been alive…

He felt human, more human than ever before, and it was because he met the man before him.

His king.

His liege.

His beloved, Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe i can see the light


	20. The day you'll figure out will come right?

He hadn’t been always good at waking up early in the mornings. And today’s dream was rather strange but honestly he barely remembered much about it.

Only that he felt satisfied this morning enough that Byleth stared up at the ceiling, where the sunlight filtered through the blinds in his room. Today was strange that he woke up so early but today was a good morning too, with the sound of birds chirping in the trees outside.

“...”

The young man reached out to grab on to a black cell phone charging to the side. It was then a message popped up there in his notification:

* * *

Dimitri: ‘I’ll be done with my class at 10am. We can go get lunch together Byleth??’

* * *

Oh.

Byleth sat up immediately with his teal hair already in a mess as he was quick to unlock his phone, and there was a photo of him standing next to a flustered blond man with arms locked together in the sun rise.

It was one of his favorite photos from Dimitri that he had the other send to him upon their first meeting, which made Byleth smile just a bit more.

Shuffling out of bed, Byleth began to message the other back as he grabbed at his clothes to get changed.

* * *

byleths: sure I just got up.

Dimitri: good morning then :)!

* * *

When Byleth had managed to put on his sweater and jeans did he cup his own face at the usage of the smiley from the other man. 

_ Cute.  _

He grabbed the bag with three days of clothes in it and slung it over his shoulder, and was quick to brush his hair down.

It had been half a year since he met Dimitri in the monastery when Byleth was there to help his mother carry in rare plants in the green house, and had begun talking to the other through phone messages due to the fact Byleth lived rather far from where Dimitri lived by three hours by motorbike. And frankly, Byleth thought Dimitri was… charming.   
  
Who normally cried at someone in happiness and called him beautiful?

Only Dimitri would.

The only issue with this arrangement was that Byleth hadn’t exactly went around asking people normally if they were dating. They hung out when they could but mostly kept to messages, calls if Dimitri was feeling bold enough to talk. Even then those calls would end up lasting several hours that Byleth couldn’t help but feel that much more in love with the other.

Honestly Byleth was half hoping it would end up in a situation where Dimitri thought they WERE dating already, he was a little oblivious like that after all.

* * *

Byleth made his way out of his room and right to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, passing by photos of his family hung on the wall with him carrying a giant fish with his father or photos of him with his mother as he helped her with gardening.

He grabbed out the tea set his mother had gotten him last year and took out a bag of chamomile tea Byleth had personally made, only to feel someone tackled him from behind and Byleth let out a loud pained groan. 

“Byleth!... I want breakfast before school. Actually can I skip out on school pleaseee?”

Oh boy.

  
  
He looked behind him to see his little sister Sothis cling on to him with her messy teal hair in two pigtails, sulking up at him. “Nope, you have to go to school and I have to go on my trip. Dad will pick you up after work okay?” Byleth calmly continued to make his tea, while his sister continued to cling while she let out a pained groan.

“I wish I could just take a music degree like you but I’m not good at the guitar and piano like you.”

Byleth was still making the tea before reaching out and pinching her nose, “I’m taking the teaching degree with a minor in music. Besides.. Don’t put yourself down like that. I’m sure you’ll find what you want to do.” 

Sothis scrunched her nose up at the nose pinch. “... Thanks.. But I have no idea what I want to do and I’m still in high school. So please pamper your lost little sister?” 

It was then Byleth sighed and opened the fridge.

“Fine.. I’ll make you a smoked salmon bagel sandwich. But you should share with Flayn when you meet up with her too okay?” Maybe he spoiled her a bit too much..

“Whoo hoo~! In promise I won’t tell dad that you’re going out on a trip to visit the apple of your eyes~”

“Keep that up and I’m putting hot sauce on yours.” All Byleth got was a giggle from his little sister.

* * *

With a thermos tuck into the sidecar of his motorbike, his guitar bag and his change of clothes secured by the seat belt as well, Byleth had already hit the road towards where Dimitri lived and gps already going off. This time around compared to the times Byleth could stay with Dimitri at his apartment, his roommates would be there this time but Byleth didn’t mind.

It meant he got to know a little more about Dimitri especially from the stories Dimitri liked to tell him about his friends.

Just a little more… Maybe it would be better to just pick up Dimitri at his college though. There was enough room in his side car for Dimitri to sit at, except he did want to drop it off first so that they could get lunch together.

It was a rather long ride all the way up to the apartment complex where Dimitri lived and Byleth rolled into the motorcycle parking lot, grabbing his bag as well as his guitar case. It was then he heard footsteps from afar and looked up to see Dimitri already running to him with a smile.

“Byleth!... You got here earlier than I thought!”

Ah.. He could already see how delighted Dimitri was to see him that Byleth opened his arms to the other but instead saw Dimitri reach out to take a hold of Byleth’s bag first. THEN proceeded to hug him and Byleth couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the affection.

Really this person could be rather adorable.

“Let’s head inside then. I’m sure you’d like to drop off your things,” Dimitri pulled away with his cheeks still red and Byleth almost felt he could pinch his cheeks at how the other was behaving.

Honestly he was too endearing for this world.

* * *

When they go to Dimitri’s apartment, Dimitri led him into the other’s room of the apartment and saw a bed was set up for him, as well as towels he could use. “The couch might be rather.. Um. bad,” Dimitri managed to cough out as he set down Byleth’s bag and looked to the side.    
  
“The other day my roommate had a drinking party and well..”

  
  
Right. Unspeakable things happened on the couch. 

Byleth nodded once in response and set his guitar in the corner, going over to sit on Dimitri’s bed with a small smile. “... We can spend some time together then? I’d like to hear what you found the other day. What was it.. The notebook you said had some ancient music on it?”

  
  
Oh!

  
  
Dimitri smiled as he sat down next to Byleth and grabbed a folder next to his bedside, taking out new music sheets that had notes already written down on it. “I actually asked one of my friends to transcribe the music that was on the music sheets. I was thinking you might be interested in it since you said wanted to try playing it.”

It was true Byleth was interested in it but he also wanted to have a more common interest with Dimitri given the other invested his time in researching the lost years of the kingdom.

“Thank you, I’ll give it a play later tonight?”

Byleth leaned in to take the sheets but made it apparent as he pressed close to Dimitri’s side like that, taking out the red glasses in his jacket and put it on him. Only to hear a squeak sound of embarrassment. So this did work after all!

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

The last time Byleth had been here and was studying with Dimitri before their exams, he had put on his glasses and noticed Dimitri was staring at him intensely while fidgeting the entire time. So of course Byleth made sure to keep his reading glasses on him.

All was far in love and war after all.

Plus it was far too unfair that this person still didn’t catch on that he was perfectly fine if Dimitri wished to ask him out at this point. Though he always curious about one thing about Dimitri: he always wore a ring on a necklace that never seemed to be on the other’s finger.

Throughout his time knowing Dimitri, not once did the other mention of a past love other than having a puppy crush on someone once but the other party was too different that Dimitri fell out of love.

So who was the person meant for a ring that looked like a wedding ring?

“... Dimitri. Do you like someone?” Byleth questioned the other who simply tensed up in his spot and Dimitri glanced over to him once. Twice. Before Dimitri coughed.

“... Yes. I do.”

Byleth could piece together that it was him but really did it have to take all the efforts of Byleth to get Dimitri he liked him too? Ugh curse the fact he was also bad at telling Dimitri of his own feelings. “... I see. Well… I’ve.. been curious for a while but that ring..”

“Oh this?” Dimitri looked down at the ring before glancing over to Byleth next to him, before he gave Byleth a small smile.

“Sorry I was always curious since… that ring is a wedding ring. Though I suppose it’s a common tradition. My father gave me one too that I keep with me but.. I never wear it and just leave it in a safe place.”

Growing up he was shown the silver and purple ring that his father used to propose to his mother, a ring given to him by the benefactor when his father was still scrambling for money to buy a proper ring to woo her. Of course now he was older, his father gave him the ring to give to the person he intended to marry and Byleth kept it safe.

Now that he did meet the person that was actually attractive to him and someone Byleth wouldn’t mind spending his life with, did he find it a little daunting. 

How could they even move forward when they weren’t even close to dating?

“I see, well this ring also has a different meaning for me too. It was given to me by someone I respected though. But.. it’s not as if I loved that person. Rather..” He glanced to Byleth one more and Dimitri smiled. “No.. it’s nothing.”

“For now let’s have some of your tea? Then let’s go off for lunch before my roommates come home, I’d like it to be just the both of us just a little longer if I’m honest.”

Ah..

Byleth felt his own cheeks grow warm at those words. Really if this person was going to say things like that, then of course he would just easily fall for Dimitri! 

* * *

Lunch was rather nice and quiet like this too with Byleth driving Dimitri sitting in the side car, all the way up to the port where they got two fish sandwiches (extra cheese on Dimitri’s) and sat next to the port on a bench together.

Just being like this was satisfying to Byleth as he sat close to Dimitri and munching on their sandwiches together. He looked over to see the delightful smile on the man’s face enjoying the sandwich, yet he couldn’t help but smile just a bit more.

Really cute.

Byleth silently finished his second sandwich as both of them looked out to the busy port and Dimitri glanced over to the man next to him. It’s a peaceful moment between the two of them as Dimitri turned away, and Byleth could see Dimitri had popped a mint in his mouth after finishing the sandwich.

A mint?

  
“Um.. Byleth.”

Catching his attention, Byleth looked to Dimtiri who slowly took off the necklace and undid the necklace around the band before he slowly offered it to Byleth.

“... You asked about the ring earlier right? The person who gave it to me told me to give it to the person worthy of it. If.. I must be honest. When we first met I was missing someone dear to me and you were.. Similar to them. Similar that I was afraid that I was mixing you with that person.”

Someone..

Byleth could recall times where Dimitri would clam up at certain topics he brought up but he never understood why.

“I… also didn’t want to mistake my feelings as if I would replace you. I wanted to know you, the you right now in front of me that loves playing piano at late hours, making his own blends of tea out of silly little themes, spoiling his little sister, and…”    
  
Dimitri gulped as his face flared red.

“The you I’ve grown to love for yourself. I.. love you Byleth. Deeply. If you don’t want to accept this ring and… not want to talk to someone like me who mixed you up with someone else. I’ll accept the truth and walk away. So you-”   


But Dimtiri didn't get another word out before two hands hold on to his own cheeks and he felt lips press against his own clumsily. Byleth leaned into the kiss a bit more and lingered there for moments, until he pulled away with a small laugh in his voice.

So the reason why Dimitri hadn’t been approaching this issue was that he wanted to respect the person in front of him and to learn his own feelings too? Really it was so much like Dimitri to worry so much about such things.

“Dimitri.”

  
  
He smiled before Byleth showed his hand to Dimitri and put the silver band on his finger, wiggling his fingers in front of Dimitri with a smile. “... My answer is yes regardless. You’re quite a worrier aren’t you? Though… I suppose proposals will be much later in the future yes?”

“PROPOSAL--!?”

Dimitri’s voice nearly squeaked up into a new level before the young man began to blabber, “I mean yes- but- No it’s not like that- No wait I-”

Yet Byleth let out a small laugh and nudged into Dimitri with a bright smile, one that made Dimitri stop in his tracks to see the way Byleth smiled. After all Byleth while he was rather open about his emotions at times, such a smile was rather rare that Dimitri was left dumbfounded at many things.

“So.. I guess this makes us boyfriends from now on?” 

Byleth smiled as he looked at the band on his finger before reached out to hold on to Dimitri’s hand, lacing their fingers together and hummed, “Then I won’t hesitate doing things like this from now on Dimitri. Prepare yourself.”

He was rewarded with a rather adorable stammering fest from Dimitri and Byleth leaned in to kiss his newfound boyfriend’s cheek.

Yup.

Byleth really didn’t mind spending the rest of his life with this adorable person next to him, and forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow
> 
> thats the end of main story  
there will be extra that will be updated with the story,
> 
> but i wanna take the time to say thank you for reading the main story to the end!!!...  
I didnt think so many people would end up liking this,  
a story where i had thought in my head randomly at 3am turned into this monster fic...
> 
> i really do appreciate all the comments i get and kudos because god...
> 
> again please look forward to the extras because I AM DEPRIVED OF WRITING MORE CONTENT FOR THIS AU  
and i have far too many stories to write about this, so please look forward to the extras (even though they will be most likely separate fics and will be added in a collection along with this main fic)


	21. Extra Track: By the way, my feelings back then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that explores ashe - dedue  
though theres hints of other things relating to main story

Ashe was someone who could fall in love pretty easily. 

He grew up around a bustling environment full of lovable customers and a loving family where the busy days seemed to be the best days of his life. His parents never seemed to leave their kids unwanting anything they needed, especially when Ashe started to go to middle school.

Amongst the regulars though, Ashe found one who truly made a large impact on his life in the form of Lonato who often talked to Ashe and taught him new things about businesses from his own line of work. Especially since Ashe was keen on the idea of inheriting the restaurant and all the way up until one day his father got into an accident.

It left his family’s restaurant in a struggling position and eventually they had shut down by the time Ashe barely finish sixth grade.

What changed his life was that Lonato had managed to keep the lease of the restaurant saved for them and instead asked Ashe’s family if Ashe was willing to study under his wing in order to ‘buy’ back the restaurant.

Only for the sake he could have the same plate of spiced soup Lonato loved so much again one day.

One issue that DID come up though was Ashe’s strange budding feelings towards Lonato’s son, Christop but at the same time he didn’t voice it despite how weirdly fluttery he felt around him. It wasn’t until his half a year crush on Christoph got stomped curbed when he found out the person had a fiance already.

* * *

Under Lonato’s guidance did Ashe get enrolled into a private middle school, but he found it was rather hard to fit in the first few weeks of school. Everyone was from well-off families and Ashe was only here on the coattails of his benefactor who just wanted to help an old family friend.

At least until he had one moment with a bustling guy in his class who eagerly wanted to get to know Ashe after Ashe quickly caught one cat stealing a bag of his. That guy was Casper, a second born son of a famous brand company but he didn’t seem all that different to any guy on the street to Ashe.

It was how Casper treated him as if he was an old time friend after that and touches on the shoulder, the way the other lit up the room when Ashe was in the room, or how Casper made sure to include Ashe on things that warmed his little heart. The guy even managed to convince Ashe to join the team’s archery team while being Ashe’s little cheer squad (even though he wasn’t supposed to cheer during those matches).

However, it was also the beginning of Ashe noticed the little social cues around him at an eerie degree because despite Ashe’s feelings to Casper, he noticed there was always someone who was next to Casper through each moment and Ashe could only conclude to one thing.

Casper liked the other guy. Linhardt.

Linhardt was always the quiet one amongst their little trio whenever they hung out and frankly he was a handful of his own with his spontaneous sleeping habits. Yet the calm and laid back atmosphere he had meshed with Casper better than Ashe could ever hope to be.

* * *

During one practice session with Ignantz and Petra during club activities, when he was asked by Petra if it was right to ‘steal’ the attention the person you like because the other party liked someone else (she had been watching drama for cultural reasons) he hesitated.

“I do not understand. To steal.. Is it like to take someone away? I don’t understand.” The girl sighed before looking to Ashe who simply held on to the water bottle and he thought about it.

Did he like Casper that much to try to take his attention away from Linhardt? Rather would Casper be happy? What would he get out of it in the end anyways?

“.. I don’t think it would bring the other person’s happiness. I think I’d rather see that person happy no matter what. Besides if you really like someone then it’s better to remember why you liked them in the first place.” He took one long swig of his water bottle and Ashe smiled to himself.

Yeah. For some reason this answer felt right to him than anything else.

* * *

It wasn’t until three weeks later he noticed Casper and Linhardt hold hands on off hours after class, that he didn’t really say anything at first. Rather all Ashe did was smile and then walked in with his friends to class as the both of them stuck close to each other next to Ashe. If Casper was smiling then it was fine. 

Though he did feel bad when Linhardt apologized to him in person by giving him a weeks worth of free homework passes from him. 

* * *

The second time was when Ingrid, a girl he met in the library, invited him to a school festival at the high school division of their academy and his first impression of her childhood friend was he decked someone in the face for throwing food at someone as an insult.

Dimitri.

And frankly Ashe thought it was amazing that someone stood up like that in injustice, like a prince in a romance novel that even his heart skipped a beat. The charisma that person had was on another level he thought Casper had, it was more than he ever imagined. 

So cool…!

Ashe attention trailed over to the person in question who had been helping out at the stall, tall and intimidating yet in his hand was a ruined plate of perfectly good food. One that looked like it had love and care in the cooking, that a part of Ashe flared up. How could someone just ruin such good cooking like that?!

The guy who had been punched started to yell, “It was trash food anyways! I didn’t wanna pay a single dam fucking cent to that lug--”

_ **“TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!”** _

Ashe’s voice blared before slowly stomping his way over, throwing away all initial fear of dealing with someone who was JUST making a ruckus at the festival. To him it was blastamity to be ignoring how much care and attention went into the food, as Ashe glared at the man.

“You don’t know how much work goes into making this food! People work on it so that they can make other people happy, just because you don’t like the chef in some way doesn’t mean you can be picky like that without a perfectly good reason! Take that back right now about it being trash food!”

His rage made Ashe’s mind nearly go blank and his fists were balled up to the point his knuckles were white. 

“So what shorty!?”

  
  
Ashe couldn’t help but take a deep breath. He was better than this, Ashe repeated in his head, he was better than to act on provocations like this but before he could say anything did Dimitri reached out to pull Ashe behind him.

“Or else I’ll be the one to report the police to you, I’m the student council vice president. I have some authority after all.”

It was then the person in question scampered off and Dimitri turned around to look at Ashe. “Are you all right?” Oh. Oh. 

Ashe’s face nearly flushed at the other talking to him. The charisma was too much..! “I’m all right uh…. Uhh..” And Ashe took off quickly with a stammered excuse, not aware of a gaze directed towards him the entire way.

* * *

So that crush on Dimitri only lasted about two months upon attending high school, that the time apart away from the person made the crush fade away fast and Ashe could tell one thing.

He was easily fall in love with good people no matter what, but was that truly love? Yet the thought wasn’t enough for Ashe to put that priority anymore with his lessons from Lonato in his line of work, and him receiving training from his parents about his cooking skills.

After all he had a restaurant to inherit one day and that took priority more than anything.

The only few times he found peace were in the archery club and the gardening club, where his school days were busy yet still had moments of satisfaction. Yet there were times he felt he could like someone.

Like when he first ran into Claude who stood in the shadows after one lone archery match one day, when their team was losing and Ashe had gone out of his way to find the captain. Only to see him with a quiet expression on his face.

“... Hey,” Claude raised his hand at Ashe but it was a bit different from what Ashe was used to the flamboyant person.

  
  
“Claude? Is something wrong?”

“No. Just fine.”

It wasn’t just fine. So Ashe made his way over and stood next to him with the sound of the practice shoots from the other side of the wall. Their team would be up next in a few rounds so they had time.

“.. hey Ashe. Do you think outsiders got a place in this world sometimes?” 

The question was sudden but Ashe thought about it carefully. Outsiders having a place in this world? He was a bit of an outsider in middle school before but Ashe found his own little place with Casper and Linhardt now. High school he was managing to get by but he was slowly trying to focus on making his own path now.

Maybe…

“I think you don’t need to look for it. Make one,” Ashe looked up to see Claude staring at him dead in the eyes with a profound stare, “Um.. sorry that was weird but I mean it Claude. You can make your own place I think. You’re pretty energetic and people surround you all the time. I think it’ll just take a little bit of tweaking for it but I think you can do it. It’s.. a feeling I get from you.”

Claude stared for a long time at Ashe before letting out a loud laugh. “Make it… really you’re one weird one..!” He was left wheezing in front of Ashe but instead leaned over and patted Ashe’s head.

“Thank you. Sorry for being weird though.. Kinda a shame,” Claude began walking away and looked back at Ashe with a smile, 

“Maybe if I was less shewed I’d probably fall for you for those words Ashe!”

Fall!? Ashe’s face burned red at those words but with the way Claude was flat out teasing him did Ashe huffed. 

With that he began to rush on ahead and sighed, “Let’s go back then, we shouldn’t keep others waiting.”

“Yes yes.”

But Ashe couldn’t help to think at the time, that if he did have to like someone that Claude was definitely likable enough. He liked good people after all.

* * *

High school got very interesting second year for Ashe though, when he found himself stumbling into Ingrid with her friends and pulled into eating lunch together with them. 

It was only by chance Ingrid spotted him from her table where Ashe could spot out Dimitri amongst the crowd.

But what really caught his attention was the only spot free was the spot next to an intimidating older boy, that Ashe froze on the spot when their eyes met.

Yet this cycle continued for the past few weeks until one day Dedue had been there in the gardening club's green house, and staring at the violets Ashe grew in their little corner.

Dedue..?

"Oh. Uh. Hello Dedue."

Ashe was always so nervous talking to Dedue, but it surprised him that Dedue was interested (if he could call it that) in the flowers Ashe was growing.

"Do you like plants? I grew those," A casual conversation starter, "They were pretty hard to grow but they're my favorite flowers."

It took so long to get them to bloom in this environment after all.

"... They're lovely. I can see you put great care in them." Oh. It was just a simple comment but what made Ashe stop was the way Dedue's curl up just slightly.

Dedue smiled.

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh goodness_.

Ashe wasn't too sure why he felt his heart race and how he suddenly felt too aware of his own freckles. But he managed to find his voice.

"You can come here any time. A lot of members are ghost members but I wouldn't mind."

".. Thank you. I.. would like that."

* * *

Their little meetings in the garden club after school slowly became a habit for them both. Of course their conversations were rather brief and short, but Ashe didn't mind it.

They never had to worry about having to keep a conversation and frankly Ashe was just happy to have someone who appreciated these plants just as much as him.

Even the lunchtimes were becoming the highlight of his day, because they could share recipes or try different things the other would make. 

Like a little cooking club just between them.

With Mercedes joining occasionally of course, she was too sweet like the pastries she baked and Ashe loved her soothing company.

Yet..

Ashe wasn't too sure how he felt about Dedue still even as he found himself more fond of him.

It certainly wasn't a crush per say, he had those experiences with liking his benefactor's son, Casper, and Dimitie when he was younger.

It was warmer and far more fuzzy with how comfortable he felt around Dedue, that he could trust the other no matter what, and that Ashe was starting to see all sorts of things in Dedue.

And he wasn't sure if what he felt was a crush anymore when Dedue was slowly creeping on his mind more.

* * *

"Ashe."

Ashe and Dedue were about to finish their little session with fixing up the garden, when the older boy spoke up.

"Today my siblings are with their relatives today and my mother will be out late." Oh? That was rare given Dedue had told Ashe about his family situation but what was the purpose of telling him?

"... I was hoping if.. we could spend time just a little longer. Here. Just both of us."

Oh.

OH.

Suddenly Ashe felt his cheeks go warm and gave him a single nod, instead moving to sit next to Dedue at the bench.

"I apologize if this is.. sudden. It's pleasant to spend time with you like this," Yet despite Dedue's words Ashe felt his heart pound against his chest and his face warm. "Me too."

It was nice to spend time together like this and strangely Ashe felt comfortable right here next to him.

Like it was meant to be.

It was then the wind blew through the open window of the greenhouse that Ashe looked to Dedue, and… 

The way the sunlight hit Dedue's face just right and the stoic expression on the other's face. Yet when the moment Dedue turned towards him with that same slightly curled smile.

That was when Ashe felt it hit him harder than ever before.

It wasn't a crush anymore.

He was in **_love_** with Dedue.

* * *

The one issue with him realizing he was in love with Dedue was the fact Ashe went out his way to hide it all the time. Except often that backfired with how Dedue wormed his way into his heart so easily. Just even a small chuckle would make Ashe near jelly from joy of being around him and at Ashe the chance to spend time with him.

Just them both.

Yet he found that trying to actually get Dedue to like him back seemed downright impossible. Ashe never had been forward with love but he truly did just enjoy being next to the person he loved.

Though Ashe did see his group of friends making stares or hush whispered to each other, near grinning at them both.

Seriously what was up with them?

But even at those lunchtimes, Ashe found that he couldn't bother with such things when Dedue was showing him photos of a new recipe he made. Dedue deserved all his attention after all.

* * *

New Conversations created by Sylv@in

topic: (dontaddashe/dedue)

Sylv@in: Fifteen Ashe asks Dedue out

Dimitri: SYLVAIN.

(in)grid: ... five.

swordmaster: you can't be serious.

Annie: omgggg then ten on dedue

Dimitri: really??? are you really betting on this??

mercedes: hmmmm but ashe has more incitive though

Dimitri: I give up.

Dimitri: ... fine. fifteen on dedue. I have faith in him.

* * *

What happened?

Ashe had arrived in the classroom where his summer lessons were being held, when the door opened and Felix made a face.

"I can't find Dimitri! Where the hell is he?!"

What?

Since yesterday Dimitri had been acting strange and Ashe saw Dedue walk Dimitri to his dorm after dinner. But what did Felix mean by Dimitri wasn't to be found?

His attention snapped over to Dedue, who had been trying to call Dimitri for a while since breakfast and Ashe felt nervous.

That wasn't like the usual punctual Dimitri who took his studies seriously to not be here, and Sylvain tensed up.

"... He never turns off his phone. Hold on."

Sylvain was quick to dial another number while Ingrid got up and put on her jacket, "I'll go look for him around the grounds! I'll let Edelgard and Claude know too!"

Felix had went over to Sylvian with hushed whispers on the phone, trying to over hear the person on the other line.

"... I'll go look for Dimitri," Dedue was already up and heading out the door, and Ashe took pursuit after Dedue.

"Annette, Mercedes let the teachers know!" Ashe called out to them, before following Dedue to god knows where Dimitri went and felt his mind go blank.

Dimitri…

* * *

They had searched everywhere at one point and Ashe was catching his breath, but he looked over to Dedue who was trying to look for Dimitri still.

Dedue..

He never truly understood why Dedue was rather attached to Dimitri but Ashe could understand.

Dimitri had been the first person to reach out to him and want to be friends, without any ill intentions and just saw the good in Dedue. In a way, Ashe could probably guess Dimitri was Dedue's first real and genuine friend in his life.

Yet.. he saw the way Dedue looked panicked and Ashe wanted nothing more to shake Dimitri if he could to not worry Dedue.

Still…

He went over and took a hold of Dedue's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"... We'll find him. Edeglard and Claude are pitching in too. As well as the teachers so we'll find him, and if anything they'll call the authorities too. But right now.. You need to be okay Dedue."

He held on just a bit longer and Ashe took a deep breath.

"Let's keep looking, okay?"

Ashe didn't really make eye contact with Dedue after that but that was when he was pulled into a tight hug. Wrapped in the warmth that was Dedue and god he could smell warm cinnamon on him.

"... Thank you."

Ah… 

Ashe's heart pounded against his chest and he resisted the urge to snuggle a little closer to Dedue's warmth.

Why did it feel perfect being held by Dedue like this?

* * *

The search continued for some time up until late at night, and through enough persistence did they finally find Dimitri.

What Ashe never expected was to see so much blood and Dimitri amongst the rubble. It was.. terrifying to say the least but when Mercedes checked his pulse, she had looked up in awe.

He was still okay.

Yet when they rushed Dimitri to the near by local doctor, they said Dimitri wouldn't be waking up soon and would need to be in bed for the remainder of the summer lessons.

  
  


That was when everyone seemed to drop by to visit Dimitri with gifts or words of encouragement. Yet Dedue stayed there the longest next to his side and Ashe took it upon himself to make sure the other had eaten.

They both sat down next to each other with then watching Dimitri sleep so peacefully and Ashe looked to Dedue's hand. It was trembling..

Dedue had nearly lost his father in a freak accident and perhaps the sight of Dimitri in bed like this was too much.

Ah.. his heart ached as Ashe slowly reached out and laced their fingers together.

"... He'll be okay. I'm here with you too."

A gentle squeeze was returned and no words were exchanged, just the warmth of their hands joined together like that.

He was here for Dedue. No matter what.

* * *

It had been half a year since that incident and things didn't change really. He still was in love with Dedue and Ashe was busy getting his chef licence as well.

Everyone waa finding their own paths in life and so was Dedue. Yet… Ashe wasn't sure if that future had him in it either.

They were friends.

Just friends.

Friend that were currently going out on a shopping trip at the farmers market, just the both of them alone. 

Originally they were with the others but they somehow all miraculously went off the moment they arrived. Just leaving Dedue and Ashe alone as they walked together around the market.

".... I wonder where the others are," Ashe commented 

It's simple conversation as they made their way through the flower shops full of flowers and Ashe stopped by one full of different violets.

Full of all sorts of shades he never knew before that Ashe knelt near them to admire then up close. So beautiful..!

"Dedue look! They have some really--"

Yet the way Dedue stare made Ashe blink and how Dedue was looking side to side. Did he look strange? He tries to make his hair look right for today but, Ashe touched his hair.

"... Ashe."

Without another word, Dedue knelt next to Ashe and reached out to hold his hand. That motion made Ashe's heart go overdrive and he squeaked at Dedue lacing their hands together.

"Y.E...S?"

It was then Dedue quietly leaned over and press his lips against Ashe's, a peck on the lips even. Oh. Oh. OH. Ashe's head turned blank before slowly his face flushed red.

"... Before.. I regret never telling you. I wanted to say this. Ashe. I'm… in love with you. Would.. you do me the honor of-"

"Yes."

Ashe managed to answer but his voice slowly grew as Ashe nodded, "Yes. I.. Yes. Dedue just…" 

He had leaned in once more and gave Dedue another kiss, their clasped hand holding on just a little more.

His first kiss smelled like violets. 

* * *

* * *

Dedue never believed in love at first sight. It was a notion he didn't think was possible but when he was first helped by Dimitri was when Dedue saw someone who stood out.

A boy who had the courage that didn't seem to fit his size, and freckles on his skin that reminded Dedue of little stars.

His eyes were full of light but those eyes were even more vivid when it came to things Ashe loved to talk about.

Ashe was both warm and kind, unbelievably so that Ashe would cry for his sake or be there to comfort him when Dedue didn't know he needed.

All of those traits were all bundled up in Ashe, and wormed his way into Dedue's heart so easily that he could safely say that:

He fell in love at first sight.

He fell in love with this man next to him, as the both of them kissed amongst the violets.

* * *

  
Dimitri: So Sylvain how does it feel to lose in your own game?

sylv@in: dont touch me, you totally set it up!

annie: mwhahahaha > :)))

swordmaster: this maybe the only time but.

swordmaster: lol

Dimitri: so uh. by the way sylvain. i did tell dedue about the bet

sylv@in: TRAITOR CLAUDE ALSO HAD MONEY ON IT NOT HAPPENING!!!

Dimitri: kiss that good bye.

Dimitri: because Dedue said Ashe was after you.

sylv@in: aww shit. welp gonna write my last will, ashe is a terror.

(in)grid: wait i want photos when ashe kicks sylvains ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decides to edit chapter numbers according to the chapters i plan to write
> 
> but this chapter was me wanting to explore modern au kids as they were and a bit of uh
> 
> practice for ashe's voice for a future fanfic...:)


	22. Extra Track: Someday when the years have passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've introduced mikeal, yvor and Melynda one chapter but i wanted to show a little more about them and the dynamics with in those living past the others,
> 
> time still flows even when those before us are gone after all.

"Mikeal. Be sure to treat your new friends with care today okay?"

His father had told him he would be spending time with the grandchildren of Felix and Sylvain, but that was weird to the ten year old Mikeal.

Weren't uncle Felix and Sylvain together?

At least that was what his mother told him, and not to mention none of them had plans to take on wives either to have children.

So where did these grandchildren come from?

"Still.." Would he really be able to get along with children his age as the crowned prince?

He sighed as he stared at his own reflection in the fountain, before two hands snuck behind him and Mikeal was lifted in the air. Whoa!...

"What are you doing here piglet?"

The only one who would call him piglet like that was one person only..! Mikeal twisted his body and launched forward and gave his uncle a hug, holding right on to Felix. It was Mikeal’s form of greeting Felix, and Mikeal near laughed in joy. 

"Uncle Felix!!"

The man sighed despite holding on to Mikeal and looked at the boy in his arms. "Really, still wandering around on your own. Not even taking any guards with you. Also.. Yvor come here. Melynda too."

_ Huh? _

He looked over to see a taller boy behind Felix. Mikeal spotted the boy had longer hair than his but tied back in a ponytail, hair pitch black like the night sky. Behind the other boy through was a girl and hiding her unruly curly dark brown hair, brushed back with pink ribbons of sort. Yet Mikeal couldn’t help but stare at how vivid her brown eyes were compared to the boy next to her.

Felix set down Mikeal down to the ground before reaching over, gently pushing both of the children up to Mikeal and sighed, “These two are my grandchildren, the boy is Yvor and the girl is Melynda.”

Oh…!

Mikeal blinked rapidly before he quickly bowed with every bit of grace in him, feeling a bit flustered that he was acting like a child still around Felix. He was ten for goodness sake!

“I am Mikeal David Blaiddyd, it’s a pleasure to meet you two. I heard about you from my father.”

The two children looked to each other before the boy gave a smile and bowed, “Yvor Fraldarius. And this is my twin sister Melynda Gautier. We will be in your company from now on your highness.” Melynda didn’t budge an inch however, and only when Felix gently patted her shoulder did she also bow.

Huh?

Why did they bare different last names? And one was uncle Sylvain’s? Mikeal tilted his head in confusion but the way both the twins’ eyes dart towards each other, and how uncle Felix seemed a bit tense did Mikeal smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two Yvor, Melynda.”

* * *

It had been half a year since that time and currently Mikeal was in a dilemma.

Mikeal sighed as he sat in the royal gardens of the castle and let his legs dangle above the lake. His father would he off busy with work again but there was one highlight to today, Mikeal smiled at the reminder.

Today his grace would be visiting and frankly, Mikeal saw a father figure in the archbishop in comparison to his own father. After all he took after his mom's eyes yet they had a nice shade of green like the archbishop! He almost felt more inclined to call him father more so than his actual father. 

Still though it would have been nice to see his father more often, but even his father seemed to keep him at a distance as of late. 

“I’m his own child and he still acts aloof with his own son.”

Mikeal tossed a rock into the fountain with a bit of a pout on his lips, until he felt a hand gently pet his head and he looked up to see Yvor there.

“Your highness? Is something the matter?”

Yvor had come to the castle more so than his sister, given Yvor stayed with Felix as the heir to the house of Fraldarius but it was because of that Mikeal couldn’t help relying on Yvor more so than anyone in the castle as he whined. “Yvor, father avoided me again. The very moment the attendant said the archbishop said he was going to visit the capital!”

“Oh my, well,” Yvor thought about it carefully, “Well I suppose it makes sense. Grandfather often said the king was fond of the archbishop. It’ll be my first time really meeting him but grandfather said he brought me to be baptized once. I was too young to remember though, so it'll be my first time to truly talk to him.”

Huh? Mikeal blinked. “But wouldn’t that happen when you were a baby though?” 

“Ahhh right,” Yvor smiled, “You know that I was adopted correct? My parents… were in service to grandfather and grandpa. It was then they took me to be baptized.”

Oh. 

That made sense but Mikeal stared with another sigh escaping his lips. How come the adults around them made things far too complicated? Even when he asked his mother if she loved father, all he was told that love took forms in different ways. So how does that even work?

“You’re sighing quite a bit your highness.” It was then Mikeal looked to Yvor and crossed his arms, “It’s because adults are quite silly. They can’t be honest and instead make things complicated. Even now I can’t understand my own father when he avoids talking to me about why he’s so attached to the archbishop so much when they fight all the time.”

It was then Yvor took a moment to think and instead nodded along Mikeal. “Well I understand those sentiments. I pester grandfather on just marrying grandpa but he says he has pride. What good does pride do when the happiness is obviously right there.”

They both sighed in unison.

“Yvor.” “Yes?”

Mikeal lifted his hand up to show a pinky towards the other, “Let’s promise that no matter what, we will be together and that nothing will ruin our bond?”

“Pft… certainly if my highness wishes it.” Yvor locked pinkies together and they gently shook on it, a smile on Mikeal’s face. “Ah and I learned this little spell the other day from the other children Yvor, if you break the promise you must swallow a thousand needles!”

“That.. sounds a little violent. Perhaps you shouldn’t teach Melynda those words, she just might use it on me and grandfather.”

Mikeal broke into a small burst of giggling at those words.

* * *

Melynda was the more rowdy one of the twins, Mikeal learned quickly in his time with her and how she seemed to try to get him out of his more sheltered state of life. Except he didn’t understand why did that translate into trying to take him out to climb trees and grabbing for bugs.

“STOP THAT MELYNDA!”   
  


Mikeal was already running away from Melynda who held a large bag of beetles, a wicked smile on her face and Yvor running right next to Mikeal with his face pale. After all, both of them were rather horrible with the bugs Melynda held and plus..

“Both of you are so weak! I oughta toughen you two up!”

“Who said bugs were the way to go you violent woman!” Yvor shot back at his twin sister and instead grabbed Mikeal’s hand, both of them making a sharp turn around the corner. Until they bumped into someone at that moment.

They both almost stumbled back when instead they were held close and Mikeal could smell faint tea leaves, as he snapped his head up and he beamed. 

“Your grace!”

“Grandpa!”

The one holding on to Yvor was uncle Sylvain who simply grinned and picked up the boy, holding him easily with one arm. “Yo, let me guess Mel’s scaring you with bugs again?” He chuckled as Melynda turned the corner and he easily reached out with his other arm, flicking her forehead. “OW!”

“Mel, come on don’t carry around bugs like that. What would happen if the castle got a beetle infection!”

She grumbled as the girl tied up the bag and put it in her pouch, instead of going over to nudge her grandfather. “Yeah yeah.. But I never get to see Mikeal to toughen him up a little!” “No that isn’t the issue right there Mel,” yet the man had a grin on his face.”

To the side Mikeal was still clinging on to Byleth and looked up to the man’s soft smile, “Your grace when did you arrive? If I had known you’d be here I’d come and greet you!” After all he always liked it when his grace made chamomile tea for him and warm cookies to snack on together.

“I’ve only arrived just now, but I have some time to spend with you Mikeal. How about you two also join me for tea?”

His smile seemed to have had an effect on Yvor and Melynda, as both of them flushed red with a nod and Sylvain calmly put down Yvor. 

“Then you kids have fun. I got a meeting with his majesty and Felix about something. If anything happens come get us in the council room okay? And Mel, Yvor. Don’t cause too much of havok, keep it a minimum.”

The two children nod in response before Sylvain reached out to ruffle their heads, and left with a wide smile on his face. If Mikeal didn’t know any better he would have thought rather than grandparents, Sylvain saw the twins as his own children flesh and blood.

It was rather sweet to see.

“Now, shall we go on ahead and have some tea together,” Byleth took a hold of Mikeal’s hand and offered his other hand to Melynda with that same smile. She eagerly took hold of it as the group made their way to the gardens together.

Mikeal looked over to Melynda eagerly telling Byleth of her brave adventures, Yvor watching with that same smile as ever, and Byleth listening carefully to Melynda that Mikeal felt his lips curl up to a bright smile.

He would try his best to protect these peaceful days together with the people he loved.

* * *

“One, two, three, turn!”

Mikeal twirled Melynda around as the both of them danced in the courtyard of the academy, and Melynda gave Mikeal a scrawl. Maybe she was picking up bad habits from uncle Felix or she was just flat out annoyed at him.. Then again she was probably still feeling awkward in the red dress she wore as well as the heels embedded with gems around. Presents from uncle Sylvain he assumed.

“Mikeal you suck at dancing, how come we have to practice dancing anyways? Shouldn’t we be focused on working on I don’t know, more useful things like treaties and politics?”

She always had been more vocally against being involved in these social events but Mikeal shared her scentiment, why did they have to bother with these events anyways? All Mikeal would prefer to do is focus on the studies and not on this silly ball they had in their school.

“Now now,” Yvor chuckled to the side and adjusted his uniform, “You used to like dancing with our grand dads though when we were kids Mel.”

“That’s because they’re special! But for this stupid ball we’re expected to dance with people opposite of our sex! I don’t wanna dance with some sleazeball trying to butter me up to marry me. So here I am dancing with the only dumb log prince.”

He was RIGHT here though, which Mikeal sighed and instead twirled her around a bit faster out of spite. Then let her go before Melynda attempted to kick at him with those rather sharp heels of hers, “But it is silly. I’d rather dance with Yvor at least he wouldn’t try to kill me with his shoes,” Mikeal scoffed in response but Yvor visibly tensed up at those words.

“Maybe if you put on the dress your highness I just might,” Yvor was quick to say but he looked away from Mikeal all the same. “Besides I’ve asked Sister Mercedes if she’d like to dance with me.”   
  
A raise of an eyebrow from Melynda but Mikeal couldn’t exactly tell why she was giving him that expression. Especially as Yvor refused to make eye contact with him.

“Well,” Mikeal thought carefully before he had an idea. A brilliant one at that as he went over to Yvor and pulled him towards where Melynda and had Yvor hold on to Melynda’s other hand. He clasped his own hand with Yvor, finger lacing each other and without warning began to pull them forward in an awkward three persons waltz.

“Wha--!? Your highness!”

Yvor yelped yet Melynda caught on quickly with a smirk, pushing her brother forward into the awkward waltz as she began to open her mouth to sing a silly tune with the three of them dancing together as one.  Mikeal burst out laughing as Yvor was left helpless to Melynda and Mikeal’s whims, yet Yvor couldn’t help but laugh along as he joined in with the makeshift song. It wasn’t any particular song Mikeal knew and yet the merry dance felt delightful.

He had hoped that perhaps every day would be as peaceful, even as time passed that Mikeal could spend his time together with his friends and loved ones.

* * *

Rain was slowly becoming his most hated weather.

His father died in a rainy day as well. As well as uncle Sylvain and uncle Felix. 

And now his grace was buried under the rain as well.

The sky roared in agony and he wondered if it was crying in place of his own tears as Mikeal looked over to the tombstone in front of him now. Buried next to the grand tomb that was his father’s now had another one, unseemingly small yet it was precious all the same. It lacked a name from Byleth’s will that he wished to be unknown to the very end, for he didn’t want to crush the faith in those that believed in him.

Yet it hurt all the same as the rain roared down on him.

Despite being king now, it wasn’t as if he could stop the flow of time itself from taking away the people he loved and cared for. A sentiment that Mikeal pondered if his father worried about those same things.

“... Mikeal.”  
  
He didn’t respond to Yvor’s voice until he felt a cloak pulled above his head and Mikeal looked over to Yvor. “... I apologize for my delay. I asked to visit uncle Ashe’s casket before uncle Dedue took him to Duscar for his burial.”

Mikeal near bristled at the mention. On that same night when Byleth passed away, Ashe had quietly left the world and Mikeal felt bile in his mouth. That person was welcome and warm to him, even in nights when his father could sneak him out to enjoy the outside world it would be in that homey little inn.

Even more so for Yvor, who had studied under Ashe for some time for his archery skills, and Ashe had given Yvor his prized bow that Byleth once gifted him. The rain was slowly growing worse by the second and Mikeal stared at the tombstone, before reaching out to touch it gently.

“Yvor. Do you think it was right we listened to that message sent to us?”

A few weeks before the battle that he would assist the archbishop out on his plan, Mikeal received an anonymous message of the battle that would have taken place and the warning that he must assist the archbishop in his final mission.

Yet..

“I didn’t even save him.”

He wasn’t a child anymore to understand the little notions now of the relationship the archbishop and his father had. Perhaps they weren’t together per say but anyone could see how deep the archbishop felt for his father. More so than Mikeal could ever expect. Rather he noticed many people around him growing up seemed to be in a position where they couldn’t be free, caging themselves for the sake of other people’s happiness.

And look where it brought them all?

They all returned to the earth.

“... You did,” Yvor’s voice was soft but he reached over and grasped onto Mikeal’s hand. “We all know what that person was like. He would have attempted to fight until death. Grandfather was too much like that. I’m grateful for all he even died from was heartbreak though.”

The last words come out bittersweet, something Mikeal’s noticed in Yvor before he knelt down in front of the tomb and set down a bouquet of chamomile flowers.

“Yvor. I’m planning on one day changing the noble system completely and… finally stepping down as king.”

The moment was heavy but Mikeal felt the hand grasped on to his just a bit more that he realized one thing. When did Yvor’s hand become a bit bigger than his? The silence is all too telling before Mikeal spoke up, “Crests are vanishing from our time. Isn’t that a sign? That perhaps the goddess is telling us there is no need for her blessing anymore, that we must live on with our own power.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“Of course not. But you’re here with me, aren't you? Melynda as well. As well as everyone else from the academy,” Mikeal looked over to Yvor with that same smile and looked up to see the rain was letting up slowly. 

“One day there will be no need for kings. And I would rather see a future where maybe one day, one day that all could live the futures they want without worry. I’ve seen enough people already throw away what meant dear to them for the sake of others.”

He closed his eyes and Mikeal could already imagine though. A future perhaps he wouldn’t be in it but Mikeal could see his father and the archbishop together with smiles on their faces. 

“... Mikeal.”

Mikeal’s eyes open before feeling Yvor’s hand tug at him and he was pulled close to the other, pulled into a hug. “... I’ll grant that wish. But you better not throw your life away and think you don’t have a future. Because my future is with you, understand? Mikeal?”   
  
Ah…

Mikeal pulled away as the sun slowly peeked out from the clouds and he smiled warmly at Yvor. “... Thank you. Ah, let’s return before Melynda loses her head over us missing hm?” He slowly let go to return, Yvor trailing behind with his hand running through his short hair with a disgruntled sigh.

“... Grandfather you’re right that the obliviousness runs in the family doesn’t it? Really… does he really not get what I mean?”

Yet Yvor smiled seeing the back of Mikeal ahead of him and he followed after.   
Towards the future alongside his king.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like you all to know i'd totally write more on how Sylvain and Felix were actually totally great (grand)dads to the kids they adopted but that would mean it'd be extra 20 chapters of pure fluff and i wanna write other stories
> 
> maybe in another time I will.
> 
> but I want you all to know that Sylvain prob doted on his (grand) daughter to bits while yvor had to be the sane one with felix.


	23. Extra Track: If you're doing well, then that's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> class reunions are usually fun  
but aren't they more fun when your childhood friend/classmate bring their boyfriend?

“All right. So.”

Sylvain sat at the table with the group while staring at everyone dead in the eyes. There was a rather serious topic the group had to discuss now more than before. Especially now that it had been two years or so since they graduated, but this was certainly something he needed to bring up tonight at the festival at their group reunion.

“Dimitri texted me and he said he’s bringing his lover. Tonight.”

Several people immediately spat out their drinks, especially Felix who coughed on his cup of soda and gave Sylvain a tense glare. 

“What!? Was that why he moved out of the apartment a few months ago!? That bastard where the hell was he hiding a lover of all things!? Don’t tell me he’s getting scammed.”

Ingrid was already recovering from coughing before looking at Sylvain. “Wait wait you’re telling me /that/ Dimitri who has zero dating experience ever since we were KIDS has a lover!?” 

“Yup. And not to mention he said he was going to be late because his lover was tired. And I didn’t wanna ask WHY was his lover tired in the middle of the day,” Sylvain pinched his nose while Dedue calmly drank his cup of tea and looked to Ashe who was glancing at Dedue rapidly.

Wait…

“Wait you two know who it is!?” Annette gasped before going over to Ashe and shaking him rapidly, “Tell us tell us! I need to prepare my heart for anything!”

“Wait wait! I only know he’s had one for awhile! Dedue had to go off in the middle of one day to drop off Dimitri at some concert,” Ashe waved his hand at Annete and trying to calm down the other girl, before Annette gasped at the info. 

Mercedes simply made an “o” face at the info, “My so he’s seeing a musician! That’s quite different from what I would imagine Dimitri would be interested in.”

Still the concern was there, given most of their time knowing Dimitri, was that the person in question was gullible to a painful degree. Would they be a good match? Ingrid held her head at the one time she had to stop Dimitri from accidently giving away money to some random person who needed help. Yeah gullible was the best word for it.

“I hope the person isn’t using.. Him. His first lover, you think he could be taken advantage of Sylvain?” Ingrid looked worried before Sylvain took a deep breath.

“There’s that. But the real question is.. /whos his type/?” 

“THAT’S THE PROBLEM!?”

Felix sighed before taking a sip of his drink again, “Does it matter? Not like he’s good at lying to us but is his type really all that important to you Sylvain?” After all, it wasn’t like they had any right to judge whoever it was. Of course Sylvain gave Felix a dumb founded stare and sighed.

“Of course it’s important! We’re talking about someone who had zero interest in dating anyone! And don’t get me started on the puppy crush he had on one girl! He fell out of it so fast that it doesn’t count either! He’s always shrugged off dating around me when I asked him when I was checking out girls,” Sylvain groaned, “And to boot he’s the one who managed to get Dedue and Ashe together and broke my bet pool!”

Only for Ashe to slam down his mug of root beer, a dark glare aimed at Sylvain. Right that bit was taboo to the shorter man and Sylvain inched away from the intense aura of Ashe. Sometimes he forgot the normally kind mannered Ashe had actually an intense anger when it came down to it. And yet he still has a photo from Ingrid of Ashe actually throwing a large empty cardboard box at him, which was nice of Ashe but terrifying he saw Ashe lose his shit.  
  
“Sorry sorry… but my point is,” Sylvain motioned with his hand, “It’s like this person came out of nowhere to me and I’ve known him since we were brats. To think that same kid who could barely write love letters now has a lover.”

“Sylvain. Just what in the world are you telling the others?”

Dimitri’s voice cut through the conversation easily with the man sighing and wearing a t-shirt, but he held two helmets on his hands, one blue and black that had white stickers all over it in a random manner. Of course what Sylvain noticed was that on Dimitri’s usual necklace was not the silver band he wore but a simple silver one with engravings of a rune of sorts.

Though…  
  
He blinked seeing a silver band on Dimitri’s pinky instead that had purple stones on it. Just when did Dimitri get into jewelry?

“Huh? Dimitri why do you have two helmets,” Annette spoke up as Dimitri shuffled to sit down at the table but made room to set down one of the helmets at his side. Was it to save a spot for his lover? 

It was then Dimitri smiled at the question, “Oh my boyfriend drove on the motorbike. The blue one is mine.”

BOYFRIEND.

At that word, everyone at the table (save for Dedue who simply nodded at Dimitri) froze on the spot with that expression of shock. Sylvain couldn’t help but grin “So uh never knew you also swung that way like your pal here,” a comment he made while nudging Felix next to him, who answered Sylvain with a prompt smack on the arm and a glare. 

“Wow… so he drove you two here? But,” Ashe looked around about the person in question, “Where is he then?”

“Ahh, he’s never been to the food festival so he wanted to scout around for food. He quite likes eating so I gave him my bag to go buy some things for everyone here too. Since we were late,” Dimitri smiled, “I wanted to go help him carry some things but he told me he wanted me to go have fun.”

Ahh so the person was a foodie, Sylvain noted, but it still bothered him that Dimitri easily let his boyfriend have a bag so easily with his savings in it. Was this guy really that trustworthy for Dimitri go put all his trust in him.

It was then Annette pouted, “But you should go still find him and help him a little! Should Mercie and I go home then?-”

“No need.”

The new voice made everyone look over to see a teal man clad in a black turtleneck and jeans, but what surprised Sylvian was he was wearing Dimitri’s FAVORITE hoodie. 

The hoodie that made Dimitri go ballistic if anyone spilled anything on it, something Sylvain remembered very well and had physical proof in the form of a video where Dimitri hurled Sylvain into a lake. It was just a drop of ketchup but Sylvain could understand why, due to the fact it was a gift from his father.

What more was the guy was easily carrying bags of food on him and calmly setting the food on the table, but what surprised him was Felix was staring far more at the guy.

“Oh. It’s you. Huh. Makes sense,” Felix had finally spoken up and he was met with the others looking right at Felix. “What? We met before a while ago when the boar was roommates with me. Byleth right?”

WHAT?! 

Sylvain’s head snapped on over to stare at Felix. He MET the guy!? Then why didn’t he know him!? Wait during that time when Felix was roommates was before he was still figuring out their relationship together, and when Dimitri moved out was when Sylvain moved in place of Dimitri. Was it during that time..?

Byleth nodded once he set down all the food, and picked up his black helmet without another word to sit next to Dimitri. “Thank you for the jacket. It’s a bit chilly tonight, I’m not used to this kind of weather here in the city yet.”

Dimitri leaned down quickly to press a kiss on Byleth’s cheek, a sight that made Ashe nearly sputter rapidly at the sudden show of affection in front of him, and smiled. “It’s fine. You’re used to more warmer temperatures right? Ah you even got the pizza I like too!..”

It didn’t seem like they were just dating, hell that kind of domestic conversation in front of him was impossible for Sylvain at the moment but seeing it in first hand was… embarrassing.

Dimitri had stopped himself before directing his hand to Byleth next to him, “This is Byleth. He’s been my boyfriend for a few months and we’re living together. I wanted to introduce him to everyone before the reunion in a few months, but I figured it’d be good for him to know some people in the city other than just me.”

“It’s.. a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a little bit about everyone from Dimitri.” Yet Byleth didn’t exactly smile, rather his expressions were not there. A sight that made Sylvain a bit concerned but Felix sighed before nudging Sylvain.

Right he couldn’t be THAT rude given how much Dimitri was smiling, Sylvain noted as he saw Dimitri near beam. When was the last time he saw Dimitri so happy like that, like the world was perfect for him and worth living for? Not since… well ever.

“Hey! I heard you’re a musician of sort! Ashe sort of accidentally told us about the fact that Dimitri was dropped off at a concert,” Annette chirped up, wanting to change the conversation so that the others could talk to Byleth naturally. 

Byleth stared back at Annette before he thought back to what exactly caused that to happen. Oh. “I am. I major in teaching though and minor in music. The concert was probably for one of my mandatory piano recitals but I also play guitar to the side. Electric guitar.”

Electric…! 

Annette couldn’t help but imagine the imagery of Byleth being a rock star of sort, but Dimitri laughed seeing how Annette sparkled so much, “He’s rather amazing at it. At our apartment he has a separate room for recording and playing music. Though I’ve been mostly helpless at the equipment necessary for audio recording.”

Ah right, Ingrid chuckled. Dimitri was still bad with technology that the other needed to practice constantly before he could safely use any new devices, but it was nice to see that the person had passions of his own. Though electric guitar was certainly something Ingrid couldn’t imagine from this stoic person.

“He’s stupid strong at foam sword fights for some reason though,” Felix tsked, “I still want revenge you know. How can you beat me in less than a minute?!” 

Byleth puffed up his chest just a tad, almost basking in the pride of beating Felix but yet he simply stated, “It wasn’t too easy for me either but I’ll accept the compliment.” 

“Tsk..!”

Oh boy… Sylvain sighed as Ashe was calmly already putting food on people’s place and smiled, “Well I’m glad that Dimitri found someone he really loves though- Hm?” He paused seeing a familiar silver band with a green ring on Byleth’s hand, something Ashe recognized being on Dimitri the last few years ever since that incident in the monastery.

“That ring..”

Byleth looked down before smiling (in which Ashe couldn’t help be surprised by) as he munched on a donut he had grabbed from the food trucks. Looked like he wasn’t willing to talk as he kept eating, so Ashe naturally looked to Dimitri who was bright red.

Oh?

“It’s,” Dimitri’s eyes darted to his boyfriend, who simply gave him a smug smile in return, “A… promise.. Ring.”

Promise ring.

“What the hell did you propose to him already Dimitri?!” Sylvain was the first to speak up before Ingrid and the others had darted up to begna baraging questions at Dimitri, save for Dedue and Felix. Mercedes on the other hand was calmly pouring out drinks and even handed one to Byleth with a smile on her face.

“When’s the wedding!?”

“Who’s the best man?!”

“When was this!?”

“When did this talk happen!?”

At each question did Dimitri sink more into his seat and instead buried his face in the fluff of the hoodie on Byleth. Byleth finished the last of his donut and washed it down with a drink in hand, before chuckling seeing Dimitri distressed.

“We only exchanged rings because we wanted to but… I’d like to be with him. I haven’t asked his parents yet though, he’s met mine though and we have the okay if the marriage happens.”

**“BYLETH!”**

Dimitri’s voice only cracked in embarrassment and Sylvain can already tell who REALLY held the reins in this relationship, before Byleth smiled seeing how the others were trying to process everything. “But… I’m glad I’m here too. I was wondering what everyone around Dimitri was like since I used to live in another city.” There’s something intimate, Sylvain could see as Byleth pressed close to Dimitri and how Byleth just seems to beam with that smile.

Wow.

He really liked Dimitri.

It’s a thought that almost gave Sylvain comfort in the fact Dimitri didn’t JUST find a lover for the first time in his life, but it was someone that was willing to take care of Dimitri well. And that was a huge plus in his book, as Sylvain grinned.

“All right all right, well you’re not bad. Well uh welcome to our little group of friends. You seem like a good guy so you’re welcome to tag along with Dimitri whenever. Besides, looks like I’m gonna have to argue with the other guys here who’s gonna be Dimiri’s best man at the wedding in the future huh?”

He grinned though seeing how Dimitri near yelped, “SYLVAIN! It’s- I haven’t even-” Yet Byleth was chuckling all the same with that smile on his face and reached out to take a hold of Dimitri’s hand. 

“Mm. We have time to talk about it later.”

It’s a wonder how Byleth could stay so calm at his teasing but that calm reaction is enough to even cool down Dimitri, who’s reduced to a blushing mess. Byleth reached out to run his hand through Dimitri’s hair and gently massaging Dimitri’s scalp with a smile.

_“Good boy.”_

Oh ho~

Sylvain was left smirking while Ingrid was taking out a camera and grinned, “Since it is our little group reunion, hold on~” She was quick to rush out of her seat and angle the camera up for a photo.

“Everyone say cheese!”

The camera flash went off and Ingrid moved to sit back down, camera in hand when she began to burst out laughing. “Dimitri you’re already eating again?” She shuffled over to show the photo of Sylvain, who burst out laughing in return and looked back to the reason why Ingrid was laughing.

Amongst the cheery atmosphere, Dimitri had yet again been caught eating his slice of cheese pizza but the only difference was that Byleth had pecked Dimitri’s cheek at that very moment knowingly. Really showing off like that, Sylvain thought, was something to be envied.

* * *

Needingly to say when Sylvain sent the photo to the class reunion group chat after, it was the first time Sylvain saw his phone burst into messages to the point he had to turn off his phone. 

The next class reunion was going to be REALLY interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more exploration for the modern au times and this time is just really good fluff content because the rest of the fic was so painful to write in angst so i need to feed myself.


	24. Fin: Stories that we know

It had been three years since she met her brother's boyfriend, and Sothis found herself busy with her first year of college while juggling her part time job as an intern.

Her father's benefactor sure enjoyed working her to the bone and making sure she picked up certain skills. Yet even on those busy days she found all sorts of happiness in different forms and living her life to the fullest.

But right now was perhaps the most joyous moment of her life as Sothis grinned in the crowd of hopeful bride and grooms, waiting as Byleth held a small bouquet of flowers made by their mother.

Today, her big brother had gotten married to the boyfriend he was in love with for years. No it would be more accurate to say husband now as Dimitri was holding onto a smaller bouquet of violets.

"Three, two, one! Throw it Byleth!" Annette yelled out as Byleth flung the bouquet with his back turned and Sothis quickly moved away from the frantic scramble for the flowers. Oh boy.

A yelp could be heard as the flowers landed right on to another girl's head, as she nearly dropped her champagne. "Yoooooo! Edelgard's the next lucky bride then," Claude grinned to the side as Edelgard plucked the flowers off her head and sighed. "Really…"

Sothis giggled as soon Dimitri waved his bouquet to catch everyone's attention.

"Then I'm going next!"

Dimitri had turned his back around to throw as Sylvain grinned and spoke up, "Then! Three! Two! One!"

It was then Dimitri attempted to toss but instead turned around, walking over to Ashe to hand it to him. 

"Huh?" Ashe blinked seeing the bouquet of violets and raised an eyebrow. "Dimitri that's not how that works." What he didn't notice though was Claude moving with the camera and giving a grin.

Dimitri couldn't help but grin as he stepped away slowly.

"No I think I know how it works."

It was then Dedue had walked up to Ashe and knelt down in front of the other man, a golden ring in hand. Ashe stared dumbfounded as he looked at Dedue and then at the bouquet, before slowly the realization hit him.

"... Dedue…?" Ashe's voice almost cracked before tears formed in his eyes and he nodded once, loud cheering erupting.

Really, Sothis couldn't help but giggle at the joyful sight. It was like Dimitri to want to spread happiness all around, but she couldn't help her sly grin seeing Dimitri move to hold his new found husband next to him.

"Already lovey dovey?" Sothis giggled next to her brother who looked down right comfortable cuddled against Dimitri. While she would tease, Dimitri seemed to be radiating joy and she didn't want to trample on that.

Byleth smiled as Dimitri looked to his husband and without missing a single beat, kissed each other on the lips.

"Hey hey! The married couple's already kissing each other up!" Claude grinned as he moved the camera to face the newly married couple, as Dimitri looked to Byleth and he picked him up in a bridal carry.

Oh ho!! 

Sothis almost squealed but especially as she could even see her normally stoic brother's face become a marvelous red.

Really he really deserved to be happy, Sothis smiled to herself, before she slowly stepped away from the wedding and slipping out of the wedding reception.

* * *

A quick walk around the park next door would do her good. Sothis let her mind wander off as the view was nice this afternoon, until she saw a person in the distance in front of a canvas and a brush in hand.

A painter?

Slowly Sothis made her way over as her eyes trailed over the person in question and noticed white flowers tucked in her hair.

Her mother was a famous botanist and researcher in plant life, so Sothis through her whole life knew all sorts of flowers. But this was the first time she saw those kind of flowers, white but with little specks of gold in the petals.

They looked like gold she would see on the lacings and frills of wedding dresses.

Though what caught her attention past the flowers was the painting itself, one of homes tucked into mountains but littered with decorations as well as people bustling around the streets.

Yet what Sothus saw that stood amongst the people was a woman holding hands with a young girl wearing flowers in her hair, a sight of peace. A part of her felt moved just seeing this sight that she couldn't help but mutter,

"This is… home..?"

It was then the person painting turned around and Sothis wasn't sure who was the person painting it, yet a part of her felt shocked all the same.

It was a beautiful woman with perhaps the most green eyes she had ever seen and her long hair braided to the side of her shoulders.

Yet what didn't explain was how shocked the woman looked and how tears filled her eyes, that she unconsciously took a step back.

Why did she do that?

"Mot...h..er?"

Mother? Did she remind this stranger of her mother? It was strange but before Sothis could say anything did the woman speak up, wiping her tears, "Ah.. no. I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you with someone else. Goodness…"

"Ah no," Sothis's voice trailed off awkwardly before looking to the painting, "It's a beautiful painting. And… I also noticed the flowers in your hair were flowers I never seen before."

It's silent between them before Sothis looked over and in an attempt to try to make conversation, pointed to the painting, "I mean… It's a mysterious painting! Like the other people in the painting don't seem to have faces. Only the little girl."

"It's… a secret. But it is of me and my mother during my happiest times. You looked similar to my mother in her youth, I apologize for my other comment but… it was as if she came back to me," Sothis could hear the pain laced within those words and she felt uncomfortable. 

She wasn't this person's mother but at the same time a part of Sothis whispered, how sad.

How painfully sad.

"... I think it would be nice to paint something happier then. It's such a lovely day after all like," Sothis's eyes glanced around before spotting a patch of flowers, "There's some forget me nots here!"

She went over and knelt before it, smiling and looked to the stranger. "How about it? I'd also be happy to act as the subject of the painting!"

The woman stared at her for moments until she gave Sothis a smile and set down the canvas, putting up a new one.

"Then… I'll do so. You can stand however you like," The woman took in her hand a pencil and slowly began to sketch. "... You're quite dressed up though. Is there something important I'm keeping you from?"

"Oh no.. I stepped away because the wedding I was at was busy and I needed fresh air." She smiled as she fidgeted and beamed at the painter, "Today my brother got married to his husband! They're being super cuddly so I wanted to get some fresh air."

"My, what a joyous occasion!..." The woman giggled as she finished sketching and began to paint slowly, before she spoke up again. "They must be incredibly happy aren't they?"

Happy…

Sothis thought about it and she remembered all the times when Dimitri visited their family, he always made sure Byleth was attended to and make sure to include their family on serious discussions.

Especially the one time Dimitri had bowed and asked her parents for Byleth's hand in marriage earnestly. 

She giggled. At the time Byleth had been so shocked but joined Dimitri in asking permission to get married to each other. They were really perfect for each other.

"Yeah. They wanna adopt too so I'm hoping they do too so I can be the greatest aunt ever," Sothis grinned yet she looked to the painting the painter put away.

What was that painting that made her so uncomfortable? Hmm. As the woman painted did Sothis look up at the sky and saw the sun was setting.

"I have to go but I really wanted to see the painting…"

She sulked as the other woman smiled and set her brush down. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Perhaps one day you'll see the painting when it's finished."

Oh!

"Yeah! Then I'll be going then! Good bye," Sothis began to run off as the woman watched and spoke up,

"Good bye… Sothis."

As Sothis rushed off did slowly her running speed slowed down to a walk, and she slowly turned around after some time. The woman had vanished when Sothis did turn around and she pondered to herself.

"... How did she know my name?"

* * *

"Rhea. Please don't vanish like that all of a sudden. It was quite hard to track you down."

Sitting in a car next to the park did Seteth sigh and adjust the tie on his suit. "I panicked when Shamir told me you were gone. Now… I suppose you saw her didn't you?"

Rhea was quiet before she touched the painting, one that despicted the girl but alongside a rough painting of Byleth in a field of forget me nots.

"I did. Flynn told me by mistake. I just.. had to go see her even if it wasn't mother." Rhea couldn't help but trace her fingers along the canvas. "That girl… Will never be the mother I miss but she's smiling like her when she was most happy."

Tears filled her eyes.

"And she is with that dear child too and they've found happiness."

It was then tears fell on to the canvas and blurring some colors, as they fell slowly one by one. "Seeing her face now reminded me of who mother really was. I've.. made many mistakes haven't I? And muddied humanity with my own ill will."

Seteth was quiet as he shook his head. "No. Humanity still has their flaws. But right now.. the tragedy of everything is done. Besides… You can always meet her again Rhea. I've already been looking after humanity in my own way, you don't have to worry about being a powerful being."

> He smiled. "You can simply talk to her without any care in the world. Just like in those times."

Rhea closed her eyes before slowly she covered her face and choked out her words, "... Yes. Yes…"

"... Let's return home. I still have to look into the sanctuaries of the wyverns and pegasuses. So please join me Rhea. It would do you some good."

".. Yes."

Slowly the car rolled off and into the dark, the forget-me-nots in the park swaying along the night wind.

* * *

"Mmm.."

Dimitri stretched as he looked to Byleth nuzzled up to him, both of them sitting outside of the wedding reception and hands clasped together.

"... We really had a hectic day today."

Dimitri looked over to Byleth who was cuddled up to him. Byleth was definitely different from the person he met in the past, especially since the other was aging. His hair was a tad longer and Byleth currency wore studs in his ears, as Dimitri felt his heart full of love.

The studs were Dimitri's first gift to Byleth when they were first dating, and seeing Byleth wearing them to this day made Dimitri tickle with a fluttery feeling.

"... We're really married," Byleth couldn't help but cuddle a bit more he continues to speak up, "... It's strange. For some reason it doesn't feel real to me, but… being here like this makes me feel.. safe."

"Well we're married now," Dimitri smiled, "And… I won't let this hand go," Dimitri gently squeezed their joined hands together before he pressed their joined hands to his lips.

Years ago, he had fallen in love with this person in the past and now here he was married to the Byleth in this time.

"... Hey. Now that we're married," Byleth stared at Dimitri, "I've always wondered one thing. Why… did you cry when we first meet?"

Oh.

".... That's.. Well… If I tell you the story would you believe me? It's.. a little ridiculous truthfully." Then again Dimitri hadn't thought of that incident in quite some time but.. he didn't want to hide it from Byleth.

Byleth smiled at his husband before shaking his head at how silly Dimitri was being. "... Honestly. I know how you are now. I'll believe you. So… Tell me? The story that you only know?"

Byleth..

Dimitri took a deep breath and smiled as he leaned in to his husband's cheek. 

"... I suppose I'll have to. But I know that at least...this story has a happy ending. So let me tell you,"

The story of the world's strangest unrequited love in that summer day.

And the story of a love that went against time itself.

_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finished.
> 
> Im done.
> 
> This was the story i wanted to write this whole time and im satisfied tbh
> 
> I never thought this fic would so far and people would like it this much.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos, i really do keep track of it because i love seeing the reactions!
> 
> It was my first time in years writing something of this caliber but I'm honestly happy how it turned out in the end.
> 
> In a way, I think I've come to terms with the route in my own way but i recognize I missed out on writing the others too.
> 
> But that will be for the future stories i write.
> 
> Please look forward to my other works and thank you for reading to the very end.


End file.
